Heroes Coalition - Tales in Mega-Tokyo
by XP4Universe
Summary: We heard stories of heroes from Neo-City but what about the heroines from Mega-Tokyo? Step aside Neo-City, it's time for our heroines to shine! Follow the adventures of various heroines in this city as they deal with their everyday life and as well fight the evil forces that roams in this city.
1. Chapter 1

It was a wonderful morning in Mega-Tokyo.

We then head towards one of the biggest schools in Mega-Tokyo, Heartcross Academy.

Heartcross Academy is an all-girls schools, where students not only learn the basics but also morals, morals of friendship and respect. The school is divided by north, south, east and west. The school is divided in each group from different buildings. Each floor consists of different age groups of students from pre-teens to the older teens, all talented and gifted. In occasions, the school can get a bit big for visitors as the school has been to known to be quite huge even for those that studied there even amongst the gifted. Heartcross provides dorms for those with scholarship as well for exchange students from around the world.

Aside from basic education, Heartcross has multiple activities and clubs for students to join. From basketball, to soccer and even Jai Alai, as the school encourages students to participate. Heartcross also teaches self-defense classes from Karate, Judo to even Wrestling. The school also gets visits from other schools to take on festivities or even competitions from both schools. Students are free to visit their friends from the other schools and treasure their school memories together.

Heartcross Academy also doubles as a Heroes Organization. Similar to the Heroes Coalition from Neo-City, whom they had a friendly rivalry with, they take on missions in helping other worlds with their dilemmas, students with _gifted_ abilities are allowed to take missions as well but only local missions as they're still in training. Unlike the other Coalitions, Heartcross only accepts females as students and trainees, for reasons unknown. As a result, many males with _gifted_ abilities had no choice but to leave Japan to train their abilities in other Coalitions, Kyoutarou Suga was an example of that, which in itself was not a bad thing however as this kept many young males felt inferior and bitter which some led them to use their abilities for crimes.

Despite that, life goes on in Mega-Tokyo.

Case in point, we focused our attention with a young girl walking in one town heading towards a house. The girl got in front of the door and began to knock, a few seconds later, the door revealing a little girl behind it.

"Oh! Yuura-chan, it's nice to see you.'' the girl greeted.

 **Heartcross Student & Trainee**

 **Yuura Inoki**

Yuura is a beautiful young woman with short brown hair,kind blue eyes and a luscious mole under her lip. She is wearing a a blue hoodie jacket, dark-blue skirt, dark pantyhose, blue sneakers and red headband.

"Hi Akatsuki. My mom want to give this to you.'' Yuura greeted back at the girl while handing her bag of cookies.

 **Akatsuki Yona**

Akastuki is young girl with a brown hair tied in low pigtails and had brown eyes. She is wearing a pink shirt and blue skirt.

Later, the two are now gathered in the kitchen sitting on a table.

"I really appreciate the frequent visits, Yuura-chan and thanks for the cookies, I love it. Tell Mrs. Inoki that I said thanks.'' Akatsuki said with a smile.

Yuura shook her head, "No pleasure. It's the least we could do for you while you're sister is still gone.'' Yuura replied though muttered the last part.

"Don't worry. My sister still keeps in touch with me.'' Akatsuki said.

"Really?'' Yuura asked in surprise, "Well... how is she doing?'' she asked.

"Onee-chan is doing good, she said she was hanging out with a rowdy but good-hearted people." Akatsuki answered, "Plus, she's back in Heroes Business!" she added.

"I see, that's good." Yuura said before drinking her tea when suddenly, realization kicks in, her eyes went wide and did a spits-take before speaking, "Eh! What did you say? Xyrielle is back on Hero Business?!'' she said in shock.

Akatsuki tilts her head, "Oh? You didn't know.'' she said.

"Since when?" Yuura asked.

"Months ago. Onee-chan joined the Heroes Coalition in Neo-City and is currently a member of a team called New Age Avengers." Akatsuki replied.

"Neo-City? Weren't that place attack sometime ago.'' Yuura mentioned.

"It was. But everything is okay, Onee-chan called me after the attack and told me, she was doing fine. In fact, Onee-chan just called moments ago after she got back from their latest mission." Akatsuki replied with a smile.

Yuura stares at her in silence before standing up, "Sorry Akatsuki-chan but I need to talk to someone right now." she said before storming out of the house.

"Take care.'' Akatsuki said with a smile when her phone rang, she quickly took the call, "Hello~ Ah, Suzuka! Yeah, you're older sister was here a minute ago. She left quickly after telling her that my big sister returned to Hero Business.'' she said when she heard a thud from the other end of the line, "Ah... Suzuka?'' she called out in confusion.

 **bzzzttt...**

Later, in a mall somewhere in Mega-Tokyo, we go inside an arcade to see a young girl playing intensely in one booth.

"hehehe... Imma 'bout to beat my high score!" she claimed while licking her lips.

Yuura then appeared next to her, "Honoka!" she called out.

 **Heartcross Student and Trainee**

 **Honoka Kamishina**

Honoka had a shoulder length red hair and had heterochromia eyes, her left eye is yellow and left eye is blue. She is currently wearing black hoodie jacket, old denim skirt, folded white socks and black rubber shoes. Her most notable feature is the tiny dragon wings behind her back.

Her sudden appearance startled the girl causing her to fall down on the ground which caused her character to get killed, resulting in a game over.

"Noooo!" Honoka cried is despair, "My high score!" she called out.

"You can mourn with that later, we need to gather everyone at my house!" Yuura said.

"Eh?'' Honoka said while looking at Yuura in confusion.

 **bzzzttt...**

Later at the Inoki residence, four more girls arrived and went their way towards Yuura's room.

"Yuura darling! What's going on?'' the first girl asked.

 **Heartcross Student and Trainee**

 **Sakie Kawakami**

Sakie is slightly tall young woman with an elegant presence. She had a short reddish-brown hair and purple eyes. She is currently wearing a pink overall dress with a red belt, red pantyhose and white sneakers.

"This better be important, Yuura-chan." the second girl said.

 **Heartcross Student and Scientist**

 **Mina Yoshikawa**

Mina is girl with an average height and had a cold presence. She had a long jet-black hair tied in a high ponytail, she had purple eyes hidden behind a large round glasses. She is currently wearing a light brown top underneath a large labcoat, dark skirt, blue socks and blue-checkered rubber shoes.

"Don't be like that Mina. I'm pretty sure there's a reason why Yuura called us here." the third girl reasoned.

 **Heartcross Student and Detective**

 **Akaza Aru**

Akaza shares the same height as Mina, Yuura and Honoka. She had a black, slightly messy hair and dark eyes. She is currently wearing a yellow sleeveless-buttoned shirt, dark-blue denim shorts, black high knee socks and white sneakers.

The last girl only tilts her head in confusion.

 **Musical Genius**

 **Parabella Iwasawa**

Parabella is quite tall and had a cheerful presence. She had a short bluish-white hair and brown eyes. She is currently wearing a white hoodie jacket, red jeans and black rubber shoes. She had a blue headphone covering her ears.

"Yuura darling, can you tell us what's going on?'' Sakie asked in worry.

"Yeah dudette! I'm confused myself!" Honoka said while sitting on Yuura's bed.

"Honoka... you're always confused.'' Mina stated.

Yuura who was standing in front of her desk turns to everyone, "Have you girls heard anything about Xyrielle lately?" she asked.

The girls except for Mina, we're taken a back by her question, "Umm... no... but why ask her now after all this time?" Akaza asked.

"Akatsuki-chan just told me earlier that Xyrielle now working at the Heroes Coalition in Neo-City." Yuura revealed.

The revelation shocked the girl except for Mina, "What? Are you sure about this darling?" Sakie asked.

"Before coming back here, I went went back to Akatsuki-chan and ask her for a photo of her current team that she just joined.'' Yuura replied showing them a picture of Xyrielle aka XY Girl along with the entire New Age Avengers along with it's honorary members, "This was taken after Dragon's attack in Neo-City." she noted.

"Those are... an interesting bunch." Akaza commented as Parabella let's out a whistle.

"Dude! Are those Vaas Montenegro and Needles Kane?!" Honoka pointed out.

"B-but I thought Xyrielle stopped being a hero after that incident?'' Sakie asked.

Yuura looks down, "I don't know...'' she said, "But... what I don't understand... why didn't she tell us?" she asked in confusion.

Mina then spoke, "I believe she still doesn't have the courage to speak back to us. After all, she still believes that the incident back then was her fault.'' she stated.

"Dude! It wasn't her fault! What happened back then was out of her control!" Honoka pointed out.

"We've told her that several times but she just wouldn't listen. So stubborn in the end... she even left without saying goodbye." Akaza replied, "What a coward." she muttered in spite.

"Akaza! Don't call her that! Xyrielle is still our friend!" Sakie reasoned.

"I understand that! But why can't she just talk to us! We understand what she's going through yet she stubbornly kept it to herself!" Akaza said frustration before taking a deep breath, "I miss her so much...'' she muttered sadly.

Sakie placed a hand on her shoulder, "We miss her too, Akaza.'' she said.

Yuura sighed, "I wish I could go to Neo-City right now but I don't think mom will let me.'' she said.

"Of course~" a voice was heard outside her room much to everyone's surprise.

Parabella let's out an amused whistle.

"You're mom really had great hearing.'' Honoka commented as Yuura let's out a giggle, "So... what are we going to do now?" she asked.

"I think it's best to leave things as of it is for now. We'll get our chance to talk again with Xyrielle but for now, let her do what she wants. From what I heard, the Heroes Coalition in Neo-City had a killer schedule and is a lot busier compare to us, so I believe she'll be busy most of the time." Mina explained earning a nod from everyone.

"Speaking of Neo-City. Wasn't Kyoutarou Suga got recruited there recently." Sakie mentioned.

Akaza sighed, "Yeah he did... kinda sad that he had to go, even my mom and the police department were sadden to see him go.'' she replied.

"He has been a lot helpful lately to the police department. It's just a shame that no one recognized his accomplishments." Sakie stated with Parabella whistling in agreement.

"Mom tried to ask the principal many times to have him attend Heartcross as an exception but was rejected." Akaza said.

"But it was the principal who suggested to send Suga-san in Neo-City. I think she believes that his talents will be utilized better in that city." Mina explained.

"Still sad to see him go... at least, he said goodbye." Honoka said.

"I hope everything goes well for Xyrielle and Kyou-kun." Yuura stated.

"Yuura-chan can I look at the photo again?" Mina asked as Yuura handed her the photo, "Hmm... interesting.'' she mused.

"What's interesting?'' Sakie asked.

Mina smirked, "These guy." she said pointing at Marcus, "Amongst everyone, he got my interest.'' she claimed.

"What's interesting about him? Aside from his blue hair and dead fish eyes.'' Akaza pointed out.

"Fufufu..." Mina let's out a creepy laugh.

"Dude... whenever you laugh like that, that means you want to experiment him." Honoka commented with a blank look.

Mina chuckled, "I'm not denying that." she replied.

 **bzzzttt...**

Somewhere in Mega-Tokyo, we go to a large Police Department, inside we a young woman walking in the hallways before entering the main office.

"Chief! I brought the reports from our previous operation.'' she called.

 **Police Force Member**

 **Chitose Suzuya**

Chitose had an average height with shoulder-length red hair and had green eyes behind a round glasses. She is currently wearing a blue blazer uniform over a white shirt with blue necktie, blue skirt, gray pantyhose and black heels.

Another woman inside the room turns to her, "Ah, Chitose.'' she greeted, "I've been waiting for that, good work." she praised.

 **Police Force Head Chief**

 **Miyako Kougami**

Miyako is a tall woman with a long darkish-brown hair and light-brown eyes. She is currently wearing a purple sports coat over a white blouse with red ribbon, pink skirt, brown pantyhose and blue purple heels.

Chitose stretched her arms, "Things got a lot busier these days, I just wish Suga-kun is still here to assist us.'' she said.

Miyako sighed, "It's a shame really but we can't do anything about it. Suga-kun's true potential is limited here so working in Neo-City is the best option for him." she explained.

"Well I miss him." Chitose claimed, "Think he'll do just fine in that city?" she asked.

"With his skills, he'll do just fine.'' Miyako replied as she take a look on a paper, "Hmm..." she hummed with narrowed eyes.

Chitose noticed her superior's serious expression, "What is it Chief?'' she asked.

"There are some reports saying about a strange individual walking around in the city with a knife in hand." Miyako replied.

"Ah! I've been hearing that for quite sometime though it could just be an ordinary mugger." Chitose stated.

"Whatever it is. We need to catch this strange individual before he or she do something bad." Miyako declared.

 **bzzzttt...**

Somewhere in a dark alley, a strange man is walking slowly while breathing heavily with a knife in hand.

"Kill... must kill... must get... satisfaction...'' he muttered.

 **A/N: Inspired from Jexi the Hunter, Hope the Victor and David the Almighty Paladin. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	2. A Mugger in the House

Walking inside a mall somewhere in Mega-Tokyo, we see Yuura inside a Video Game Store looking around at some shelves.

"Hmm..." Yuura hummed, "What should I buy?'' she asked to herself, "Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor, Fire Emblem Warriors, The Evil Within 2... mmm... there are so many games I wanna buy but I can't choose.'' she said with her arms crossed, "Guess I'll just buy Middle-earth and Fire Emblem." she decided.

She took the two games and made her way towards the cash register, after paying, she made her way out of the store.

"I can't wait to show this to Honoka, then again, she probably had one of these games, with all the money she had in her pocket.'' Yuura stated.

"Oneechan!" a voice called.

Yuura turns around to see a girl, a year younger than her, approaching her.

"Ah, Suzuka!" Yuura greeted with a smile.

 **Heartcross Student and Trainee**

 **Suzuka Inoki**

Suzuka is a slightly small girl, she had a long brown hair with a large pink bow and had blue eyes. She is currently wearing a black hoodie jacket, blue denim shorts, thigh-high knee socks and blue rubber shoes.

Suzuka looks at the bag Yuura is holding, "Oneechan... you bought another game again..." she said with a sigh, "Mom is not gonna be happy if she finds out that you spend your half of your monthly allowance again for games.'' she pointed out.

Yuura rubs the back of her head, "Ehehe... sorry... I just can't help it, they look so awesome that I want to play them.'' she replied.

"I will never get you gamer's minds.'' Suzuka stated.

"Maybe if you try playing games then maybe you'll understand." Yuura said.

Suzuka deadpanned, "Never in a hundred years.'' she replied.

The sisters then made their way out of the mall to the streets, they then noticed the skies darkening by every passing minute.

"Uwah! Looks like it's going to rain.'' Yuura commented, "I wish I brought an umbrella." she said.

"The weather forecast got everything wrong again!" Suzuka whined.

"We better hurry before the rain goes down.'' Yuura exclaimed.

And with that, the sisters made a run for it. But unbeknownst to them, a strange man peeks his head from one corner with a creepy smile.

"Kill... must kill... must get satisfaction...'' he muttered between his heavy breathing.

 **bzzzttt...**

Later that day, the two sisters arrived at their home, Yuura realized her mom is at home so she decided to hid her newly bought games in the garage before going inside, coming across with her mom in the living room.

"Hi mom!" Yuura greeted.

 **Owner of the Inoki Business Corporation**

 **Kanako Inoki**

Kanako is tall, buxom woman with long brown hair, blue eyes and wears thin glasses. She is currently wearing a gray blazer jacket over a white blouse with black necktie, dark office skirt, gray pantyhose and dark slip shoes.

"Hello sweetie!" Kanako greeted back, "The office just called that requires my attention. So I'll be home very late, I already made you and your sister dinner." she said while checking the contents of her bag.

"Thanks mom.'' Yuura said.

"I need to get going, I'll see you later.'' Kanako said before walking out of the door.

"Bye mom!" Yuura said back with a wave. She then look outside the window just in time to see her mom's car driving away, she took this chance to get her games from the garage. After getting her games, she quickly ran towards her room, to lock the door. She quickly enters her room, which is right next to Suzuka, she then placed the games on her bed before setting up her TV and game console.

"All right! It's time to play the game!" Yuura said with a chuckle, "I sound like Triple H.'' she said with a snicker.

As Yuura began to play Fire Emblem Heroes, meanwhile inside Suzuka's room, we see the younger Inoki reading a book on her bed. Minutes later, she hears Yuura's shouting the words 'awesome', 'cool' and 'so addictive', the younger girl rolled her eyes in annoyance.

Back inside Yuura's room, the older Inoki decided to call her friend while still playing.

"Hey, Honoka!" Yuura greeted on her phone.

 _"Hey, Yuura! What's up!?''_ Honoka greeted.

"Just here to tell you that I just bought Fire Emblem Warriors and I'm currently playing it right now!" Yuura said.

 _"Really? Lucky you, I haven't bought that game yet.''_ Honoka replied.

"Really?" Yuura asked in surprise.

 _"Yeah... though I bought Evil Within 2."_ Honoka revealed.

"Really? How was it?'' Yuura asked.

 _"It's a great game, it was solid! It had some hard-to-ignore faults, but the experience was fun!"_ Honoka stated.

"Wow! I wish I also bought that too.'' Yuura said.

 _"How about this! Once I'm done playing this game I'll lend it to you, in exchange, you'll lend me Fire Emblem Heroes."_ Honoka offered.

"Deal!" Yuura replied.

 _"Welp! Mom is calling me, so I'll see you around, cya!"_ Honoka said.

"Bye.'' Yuura said back before hanging up.

She was about to continue to playing when she heard loud crash from downstairs which cause her to jump a bit, she looks at her door in confusion. Getting curious, she stood up and went out to her door, she look out to see Suzuka also peeking her head out from her room.

"Oneechan, what was that?" Suzuka asked nervously.

"I don't know." Yuura replied, "Is mom back already?" she asked.

"If she was, she would have call us.'' Suzuka replied.

Yuura then thought about it, "Let's go down and see.'' she suggested earning a nod from her sister.

The sisters slowly made their way downstairs, the first thing they saw was the front door.

"Oneechan... why is the front door open?'' Suzuka asked.

Yuura paled before rubbing the back of her head, "Ahehe... I think I forgot to lock it earlier...'' she replied sheepishly.

Suzuka stares at her sister with a blank look, "Seriously? Oneechan! Do you realize that we could mug because of that! What if some stranger entered our house!" she stated.

"Calm down, Suzuka! Look let's go and check the kitchen, I think that is where the source of the crashing sound earlier." Yuura suggested nervously before making her way to the kitchen.

Suzuka sighed before following her sister, as they arrived at the kitchen, what they saw next made them froze in fear. Right in front of them, was a strange man wearing a dark jacket, white shirt, blue jeans and brown boots. The strange man was breathing heavily as he stares at the sisters with a creepy smile.

Yuura quickly got in front of her sister, "Who are you? And what are you doing here?'' she demanded.

The strange man slowly brought out his knife, "Kill... must kill... must get satisfaction...'' he replied, if you call that replying, while pointing the knife at the sisters.

"Oneechan... I think he wants to kill us...'' Suzuka said in fear.

Yuura narrowed her eyes before slightly glancing at her sister, "Suzuka... when I move... go and get help.'' she ordered.

"What?'' Suzuka asked in confusion.

Not wasting anymore time, Yuura suddenly charges forward and tackles the man on the floor, "Now Suzuka! Get out of here!" she yelled as he kept the man down.

Suzuka was taken a back, "Oneechan! I can't leave you behind!" she exclaimed.

"I'll be fine! Just go!" Yuura barked.

Although reluctant, the younger Inoki complied and quickly ran towards the front door.

"I... will not... let a prey... get away!" the man exclaimed quickly pushing off Yuura to a corner and went after Suzuka but was stopped when Yuura qucikly tackled him from behind.

"You're not getting close to my sister!" Yuura exclaimed as both of them fell on the floor giving Suzuka the chance to run out of the house.

The man was not happy about this, gritting his teeth he quickly got up the floor pushing Yuura off his back before glaring menacingly at her, "You bitch! You let my prey get away! I will kill you!" he yelled swinging his knife.

Yuura dodges his attack and quickly back in the kitchen. The man followed her in the kitchen only to find her gone, he looks around while Yuura hid behind the counter with a tray in hand. She quickly crawls her way to the opposite side of the counter where she saw the man's back turn on her, wasting no time, she smashes the tray on his head causing him to stumble down the floor, grunting in pain.

Yuura then bolts out of the kitchen and went to the living room. The man slowly got up, gritting in anger, he storms out of the kitchen and made his way to the living room, the moment he reached the corner, a large vase was smashed on his face.

"Graaaaghhh!" the man screamed in pain as he holds his face while Yuura ran up the stairs.

The man got up despite his bloodied face and losing one eyesight. He quickly ran up the stairs, he then enters Kanako's room but found no one, he then entered Suzuka's room and again he found no one and he then made his way towards Yuura's room, the moment he opens the door he was greeted by the sight of bouncing ball flying towards him, he swatted each balls away however it was followed by a much bigger ball hitting him directly on the face especially the injured part, making him fall the down the floor cringing in pain.

Yuura then ran out of her room, "Good thing Sagara-san ask me to keep those balls around for safe keeping.'' she said.

The man quickly got up, "Get back here!" he yelled as he ran towards at the stairs.

"Yikes! He's fast!" Yuura exclaimed.

The two continues their cat and mouse chase all over the house with Yuura using various obstacles to slow down the man. As of the moment, she is currently hiding behind the door in the kitchen holding a baseball bat.

"What taking them so long?" Yuura muttered in question.

The man then enters the kitchen with an angry look, "I'm done playing games you bitch! Come out so I can kill you!" he demanded.

"Yeah! Not gonna happen!" Yuura yelled as she got out from hiding and attacks the man from behind, hitting the back of his head with the baseball bat.

"Graaagh!" the man yelped in pain, "That's it!" he said before knocking the bat away from her.

"Shit!" Yuura cursed.

The man wasted no time and pushes Yuura down on the floor making her yelp slightly, then the man brought down his knife at her but she managed to catch his arm stopping his attack.

"Die you bitch!" the man yelled with a crazed look.

"NEVER!" Yuura yelled back in determination.

"Freeze!" a voice called.

On the kitchen doorway was a young woman with a taser gun pointed at the man.

"Kagari-san!" Yuura exclaimed with a smile.

 **Police Force Member**

 **Airi Kagari**

Airi is a slightly tall woman with short blue hair with sharp ends and reddish-brown eyes. She is currently wearing a blue blazer uniform over a yellow top, blue skirt, black belt, white pantyhose and black zip upped boots.

"I said freeze! Drop your weapon!" Airi demanded.

The man ignore her and just press on as Yuura fights back, knowing that the man won't listen, Airi fired her taser gun directly at the man's back.

"AAAAHHH!" the man shouted in pain as we paralyzed, Yuura wasted no time as she quickly kicks the man on his prized possession, "Ooohh!" he howled in pain before Yuura knocks him out with a single punch to the jaw.

As Airi handcuffs the man, she turns to Yuura, "You okay?" she asked.

Yuura let's out a sigh of relief, "Never been better...'' she replied with a smile.

 **bzzzttt...**

Later, Suzuka is now back at home hugging her older sister, as Chitose and Airi drags the man towards the police car, at the same time, another car arrived as Kanako quickly got off the car and ran towards her daughters.

"Yuura! Suzuka!" Kanako called before engulfing her daughters in a tight embrace, "Are both of you okay?" she asked in worry.

"Don't worry mom, Suzuka and I are both all right, though I'm a bit shaken." Yuura replied with a nervous grin.

"But how did this happened? If I remember I locked the door from the inside before I left.'' Kanako wondered.

"Ah... erm... you see..." Yuura tried to find something to say.

"Oneechan forget to lock the door after getting her shoes from the garage." Suzuka said much to her older sister's surprised.

"I see... well it doesn't matter as long as both of you are safe.'' Kanako said before hugging them again.

Yuura looks at her sister with a thankful smile, Suzuka responded with an eye roll but smiled nonetheless.

 **bzzzttt...**

Later at the Police Department, we see Airi and Chitose talking to Miyako.

Miyako was finishing reading the reports before looking at her colleagues, "Good job. The strange man that has been waltzing around in the city has been apprehended." she said.

"You may wanna praise Kanako's older daughter though, she managed to hang in there before we arrived.'' Airi said.

"I see, I commend her for that. Though next time, we should respond a lot faster. Yuura had the skills to defend herself but the same thing can't be said for those who weren't, so we need our best to prevent something like this to happen again." Miyako stated before smiling, "Suga-kun would think so." she added.

Both Airi and Chitose smiled back, "I thought so too." the latter replied.

 **A/N: Inspired from Jexi the Hunter, Hope the Victor and David the Almighty Paladin. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	3. Kidnapped

It was another fine day in the Inoki household, inside we see Kanako making lunch in the kitchen while her daughters are currently having a chat inside the older Inoki daughter's room... aka Yuura's.

"So... did Akatsuki tell you how Xyrielle-neechan is doing right now in Neo-City?'' Suzuka asked as she sat on the floor with a pink penguin plushie in her arms.

Yuura sat back on her chair, "Well... from what Akatsuki-chan told me, Xyrielle is very rude to everyone and despite being in a team, she only had four persons that she considered friends.'' she replied.

"Really? Who?'' Suzuka asked curiously.

"Three girls, I believe their names are Yoshika, Starfire and Nodoka, and their leader, Marcus the Kane.'' Yuura counted, "And out of all of them, Akatsuki-chan told me that she looks up to Marcus very highly.'' she stated.

A sly smile then form on Suzuka's face, "Hoh~ I think Xyrielle-neechan had a crush on someone." she said.

Yuura chuckled, "Don't be ridiculous, Xyrielle maybe a lot of things but crushing on a boy isn't something she would do.'' she replied though there was a tint of jealousy in her statement.

Suzuka shrugged in response, "Who knows.'' she said.

Yuura then remembered something, "By the way, I heard that Heartcross had some visitors a couple of weeks ago. I heard they we're Zoro Roronoa from the Dimensional Heroes and Teba from the Brave Adventurers." she said.

Suzuka nodded, "Hai! It was quite a surprise. Sadly, they didn't stay long, though I heard that the reason they left is because Mina wants to perform an experiment on them.'' she stated.

Yuura sighed, "Mina... will she ever change...'' she muttered under her breath.

"So what do you think of the team that Xyrielle is currently a part of?'' Suzuka asked.

Yuura hummed, "Well I'm surprised by the members of her team. I recognized Rex Salazar, Randy Cunningham, Danny Fenton and Jake Long thanks to the news reports of their heroic deeds from their home worlds. I'm quite shock to see Vaas Montenegro, Needles Kane and Miss Fortune being part of the team, mainly because of their criminal backgrounds. I saw Duncan several times in TV on a reality show called Total Drama as well as Ichigo Kurosaki, as he was former member of the Dimensional Heroes. The rest of the team including their leader are new to me.'' she elaborated, "All in all, I think they're a nice team." she finished.

"How about Suga-kun? How is he doing in Neo-City?'' Suzuka asked.

Yuura smiled, "Well... unlike Xyrielle, Kyou-kun still communicates with us. As of lately, he told Akaza that he was just promoted to Solo Hero rank and is currently on a mission.'' she replied.

"Wow! Promoted already! Suga-kun is amazing!" Suzuka exclaimed.

Yuura nodded, "But if you ask me, I would have preferred Kyou-kun attending our school, but rules are rules.'' she stated with a sigh.

"And with how society looks down on males in our country, I believe going to Neo-City is the best move for him." Suzuka added with her older sister nodding in agreement.

Meanwhile, a black van skidded to a stop in front of the Inoki house, then one man clad in black and a dark scarf with fang design wrapped around his face, got off the vehicle and made his way towards the front door. He then used a bobby pin on the doorknob enabling him to open the door easily, the man sneakily made his way towards the kitchen and saw Kanako chopping vegetables on the counter. The man then approaches the unsuspecting woman from behind before suddenly pressing a pad of chloroform on her face along with grabbing her arms locking them together on her back.

"Mmmmpphh!" Kanako let's out a muffled scream a she struggles to break free from the man's grasp.

"Ssshhh... don't worry, it'll be over soon.'' the man said sadistically on her right ear.

Kanako began to loose conscious, it didn't take a minute until her body completely went limp, the man then carries her bridal style. Meanwhile, two more men came in and made their way upstairs, just in time for Yuura and Suzuka to come out from the older sister's room. The two men didn't wasted anytime pouncing the sisters on the floor, pressing a pad of chloroform on their faces, the sisters tried to break free but just like their mother, the effects of the chloroform works fast as their strength diminishes and their eyes closed completely, finally passing out.

Both men then carried the sisters each, "Let's take them to the van.'' the first man ordered.

As this is going on, we see a young girl walking around the streets checking out her notepad.

 **Heartcross Student & Trainee: Mahjong Club Leader**

 **Hisa Takei**

Hisa has a red shoulder-length hair and brown eyes. She is currently wearing a black vest over a white dress shirt, blue denim shorts over black tights and dark laced heels.

"Hmm..." Hisa hummed, "Okay... I really should move the joint training camp to another date. Everyone are very busy this week, so holding the joint training camp might just stress them.'' she mused. She then noticed a black van in front of the Inoki household, "Huh? That's one suspicious looking van.'' she commented.

Her odd suspicions were then confirmed when suddenly she saw three men coming out of the house carrying the unconscious Kanako, Yuura and Suzuka. In fear, Hisa ran and hid behind a large pole peaking out a little, she then saw the men loading up the Inoki family in their van before driving away.

"Holy shit...'' Hisa cursed softly, "The girls and their mom got kidnapped!" she exclaimed in shock before taking out her phone, "I better call for help.'' she said dialing a number.

Later...

A police car then arrived in front of the Inoki household, quickly coming out of the vehicle are Miyako, Chitose and Airi as Hisa approaches them.

"Hisa, what happened?!" Miyako exclaimed.

"I had no idea.'' Hisa replied, "It just happened so fast, one minute I was just walking around here when all of a sudden I saw three men coming out from Yuura's home carrying the unconscious family members before driving away from here with their black van." she explained.

"What do the men look like?" Chitose asked.

"All of them are wearing black. They also wear a scarf around their face with a fang-like design." Hisa replied.

"Fang-like design...'' Airi repeated when her eyes widen in realization, "Oh my god! I think you're referring to the Bite Gang!" she exclaimed.

"Bite Gang?'' Hisa repeated in question.

"It's a notorious gang whom is known for kidnapping women for one purpose... to get power over women.'' Miyako explained, "The Bite Gang is mostly composed of males who feel inferior and bitter towards our current society.'' she added.

"So they're just a bunch of sexist.'' Hisa quipped.

"In a way... yes.'' Chitose replied.

"So what are we gonna do now? We had no leads to find them.'' Airi pointed out.

Miyako got into heavy thinking when she remembered something, she then turns her attention to Hisa, "Hisa, you're a _Blessed_ right?'' she asked.

"Yeah... I am...'' Hisa replied in confusion.

"Suga-kun told us that you had the ability to follow someone's tracks kinda like a GPS but more precise." Miyako pointed out.

Hisa's eyes widen in realization before slapping her forehead, "Ack! How could I forget about that!" she exclaimed.

"Can you use it now?'' Airi asked.

Hisa nodded before closing her eyes, in her vision a red line appears and began to move around towards different directions before settling on a straight line, she then opens her eyes, "I found the first track, all we need to do is to follow it.'' she exclaimed.

Miyako nodded in response as they got in the police car, "Lead the way Hisa, Airi step on it!" she ordered. And with that, the car drives away as fast as they can.

 **bzzzttt...**

Later, inside an abandon building, we go inside one room to see the Inoki family sitting on the floor with their arms and legs tied up and their mouth gagged, with Kanako in the middle as her daughters leans on her shoulders as the older daughter glares at their captors.

"Yeah! Glare all you want sweetie, you ain't doing anything at us cause your helpless.'' a gang member mocked.

 _"Argh! When I get off this ropes, they're so dead!"_ Yuura thought angrily.

"So what are we gonna do now Boss?'' gang member #1 asked.

The leader then pointed his finger at Kanako, "See that woman over there, she's the owner of the Inoki Business Corporation, we'll get tons of money from her!" he declared, "Not only that... we can finally show every bitches in this country who looks down on us males that we're superior to them!" he said with a sadistic grin.

 _"So they're sexist! Damn and a bit extreme too!"_ Yuura thought.

"Mmmppphh!" Kanako then let out a muffled sound gaining the gang's attention.

"What's that you bitch?" the leader leans down and took off the gag on her mouth, "Did you say something?'' he demanded.

"Screw you! You uneducated punks! I can't believe you boys would fall so low like this! If I were in your position I would-mmmppphh..." Kanako scolded but couldn't finished when the leader placed the gag back on her mouth.

The leader turns to his comrades, "Jesus Christ! This old hag's mouth is a lot worse than us.'' he commented in surprise.

Kanako got angry the moment he called her an old hag, she began to let out a muffled scream and tries to break free, this somewhat scares the males.

"Should we knock her out?'' gang member #1 suggested.

"Nah... I think it will just make her angrier.'' gang member #2 replied.

"Anyway... get the old hag's phone and call her company.'' the leader ordered making Kanako more angrier.

"But boss, can't we at least have a little fun with them.'' gang member #1 suggested.

Fear suddenly took over the Inoki family's veins the moment they heard the word 'fun', the leader turns to them before eyeing Kanako from head to toe, he let's out a lewd grin, "Sure, why not.'' he replied.

Before the despicable males could make their move, the door was suddenly kick open as Miyako, Chitose and Airi rushes inside with guns in hands.

"Police Force! Hands up!" Miyako ordered aiming here gun at the males.

"Shit! It's the shitty cops!" gang member #1 exclaimed.

"How did they get here?!" gang member #2 asked in shock.

"No time for that! Let's fight back!" the leader ordered.

Not taking their chances, the three cops fired their guns easily immobilizing two of them. As his comrades are taken down easily, the leader realized he can't win so he did the most smartest thing ever.

"Screw this! You're not gonna take me alive!" the leader shouted before jumping through the window, breaking it's glass. He was few inches away from the ground when suddenly a pair of arms grabbed his head in a 3/4 headlock before his face was slammed hard on the ground, knocking him unconscious.

His attacker Hisa, quickly stood up with a smug grin, "I'm not a fan of Randy Orton but his RKO is really handy.'' she stated.

 **bzzzttt...**

Later, after the gang was taken custody by the Police Force, we see the Inoki family along with Miyako, Airi, Chitose and Hisa back in their home having lunch.

"I can't believe that punk called me an old hag! The nerve of him!" Kanako said in spite.

"That's your problem?'' Miyako asked before sighing, "Then again... I would get offended if someone calls me that as well.''she admitted.

Chitose chuckled, "Yeah... I remember the time Suga-kun called her an old hag, he got a huge lump on his head after that.'' she stated.

Airi giggled, "I remember that." she said.

* * *

Meanwhile in Neo-City, Kyoutarou Suga let's out a sneeze right in front of Dan Mandel's face, of course the vengeance loving man chases after Kyoutarou all over the facility.

* * *

"We still can't thank you enough for saving us Miyako, if you girls haven't arrived in time, those punks would have raped us.'' Kanako stated.

"No need to thank us, Kanako. We just did our job, though you need to thank Hisa for finding you.'' Miyako replied.

Yuura then turns to Hisa, "You used your _Gift_ right?'' she asked.

Hisa nodded, "Yeah... though I slightly forgot about it due to panic, glad that Miss Kougami pointed out." she admitted sheepishly.

"But it works out fine in the end and that is all that matters.'' Suzuka commented.

Airi then turns to Hisa, "Hey Hisa, want to work part time with the Police Force, you're _Gift_ will sure come in handy with our operations." she offered.

Hisa chuckled nervously, "I love too... but I'm pretty busy with my club, besides I'm not really suited for crime fighting.'' she explained, "But I'll lend you hand if needed.'' she offered.

Miyako nodded, "Then we'll hold on to that.'' she replied with a smile.

 **A/N: Inspired from Jexi the Hunter, Hope the Victor and David the Almighty Paladin. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	4. The Molotov Stalker

It was another fine day in Mega-Tokyo as we head over the Mega-Tokyo Police Department.

Inside Miyako's office, we see her looking at her tablet with a smile on her face when Chitose enters.

"Chief, I brought yesterday's reports.'' Chitose said when she noticed the smile on Miyako's face, "What's up with the smile, Chief?'' she asked curiously.

Miyako looks up, "Oh! Hello Chitose.'' she greeted, "Suga-kun just posted a photo in Instagram from their latest mission." she claimed before showing her tablet to Chitose.

In the photo, we see Kyoutarou Suga along with Ichika Orimura, Kid Flash and Jinx posing for a photo around Springdale.

"According to his post, he and his comrades we're task to exterminated numerous Emotionless spotted in that town.'' Miyako explained, "And judging by the look on their faces, their mission was a success." she claimed.

Chitose smiled, "He's doing really good in Neo-City." she stated.

Miyako nodded, "Maybe we should pay him a visit for some time." she suggested.

Chitose giggled, "That's a nice idea." she replied, "You really miss him a lot, do you?" she asked.

Miyako sighed but smiled nonetheless, "Yes. He's like the son I never had... if I had my way, I would have adopted him already.'' she admitted before turning to her colleague, "So... about the reports?'' she asked changing the subject.

"Oh!" Chitose replied in realization, "This yesterday's reports.'' she replied placing a few papers on Miyako's desk.

Miyako picks up a paper and began to read it, "The Molotov Stalker.'' she said.

"Hai. Reports said that several female, mostly highschool girls were being stalked by a strange young man, before throwing a molotov cocktail at them. Fortunately, no one died as of yet buy the victim would suffer third degree burns.'' Chitose explained.

Miyako frowned. She clearly doesn't like this, she had two daughters and she fear that they may become his next victim, "We need to deal with this person as quick as possible." she claimed standing up.

 **bzzzttt...**

It was a great day... and Yuura had nothing to do. She had already done the homework that their teacher Kyouko Tachibana had given to them, so she decided that she would spend her day in the Shopping Mall, she called Honoka to join her but the redhead was busy finishing her homework... to no avail.

She is currently wearing her blue hoodie jacket, dark-blue skirt, dark pantyhose and blue sneakers.

Unbeknownst to her, a strange young man was following her from behind, sweat pouring down his head as he stares at Yuura with obsessed eyes.

Yuura looks at her phone, "What a bummer... am I the only one free today... then again, I pretty much finished every activities I had so I can relax." she stated.

She then walks by a cafe and saw Hisa Takei sitting at a table outside the cafe's veranda. Hisa is currently wearing a dark long-sleeve shirt with green stripes, red denim shorts and blue sneakers.

"Hisa!" Yuura called waving her hand, Hisa responded by waving back as she approaches her, "What are you doing?'' she asked.

Hisa shrugged in response, "Just re-adjusting my club's schedules." she said before taking a sip of her coffee, "And having some good coffee at the same time." she added, "So what are you doing?" she asked.

"Well... I got nothing to do today, so I decided to head towards the Shopping Mall." Yuura replied.

"Really? All by yourself?'' Hisa asked in surprise.

"My friends are busy with their clubs and part-time jobs, though Honoka is trying to finish her homework, she told me that her mom won't let her come out of her room until she finishes it.'' Yuura stated.

Hisa chuckled, "Hehe... Miss Kamishina can be strict at times." she said, "So... any interesting events in your life as of lately?'' she asked with a grin.

"Oh, ha-ha!" Yuura replied, "Though you gotta admit... the events that happened in my life these past few days was really a shock. First getting mugged then getting kidnap, who knows what might happens next." she stated.

"Yeah... despite that gentle look of yours, who knew you're a magnet for trouble.'' Hisa commented.

"Oh, ha-ha! Very funny, I forgot to laugh.'' Yuura replied sarcastically.

Hisa chuckled, "Well... whatever, but if you ask me, I think you should be extra careful for now on, like you said before, who knows what might happens next." she said before taking another sip of her coffee.

Yuura sighed, "Can't really deny that. But don't worry, if another trouble comes I'll just had to face it heads on!" she exclaimed in determination.

"Don't get full of yourself Yuura, we're still trainees and we lack the experience in these types of situations." Hisa said before looking away, "That ''day" had proven that.'' she said.

Yuura's eyes widen as she realized what she meant, "I know... I understand...'' she sadly replied.

Hisa then let's out a sigh, "Though I'm not telling you not to fight back. As long as you know what you're doing, then that's all right to me.'' she stated.

Yuura let's out a small smile, "Thank you. Well then... I'll see you around.'' she said before walking away while putting on her headphones.

Hisa watches her go before letting out a sigh, "Bummer...'' she muttered before checking on her phone, she then scrolls on the photos section before stopping on one particular picture, "How long has it been since we last saw you... Xyrielle?" she asked looking at a picture of her and XY Girl.

Hisa then looks up, just in time to see a bottle with a burning cloth on it's tip being thrown at her, the redhead's eyes widen and realized that is was a molotov cocktail. Reacting fast, Hisa quickly grabs her belongings before jumping out of the way, just in time for bottle to hit the table which caused a small explosion.

Hisa looks up in shock as she watches the table she once sat on burn, she took a gulp before standing up as she looks around and saw a strange young man running away with a mad grin on his face.

"What the hell...'' is all Hisa could say.

 **bzzzttt...**

Later that day, the sun was about to set, after spending half a day in the mall, Yuura decided to go home. Deciding to take a short cut, she went inside an alley.

Of course... nothing good happens whenever you go inside an alley especially when it's getting dark.

"Hey there girl.'' a creepy voice called.

Yuura turns around to see a strange young man standing behind her. The young man had a tan complexion, his eyes are wide with dark dots and his unkempt black hair was hidden underneath his bonnet. He is currently wearing a dark leather jacket over a yellow t-shirt, brown baggy pants and blue high-kicks. On his back is a blue & red backpack.

But what got her attention is the bottle in his hands which appears to be... a molotov cocktail.

Her eyes widen before getting into a defensive stance, "Who are you and what do you want?'' she asked.

The young man tilted his head in the most uncomfortable angle, "Me? It doesn't matter who I am... but as for what I want..." he replied before raising the bottle up high, "IS YOUR PRETTY FACE BEING SCORCHED BY FLAMES!" he shouted before throwing the molotov towards her.

Reacting really fast, Yuura quickly jumps out of the way as the bottle crashes down on the spot before exploding.

"Oh! You dodge it too! Just like that redhead from the cafe earlier.'' the young man said.

Realizing whom he is referring to, Yuura gave him a glare, "You bastard! How dare you trying to hurt Hisa?!" she yelled angrily.

The young man just shrugged, "What wrong? There's nothing wrong for what I did.'' he replied innocently.

"Nothing wrong?!" Yuura exclaimed in shock, "You tried to burn me and my friend with a molotov cocktail and you're saying that there's nothing wrong!" she yelled, "Why are you doing this anyway?!" she demanded.

"I just enjoy watching girls with pretty faces gets burn with flames... that's all.'' he replied with a sadistic smile. "Though it would have been better if that redhead's pretty face got burned.'' he commented nonchalantly.

Yuura got even angrier, "That's it! You're so dead!" she said as she charges forward, "I'm gonna beat you to pulp!" she exclaimed.

The young man grinned, "You're the first one to fight back!" he claimed as he took out another bottle from his bag and quickly lights it up with fire, "Well... HERE'S A PRESENT FOR YA!" he yelled before throwing the bottle at her.

Yuura, with precise timing, touches the bottle thrown at her with her fingers before swatting it towards a wall which causes it to explode.

"What?!" the young man exclaimed in shock.

But before he could anything, Yuura delivers a powerful punch on his gut making him bent over gasping for air. Yuura then grabs his collar before punching him twice on the face, she then follows by an elbow towards his guts before throwing him aside. This is how Yuura fights and she knows that, she was sure to win one-on-one, possible for two-on-one but definitely impossible for three-on-one. Currently in a one-on-one situation, Yuura doesn't hold back on him.

Despite reeling in pain, he quickly stood up, "You bitch! I'm gonna burn ya to hell!" he exclaimed before throwing another bottle but Yuura swatted it to a wall before exploding, "Curses!" he muttered.

He was about to grab another bottle from his bag but Yuura tackles him down with a spear, she then quickly took off his bag before throwing it aside.

"My bag!" the young man exclaimed quickly getting up but Yuura kicks him back down on the ground.

"Without those molotovs, you're just a fish out of water!" Yuura exclaimed.

"Damn you!" the young man cursed before charging at her with a knife in hand, "I will not be look down upon by a bitch like you!" he yelled.

Yuura stood firmly on her ground as the young man charges at her with killing intent, she then began to channel energy in her fist, _"It's too early to use this... but looks like I had no choice!"_ she thought. As he swung his knife at her, Yuura dodges by an inch with the blade nearly grazing her neck before unleashing a powerful energy-fueled punch on his face which sends him flying and crashing down on the ground unconscious.

Yuura took a deep breath before releasing it, "Well... that's that... I better call Miss Kougami and get this guy apprehended.'' she stated.

 **bzzzttt...**

A few minutes later, Chitose and Airi arrived and quickly apprehended the young man along with confiscating his bag full of molotovs.

"Kinda odd... earlier today, Chief and I we're just talking about this douche. We even plan to do an entrapment operation to capture this guy but seems Yuura got him first." Chitose commented.

"Well at least, the molotov stalker had been taken care off.'' Airi replied getting in the car, "By the way, where is Yuura?'' she asked.

"I think she went to cafe to meet up with a friend." Chitose replied strapping her seat belt.

 **bzzzttt...**

Somewhere in the city, we see Yuura hanging out with Hisa in another cafe. Supposedly, Yuura should have gone home but she decided to meet up with Hisa to see if she's okay.

"And that's what happened." Yuura finished telling Hisa about the events that transpires earlier.

Hisa sighed in response, "I see... Jesus Christ, Yuura, you are a magnet of trouble.'' she commented.

"Oh, ha-ha! Very funny.'' Yuura replied sarcastically, "Though I was surprised that he's the rumored Molotov Stalker." she stated.

"My thoughts as well." Hisa replied, "But I'm glad that he's arrested.'' she said before taking a sip of her coffee, "Anyway... did you actually fought him?" she asked.

"I did... but to honest, I was about to run away but when he told me that he almost hurt you with his molotovs, I got really mad,'' Yuura admitted, "I just can't let someone get away for trying to hurt an important friend of mine.'' she claimed.

Hisa stared at her with a tint of red on her cheeks, "I see... thank you." she replied, _"Important friend, huh?''_ she thought with a smile. "Well... I'm glad that guy is gone, the girls in this city don't have to worry about any stalkers roaming around.'' she stated.

Yuura giggles, "Yeah... especially with someone as crazy as that guy.'' she said.

The two then shared a hearty laughter but unbeknownst to the two, on a table just a few inches away from them, a girl with blue hair overheard their conversation.

 _"Fufufu..."_ the mysterious girl giggles in her mind, _"Yuura Inoki... you are such an interesting girl. No wonder I fell in love with you, I am so willing to do anything to make you mine."_ she thought before eyeing Hisa, _"But of course... I need to get rid of the competition first, then you're all mine. Mine alone!''_ she thought with a crazy smile on her face.

 **A/N: Inspired from Jexi the Hunter, Hope the Victor and David the Almighty Paladin. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	5. After School Trouble

It's currently raining in Mega-Tokyo as we head go to the Heartcross Academy. Inside one room, we see Yuura and Hisa in their school uniforms, which consists of white sailor uniform with blue collar but the difference is that Yuura wears a blue plaid skirt and Hisa wears a knee-length skirt. Yuura is currently finishing her homework while Hisa chats with her.

"This topic must be pretty hard for someone with your principles, such as yourself.'' Hisa commented, "For these kind of things, I just give a few strokes of the pen and hand it in.'' she said.

"Easy for you to say.'' Yuura grumbled, "I finished my homework quickly last night... and I forgot to bring it in school.'' she said.

"So why is it harder the second time you're writing it?'' Hisa asked.

"Because it's the second time.'' Yuura replied, "The first time, I could just casually finish it off. But when I write the second time, I always try to write based on the first. Which is why the second time is a lot harder.'' she explained.

"Haha... I see." Hisa said with a chuckle, "Then all you have to do is remember is what you wrote about yesterday.'' she stated.

"Speaking of which, it's because I write it so casually yesterday that I forgot what all what I wrote about.'' Yuura admitted.

Hisa chuckled again, "Well that sucks.'' she said.

"Oh, ha-ha!'' Yuura let's out a sarcastic laugh.

Hisa then looks through the window, "Achaa... look at that rain, looks like we're stuck in this school for a while.'' she said, "Did you bring an umbrella?'' she asked.

"No.'' Yuura replied, "Did you brought yours?'' she asked back.

"I forgot it too.'' Hisa replied nonchalantly, "The Weather Channel says that there'll be heavy rain this evening.'' she said, "By the way, have you check on your club yet?'' she asked.

"I already message them that I cannot attend club practice because I need to hand my homework.'' Yuura replied, "How about your club?'' she asked back.

"They all went home early today for whatever reasons I don't know.'' Hisa answered with a shrug.

Yuura nodded, "Wasn't the Mahjong Club going to compete in the Prefectural Tournaments in the upcoming weeks?'' she asked.

Hisa nodded, "Yeah. My club and I are more than ready to compete.'' she replied.

"Even without the support of your loyal supporter.'' Yuura noted.

Hisa then let's out a sigh, "Yeah... things are kinda different without Suga-kun around." she said slumping down on the table.

"How did he became your supporter?'' Yuura asked.

"I think the reason he was supporting us because he had a massive crush on Nodoka.'' Hisa replied.

"Haramura?'' Yuura said.

Hisa nodded, "Yup! He had unrequited crush on that girl but after seeing how we play Mahjong, he has been supporting us ever since.'' she stated, "Also, he's the one who introduced to Saki.'' she added.

"Well... from what I heard they're childhood friends. Guess Suga-kun knows that Saki will be a big help to our Mahjong Club since she's a MONSTER in said game.'' Yuura stated.

"Can't deny that.'' Hisa said with a chuckle.

"Heard anything from him as of lately?'' Yuura asked.

Hisa nodded, "Suga-kun twitted that he's currently in a joint mission with Miho Nishizumi, Asuka Tanaka and Kyubi at a place called Karakura Town.'' she replied, "He even twitted that they missed the formation of two new teams in their Coalition.'' she added.

Yuura giggled, "Well... I wish everything goes well in his latest mission.'' she said before closing her notes, "All done! Now all I need to do is to submit to Tachibana-sensei." she stated.

"If she's still there.'' Hisa said with a grin.

"She'll be there!" Yuura argued standing up before making her way towards the door followed by the redhead.

 **bzzzttt...**

Later the two friends made their way towards the faculty room, Yuura entered the room as was greeted by a young-looking adult.

"Ah! Inoki-san, I've been waiting for you." the woman greeted.

 **Heartcross Academy Teacher**

 **Kyouko Tachibana**

Kyouko is a small female adult with a short pink hair and honey-orange eyes. She is wearing a dark-blue office jacket over a white blouse with white ribbon, dark-blue office skirt, white pantyhose and yellow slippers.

"Here's my homework.'' Yuura said handing her notebook to Kyouko.

Kyouko then looks at with a nod, "This is good.'' she stated, "Try not to forget your homework next time Inoki-san, just like what you did today." she reminded with a smile.

Yuura groaned, "You just had to remind me.'' she grumbled making Kyouko giggle.

Then Yuura exits the faculty room as Hisa waited for her from the outside, "Done?'' she asked with a grin.

Yuura sighed, "You can say that again...'' she said.

"Well... let's get going..." Hisa suggested then she realized something, "Oh right... it's still raining and we don't have any umbrella.'' she stated.

"Maybe I should call mom to pick us up, she had no work today after all.'' Yuura claimed taking out her phone.

"Great idea." Hisa replied.

The walks through the hallways while watching the rain pour down from the window, Yuura already called her mother and will be picking her up in a minute. Suddenly they heard a muffled voice.

"Do you hear that?" Yuura asked.

"Yeah... it's coming from the restroom!" Hisa pointed out.

Yuura quickly opens the restroom and to her shock, she found a woman on the floor, all tied-up and gagged on the mouth,

"Yutenji-sensei!" Yuura exclaimed running towards the woman, kneeling down next to her, "Who could do this to you?'' she asked.

 **Heartcross Academy Teacher**

 **Yayoi Yutenji**

Yayoi is an adult woman with an average height, she had a long pinkish-purple frizzy hair and purple eyes. She is wearing a purple short jacket over a red dress with blue flower designs, black pantyhose and dark high-heels.

"Wait up! Let me take off that caterpillar from her mouth.'' Hisa said.

"Caterpillar?'' Yuura repeated.

"First thing that came to my mind." Hisa replied before taking off the cloth from Yayoi's mouth.

"Inoki-san! You're sister is in danger!" Yayoi exclaimed in panic.

"What do you mean?" Yuura asked in shock.

"The person who did this me is after Suzuka!" Yayoi replied in worry.

Yuura's eyes narrowed in anger, "Hisa, go help sensei! I'm going to find my sister!" she ordered.

Hisa nodded, "Be careful.'' she replied as Yuura went to find her sister.

 **Bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile, Suzuka, Yuura's younger sister, is seen heading towards one classroom. She is currently wearing her school uniform which is the same as Yuura and Hisa though she is wearing a dark short skirt. Earlier today, she was given a note by her teacher Yayoi telling her to meet up with her in one classroom after class, not knowing that it's a trap.

The younger Inoki then enters the classroom looking around for her teacher, "Yutenji-sensei, I'm here!" she called. The suddenly several kunais was thrown at her, pinning her on the chalkboard, "What the?! Who did this?!" she exclaimed in shock.

"Ufufufu~ Looks like everyone was right... the younger Inoki is a very gullible girl.'' a voice commented.

Suzuka groaned, "Don't remind me.'' she muttered before glaring in front of her, "All right! Who are the hell are you?! And where is Yutenji-sensei!" she demanded.

Then a girl came out from the shadows, "Me? I am Usami... and I am a ninja." she introduced herself.

 **Ninja**

 **Usami**

Usami is a young girl with an average height, short pale-orange hair and blue eyes behind her thick-rimmed glasses. She is currently wearing a white lace dress, black pantyhose and white heels.

"A ninja in a white laced dress?" Suzuka snark, "Now I've seen everything." she commented with a blank look.

"As for your teacher, I tied her up in a restroom. In fact, I'm the one who sent you the note to come here.'' Usami stated.

"Okay! What do you want from me?" Suzuka demanded.

Usami then placed a finger on her chin, "Of course... to have fun with a cutie like you.'' she replied with a giggle.

"Fun?" Suzuka repeated only for her eyes widen in realization, "Oh no... I hope you're not thinking, what I'm thinking!" she exclaimed in panic, Usami giggles as she approaches, "Stay back! Don't come any closer! I was almost raped a week ago and hell no, I'm letting myself get raped by a woman!" she exclaimed trying to get away but she was still pinned on the chalkboard.

"Ufufufu~ I can do more than just that.'' Usami admitted.

"Get away from my sister!" a voice demanded.

And with that, Yuura charges in and throws a punch at Usami but she dodges and did a several steps back while keeping the smile on her face.

"Oneechan!" Suzuka called out in joy.

"Suzuka are you okay?!" Yuura asked.

"I'm fine! But that woman wants to do something on me that I can't put any words to it!" Suzuka replied.

Yuura the glared at Usami, "You have the nerve to do something like this to my sister! I'm gonna beat you to pulp!" she exclaimed.

Usami then eyed Yuura from head to toe, then let's out a giggle, "You're cute. Maybe I should have a little fun with you." she claimed.

"Not gonna happened!" Yuura exclaimed as she charges forward, she throws a punch but Usami blocks with her own fist, much to her surprise.

"Fufu~ I'm a ninja.'' Usami said before delivering a straight punch on Yuura's stomach making her gasp, she then follows this by an elbow on her back sending her crashing down the floor, she follows this by a stomp but Yuura rolls out of the way before quickly getting up.

Yuura charges again and delivers a spinning kick but was blocked by Usami's arm, then Usami brought out a kunai and swung it at Yuura but she manages to dodge it by an inch, Usami then followed this by a leg sweep tripping Yuura down on the floor, Usami then got on top of her and began to punch her face, Yuura tried to fight back but Usami would only swat away her punches.

"Oneechan! Get up!" Suzuka cried in worry.

Yuura tried to push her off but Usami's continuous punches is slowly weakening her, she tried to throw another punch but Usami grabs it before pinning it on the floor.

"Give it up girl... you maybe a fighter but you're still TOO green.'' Usami commented as she was about to punch her again.

Then suddenly, a gunshot was heard as Usami's eyes went wide, "Gnyah!" she grunted in a pain. Suzuka's eyes widen in shock as she saw what happened, Usami was shot on the shoulders. The bespectacled ninja slowly looks back to see Hisa glaring at her with a gun in hand.

"Get the hell away from my friends.'' Hisa demanded as she slowly closes the sliding door.

"Y-you...'' Usami said while wincing in pain.

"I said stay away from my friends.'' Hisa repeated, "Or else I'll shoot at you again and this time on the face.'' she threatened.

"... shooting people on the back isn't heroic, you know...'' Usami stated.

"I'm not the type of person who does heroic things.'' Hisa replied coldly.

"So... you're anti-hero then...'' Usami stated, "... free to shoot at someone dead inside the school's premises.'' she said.

"I rather not take that option.'' Hisa replied, "I don't have the time to deal hiding a dead body at the moment." she said, "I don't know what you're deal is or whatever obsession you had with the sisters. But the two already went through a lot as of lately and you adding up to that won't do any good! So, get out of here, take a hike and never come back!" she exclaimed.

Usami scoffed, "You're such a professional buzzkill.'' she commented.

"You have five more seconds to flee before I kill more than your buzz.'' Hisa replied darkly.

Usami stares at her for a minute before bolting out through window leaving them alone, Hisa then let out a sigh of relief pocketing her gun before approaching Yuura.

"You sure got your ass handed.'' Hisa commented offering her a hand, "You okay?'' she asked.

"Oh, ha-ha...'' Yuura grumbled before grabbing her hands as she got pulled up, "But thanks for the help." she said.

"No problem." Hisa replied with a smirk.

"Hello... can you two please get me out from this?'' Suzuka called with a blank look while still pinned on the chalkboard.

 **bzzzttt...**

Later after reporting what happened to the police, the trio of girls are now at the front school entrance waiting for the Inoki matriarch to arrive and pick them up.

"First a mugger, then kidnappers and a stalker, now a lesbian with hardcore sexual desires!" Suzuka counted, "How many freaks does this society had?!" she exclaimed in annoyance.

Yuura chuckled at her sister before turning to Hisa, "By the way, where did you get that gun?" she asked.

"Oh! I just found it in one empty room, I just grab it out of whim.'' Hisa replied, "Turns out pretty useful in that situation.'' she stated.

"But aren't you bothered by that? I mean, you did shoot someone.'' Suzuka pointed out.

Hisa let's out a hum, "It's weird... I think I'm still processing it." she admitted, "It's definitely not a great feeling and I hope I would never do something like that again." she said, "But if I had to protect my friends... I absolutely could.'' she claimed in determination.

Yuura smiled at her, "I see.'' she replied.

"Well... if you ever killed someone, I'm going to pretend that I didn't know you.'' Suzuka said bluntly.

"Suzuka! Don't say something like that?!" Yuura scolded as Hisa let's out a chuckle.

 **bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile walking in the dark alley, we see Usami still holding her wounded shoulder, "Bummer... I didn't get to do anything fun with those girls.'' she whined before smiling, "No matter... it was actually worth it meeting that girl.'' she said, "Hisa Takei... the rumored trainee that Heartcross is building up as their version of Marcus the Kane.'' she said with a grin.

 **Revekk - the two new OCs seems like characters originating from Rick & Morty but they're interesting.**

 **A/N: Inspired from Jexi the Hunter, Hope the Victor and David the Almighty Paladin. If the OCs are note created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	6. A Wild Emotionless Appeared!

"That is quite an adventure you had from this past days." Mina commented. She is currently wearing the Heartcross Academy uniform underneath her labcoat, black high-knee socks and brown shoes.

"Oh yeah... getting mugged, getting kidnapped and meeting a molotov throwing stalker & a lesbian ninja is really a great adventure.'' Yuura grumbled in annoyance.

It was another fine day at the Heartcross Academy, Yuura is currently hanging out with Mina inside the latter's laboratory.

Mina let's out a giggle, "That only proves that you're life is not as boring as everyone thinks.'' she commented while doing some sort of experiment.

"Oh ha-ha!" Yuura replied sarcastically, "By the way, what are you experimenting this time?'' she asked.

Mina let's s a small manic giggle, "I'm currently testing blood samples.'' she replied.

"Blood samples?" Yuura repeated in surprise, "Of whom?'' she asked.

Mina giggled again, "Zoro Roronoa and Teba.'' she replied with a sadistic smile.

"Zoro Roronoa and Teba?!" Yuura squawked in shock, "H-how did you get blood samples from them?!" she asked.

Mina then turns to her, "With this.'' she said opening her palms as a very, very, very small objects flew from her hand.

"What is that?'' Yuura asked.

"Mosquito droids. I used this things to suck out a few blood samples from those two without their knowledge.'' Mina explained.

"What are you gonna do with those blood samples, clone them?'' Yuura asked indecorously.

"That never crossed my mind but that's a great idea, thanks Yuura.'' Mina said before going back to work.

"Glad to help.'' Yuura replied sarcastically. She then noticed a large object covered by a white sheet from one corner, "What the heck is that?'' she asked.

Mina looks at the direction she's pointing and her smile becomes bugger, "That! My beautiful Yuura is one of my latest test subjects.'' she replied before making her way towards the large object hidden by white sheets.

"Test subject?'' Yuura repeated nervously, "Please don't tell me what I think it is.'' she said.

Mina giggled, "Don't worry... I'm not conducting any human experiments... yet.'' she said making Yuura a lot nervous when she said "yet", she then pulled the sheets revealing the large object to be cage with a strange creature inside.

The strange creature looks like an albino dinosaur with no mouth and beady eyes... Yuura's eyes widen in horror when she realized that it was an Emotionless inside the cage.

"Holy shit!" Yuura exclaimed falling down from her chair, "Is that... is that... is that an Emotionless?!" she stuttered in shock.

"Yes Yuura, this is an Emotionless.'' Mina replied before patting the creature, which is surprisingly calm, on the head, "Fascinating creatures I must say.'' she said.

"Fascinating my ass!" Yuura retorted, "What the hell are you thinking bringing that creature in school?!" she demanded.

Mina giggled, "You see... I've discovered that this creatures, despite being mindless, can be easily controlled. So I captured one myself and injected with a special serum and now... this creature is now tamed.'' she explained.

"Mina... I know you're a lot of things... but this is downright disturbing!" Yuura exclaimed, "By the way, how did you get one of those?" she asked, "If I remember correctly, Emotionless never appears in this city! Mostly they are spotted in Neo-City and New, New York.'' she pointed out.

"Strangely enough I encountered this one when I was taking a walk in the park one day and how it get here I had no idea.'' Mina answered with a shrug, "However I got a hunch that these won't be the last Emotionless that we'll see in this city.'' she stated.

"Great! If things aren't scary enough in this city.'' Yuura grumbled, "How are we going to know if there's an Emotionless roaming around in this city?'' she asked.

Mina smiled, "Easy... we use this.'' she said bringing a small rectangular device.

"What's that... a mini-tablet?'' Yuura asked.

"Nope! It may look like one but this is radar that can detect Emotionless' signatures.'' Mina explained then suddenly the radar began to let out a beeping sound, "And looks like it detected one.'' she stated.

"Are you serious? To where?'' Yuura asked.

Mina then looks at the device, "I believe that an Emotionless is roaming around an abandoned construction site.'' she said before smiling, "I think it's best that I go there and capture it.'' she said before turning to Yuura, "Wanna come?'' she offered.

Yuura let's out a sigh, "Do I have a choice.'' she replied.

 **bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile in the said abandoned construction site, we see Suzuka, in her Heartcross Academy uniform, along with two more girls looking around for something.

"Remind me again what are we looking for here again?'' one girl asked in annoyance.

 **Heartcross Student Council Secretary**

 **Mutsumi Shigino**

Mutsumi is a small young girl with a light-gray hair tied in small pigtails and had red eyes. She is currently wearing a different version of the Heartcross Academy uniform which consists of a dark-blue blazer jacket with yellow patterns over a white blouse with green ribbon, green plaid skirt, white socks and brown shoes.

Suzuka groaned, "Ugh... I told you before! We're here to look for my bow ribbon!" she replied. Indeed, she is not wearing her bow.

"Are you really sure it's here?'' the other girl asked in nervousness.

 **Film Student Group Member**

 **Nozomi Miyauchi**

Nozomi is a young girl with a short light-blue hair and dark-pink eyes with a red star in the middle. She wears the same Heartcross Academy Uniform as Mutsumi, the difference is that she wears a green scarf around her neck, white socks and brown shoes.

"I'm positive! I saw the crow who took my bow drop it here." Suzuka replied.

Mutsumi sighed, "Well... I hope we find it soon, this place is off limits and I don't want to get caught.'' she said.

"Relax Mutsu! There's nothing to worry about, it's not like you'll loose your student council secretary position for breaking a few rules.'' Suzuka stated nonchalantly while looking inside a mixer.

"If it did, I'm blaming you!" Mutsumi retorted.

Nozomi then checks behind a pile of wooden boxes and saw a white ribbon on the ground, "Found it!" she exclaimed with a smile as she grabs the ribbon and hands it to Suzuka, "Here you go.'' she said.

"Thank you Nozomi! I owe you one.'' Suzuka said putting on her bow, "Now that I got my bow back, time to find that crow and break it's frickin' neck.'' she said.

Mutsumi deadpanned, "Seriously?!" she said in disbelief.

Then suddenly they heard a loud crash, surprising them.

"W-what w-w-was that?!" Nozomi exclaimed in fear grabbing Suzuka's arm.

"Calm down Nozomi! It's just probably a cat...'' Suzuka said only to see a huge muscular Emotionless coming out from the corner, "... forget what I said." she said.

"What is that?!" Nozomi exclaimed.

Mutsumi then stares at the creature with narrowed eyes, "It's an Emotionless!" she said, "But what's it doing here?'' she asked in confusion.

The Emotionless' beady eyes then landed on the girls, it then let's out a loud roar before charging towards.

"I think that answers your question! That thing is here to hurt us!" Suzuka screamed in panic as Nozomi buried her face on the younger Inoki's shoulder.

Before the creature got close to them, Mutsumi outstretched her left arm out which caused the Emotionless to stop then she pushed her palm forward which sends the creature flying towards a wall.

"Mutsumi! Was that your _Gift_ , Mind-Kinesis?!" Suzuka exclaimed.

Mutsumi nodded, "Let's go before that thing gets up!" she said.

The three girl then made a mad dash towards the exit only to stopped when they saw another Emotionless, a smaller one to be precise, blocking their way.

"You got kidding me?!" Suzuka exclaimed in disbelief.

Mutsumi was about to use her power at the creature when Nozomi noticed the Emotionless behind them cracking it's hidden mouth open.

"Watch out!" Nozomi cried grabbing her friends and pulling them aside.

The larger Emotionless then breathes out a large fireball and hits the ground the girls once stood creating a large explosion.

"What the?! I though Emotionless don't have mouths?!" Suzuka exclaimed.

"I believe it's one of those new Emotionless that are reportedly sighted lately!" Mutsumi replied.

"W-w-what should we do? We're surrounded!" Nozomi cried in fear while holding on Suzuka very tightly.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" Suzuka cried in pain, "Nozomi, you're breaking my arm!" she exclaimed.

The smaller Emotionless then charges at them, however it was kicked away to the side by none other than Yuura.

"Onee-chan!" Suzuka said in delight.

"Are you girls okay?'' Yuura asked.

"We're fine Yuura-senpai!" Nozomi replied then she heard the smaller Emotionless roaring, "For now.'' she squeaked.

Then Mina appeared while eyeing the larger Emotionless, "My! That's a different type of Emotionless, very interesting.'' she said in keen interest.

"Be careful Mina-senpai! That one breathes out fire!" Mutsumi warned.

Mina nodded, "I see... you girls better get out of here and leave this to Yuura and me.'' she ordered.

The three girls nodded before running out of the exit as Yuura stood next to Mina, "So what's the plan?" the former asked while putting on a pair of red fingerless gloves.

Mina smirked, "I'll take on the larger Emotionless, I want to capture it while you take care of the smaller one.'' she instructed.

"What should I do with it?'' Yuura asked.

"Dispose of it, I already had one of those, so I don't need another one.'' Mina replied.

And with that, the two girls charges at their targets.

 **(Play Ruby Riot Theme - We Riot by CFO$)**

The smaller Emotionless swung it's claws at Yuura but she dodges by bending her body backwards before doing a back flip, she then charges forward delivering a right hook on the creature's jaw which she follows with a left, then a right, then another left before delivering an uppercut to it's jaws. The creature was dazed but continues to attack by swinging it's tail at her but Yuura rolls out of the way before doing another back flip and this time with an accompanying back kick to it's head.

"Time to end this!" Yuura exclaimed as she held her palms together, channeling blue energy in her hands as the Emotionless charges at her, she then open her eyes before thrusting her palms forward, "Take this!" she yelled as her palms fired a powerful energy wave towards the creature, blasting it to pieces, Yuura grimaced at the sight, "Eew... gross...'' she said.

Meanwhile the larger Emotionless relentlessly breathes out fireballs towards Mina, whom calmly walks towards the creature.

"Fufufu~ So you are one of those new Emotionless... I like you.'' Mina said with a sadistic smile as she walks forward, all the while the balls of fire passes her, not even grazing her. The Emotionless roared before charging towards her, she thrust her palm forward as the creature got closer, "Sit.'' she said when suddenly a powerful spark hits the Emotionless on the chest part which sends it crashing to a wall, "Fufu~ I believe you need a little discipline.'' she said before bringing out a tranquilizer gun before shooting the creature on the leg, making it roar in pain.

Yuura then approaches her, "Do you think that will work?'' she asked.

Mina giggled, "This Tranquilizer is lot stronger than usual tranquilizers." she replied as the Emotionless slumps down the ground unconscious, "And it works faster.'' she added.

 **bzzzttt...**

Later that day, we see Yuura along with her sister Suzuka and her friends, Nozomi and Mutsumi walking in the sidewalks of the city after the ordeal.

Nozomi sighed, "I can't believe that we had to experience something like that.'' she grumbled.

"Yeah... and it all started because Suzuka lost her ribbon." Mutsumi said bluntly.

"Hey don't blame everything about this on me!" Suzuka exclaimed, "If there's anything to blame, it's that damn crow who took my ribbon! Which I'm still going to strangle once I get my hands on it!" she stated in annoyance.

"You're still going on with that! Geez! Could you please just let it go?!" Mutsumi retorted.

"Never!" Suzuka replied in defiance.

As the two girls butt-heads, Nozomi turns to Yuura, "By the way, what is Mina-senpai going to do with that Emotionless, Yuura-senpai?'' she asked.

Yuura looks away nervously while scratching her cheek, "It's better not knowing kid..." she replied, _"Knowing Mina... she's gonna do an ungodly experiment with that creature."_ she thought.

Meanwhile back in Heartcross Academy inside Mina's personal lab, we see her standing in front of a table with countless bottles, beakers and test tubes filled with suspicious substance while the recently awaken Emotionless tries to get out from it's cage.

"My! Aren't you hostile but don't worry, you'll soon be tamed by me.'' Mina said turning to the creature with a smirk, "But of course...'' she said as she brought out an injection and taser, "... I'm going to have some fun with you fufufu~" she declared with a diabolical giggle.

On the other side of the room, the tamed Emotionless could only watch with it's beady eyes as Mina tortures the creature.

 _"Mina... she scare me sometimes but she is not a bad person... she isn't exactly a good person either.''_ Yuura thought,

 **A/N: Inspired from Jexi the Hunter, Hope the Victor and David the Almighty Paladin. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	7. A Silent Party Crasher

It was night time in Mega-Tokyo as we see a miserable-looking young man walking in the town's streets. But what's notable about the young man is the large buster blade behind his back.

The young man sighed, "Why can't I get the same respect as Kyoutarou does... I always do my best to help everybody but I always get look down upon." he muttered.

 **"Infamous" Freelance Hero**

 **Kenji Kazama**

Kenji has a spiky orange hair, brown eyes, and has an ear cuff on his left ear. He is currently wearing a blue blazer jacket over a white polo shirt and purple t-shirt, black pants and white & blue creamed sneakers.

"With all the small money I'm making from my freelance hero job, I won't be able to get a passport to go to different countries to join the other Coalitions.'' Kenji said as he continues ponder what to do next.

The young man then passes by the Inoki household. Inside we go to Kanako's room, the Inoki matriarch is currently looking at her in front of the mirror.

Kanako hums a little before smiling, "Hmm... I think this is good." she commented. She is currently wearing an elegant red laced dress that slightly shows her cleavage, red arm-length gloves, dark-brown pantyhose and red high heels.

Yuura then enters her room, "Mom?'' she called slightly startling Kanako, "Are you going somewhere?'' she asked. She is currently wearing her blue pajamas.

"Oh! Yuura... you startled me." Kanako exclaimed putting a hand on her chest, she then took a deep breath before answering her daughter, "You see I was invited by a colleague for a party. Utada and I decided to attend as a pair.'' she replied.

"Like a date?" Yuura asked with a mischievous smile.

Kanako blushed, "Yuura! Mou... Utada and I are not like that." she exclaimed in denial.

Yuura chuckled, "Sorry, sorry! I was just messing with you mom.'' she replied.

"Please don't joke something like that.'' Kanako pouted.

Then Suzuka enters the room and saw her mom in an elegant dress, "Wow mom! You look gorgeous!" she said in awe. She is currently wearing a white t-shirt with a blue collar and pink pajama pants.

Kanako giggles, "Thank you Suzuka.'' she replied with a smile.

Later the three Inokis are now inside the living room as Kanako is ready to go.

"Since this is quite an occasion, why not go and meet someone new mom.'' Yuura suggested.

"Mou... Yuura, why should I do that?" Kanako asked with her hands on her hips.

"Come on, it's been three years since you and dad divorced, I think it's about time you date again.'' Yuura reasoned while Suzuka made an uncomfortable look when she said that.

Kanako sighed, "I don't think I'm fitted to date again in this age.'' she replied, "Anyway... I better get going. Don't stay up too late.'' she advised before getting out of the house.

Their was short silence between the sister when the younger Inoki spoke, "Nee-san... why did mom and dad got into divorce again?'' she asked, "If I remember the two of them never did anything wrong." she said.

Yuura only averted her eyes towards the picture portrait on one table, "Who knows...'' she replied.

Outside Kanako got inside her car, though what her daughter said earlier was still in her mind, "I don't have the right to love someone again... not after hurting your father's feelings so much." she said solemnly as she starts her car and drives away.

Unbeknownst to her, a familiar black van was following her car. Her car then passes-by Kenji whom is standing in front of vending machine, he watches the car passed by before taking a sip of his soda, then he saw the black van passing him.

"Hmm... whatever those punks are up to, it will fail.'' Kenji said before taking another sip of his drink.

 **bzzzttt...**

Later Kanako arrived at large hotel called Guilty Crown, she quickly got off her car and went inside the hotel where another woman is waiting for her.

"Utada!" Kanako called in delight.

The woman named Utada turns to her with a smile, "Ah! Kanako, I've been waiting for you." she said.

 **Inoki Business Corporation Employee**

 **Utada Karibuchi**

Utada had a yellow short bob-cut hair and blue eyes. She is currently wearing a short blue dress, red pantyhose and blue high-heels.

"Sorry for having you wait." Kanako said.

"No, it's okay. The party is yet to start, so we have plenty of time to do something before that." Utada replied.

"I see... then how about we get a few drinks before that." Kanako offered.

Utada nodded, "That's a good idea." she replied.

Outside, we see the black van parked just inches away from the hotel, then one guy got off wearing a nice suit while two more got off the vehicle and made their way to the back of the hotel while the suited guy went to the main entrance of the hotel.

As this is going on, Kanako and Utada are currently at a bar counter having a few drinks.

"So how was your kids back home?" Utada asked.

"They're doing fine, though I still can't believe with the bizarre events that occurred to them from the past weeks." Kanako replied with a sigh.

"Oh right. I heard that you we're kidnapped once." Utada pointed out.

"Yeah... I still remember that punk who called me an old hag, good thing Miss Takei gave him a beating and is in jail right now, else I'll be the one who will put him out of his misery." Kanako grumbled as she took a sip of her cocktail, "By the way, how was your cousin doing these days?" she asked.

"Kenji is doing fine. He has been working as a freelance hero after leaving the Bite Gang." Utada replied, "Though... with his former background, he is getting a hard time getting accepted by everyone." she said.

"I see... at least he's doing something good." Kanako commented, "Has he tried moving out of the country to join the other Coalitions?" she asked.

"He wants to but his family lacks the money to afford him a passport. I wanted to help but he told me that he done enough trouble for everyone, since then he has been earning money through small part time jobs and his occasional freelance hero work. But that still wasn't enough." Utada explained with a sigh.

"I see... poor boy. He maybe a former member of the disgusting gang but he had a good heart." Kanako said.

"Hai." Utada replied.

Meanwhile inside one room of the hotel, we see Miyako looking through the window eyeing the black van parked outside. Miyako is currently wearing a wearing an elegant red top, a purple skirt, a black pantyhose and pink high-heels.

Miyako then brought out her phone, "Secure the perimeters, they're here." she ordered.

 **bzzzttt...**

Later that night, the party went on as Kanako and Utada are enjoying themselves while talking to their colleagues.

Kanako then pardon herself and went to the restroom. She was then seen washing her hands, when she looks at the mirror, her eyes widen in shock when she saw the same young man in a suit earlier standing behind her.

Kanako was about to scream however the young man quickly pressed a pad of chloroform on her face and locking her arms at the same time on her back.

"Mmmmmppphh..." Kanako let's out a muffled sound until she slowly lost her conscious before she fell down to the floor.

The young man in a suit then proceeds to tie her up when Utada enters the restroom and saw him along with the unconscious Kanako on the floor, she was about to let a scream but the young man quickly pressed the pad on her face while pinning her on the door, Utada tries to struggle but just like Kanako, she lost conscious.

The young man in suit tied her up and carried both of them out the room.

 **bzzzttt...**

Later, we see Kanako and Utada lying down a bed in one room, both are tied up and gagged. The two then slowly gain back consciousness, the two found themselves tied up and began to struggle to get out to no avail.

"Squirm all you want! That ain't helping ya on your situation!" a voice mocked.

The two looks up to see, the same young man in a suit glaring at them, but what terrifies them was the gun in his right hand. Kanako then recognized the young man as the same person who kidnapped her and her daughters before.

Her eyes widen which the young man took noticed, "Oh! I see! You remember me, you old hag! Well I'm flattered because I'm very sure that I haven't forgotten about you! You and your daughter was the reason I was caught and thrown in jail! And lucky for me, I managed to get out! So I can get my hands on you!" he exclaimed in anger.

Kanako then let's out an angry muffled sound.

"Yeah! Muffle all you want, I don't care!" the young man mocked before pointing his gun at the two women much to their horror, "Once I'm done with you, I'm coming after your daughters! And I. Will. Kill. Them!" he declared.

Suddenly the door was kicked open with Miyako entering while pointing her gun at the young man, "Freeze! Police Force! Drop down your weapon!" she demanded.

The young man gritted his teeth in anger, "You again!" he exclaimed.

"We already apprehended your companions! Surrender now!" Miyako stated firmly.

"No way! I ain't stopping now! Not until I get my revenge!" the young man said before pointing his gun at Miyako.

Miyako wasted no time before shooting the young man on the chest three times, the gang member gasped in shock before stumbling backwards to the floor, he tries to grasp for air before finally succumbing to his death.

Miyako let's out a sigh, "Well... at least it's over." she said before turning to the two women, "Are you two okay?" she asked when she recognized one of them, "Kanako!" she exclaimed before removing the gag and the ropes off them, "I can't believe you got yourself involve into something like this again." she commented.

Kanako took a deep breath, "I was thinking the same thing." she replied, "Thank you for saving us, I really owe you one." she said.

"It's no pleasure." Miyako replied.

Utada then looks down at the dead body of the young man, "Is he really dead?" she asked.

Miyako sighed, "Yeah... but I had no choice, this one is definitely a lost cause, his mind will never register any forms of reasoning. Sadly, killing him is the only way to keep him from causing more trouble." she explained.

Utada stares at the dead body and somewhat recognized him, "Is he a member of the Bite Gang?" she asked.

"Yes he is." Miyako answered, "Is there something wrong?" she asked.

Utada shook her head, "No, it's nothing." she liked.

"I see... anyway, I think the two of you should go home now, it's almost morning." Miyako suggested.

"I can't help but agree with you." Kanako replied.

"After this event, I think I will steer far away from parties for the time being." Utada stated as they burst out laughing.

 **bzzzttt...**

Kanako then got back home and when she enters the living room, she was surprised to see her daughters sleeping soundly on the carpet.

"Oh my! We're they waiting for me?" Kanako asked to no one in particular before smiling, "You two shouldn't have... then again..." she said before lying down between the girls, "It's been a while since we slept together like this." she said before closing her eyes as she slept alongside her beloved daughters.

 **bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile it's 1am in the morning, we see Kenji at a playground sitting on a swing while looking at the stars, when two males approaches him from behind.

"Ken-chan." the smaller male called.

"What do you want Nagayama... Yokoshima?" Kenji asked without turning around.

 **Bite Gang Member**

 **Hiroshi Nagayama**

Hiroshi is a tall young man with a brown complexion, he had a slick back dark hair and wears sunglass. He is currently wearing a black top, black baggy shorts, white sneakers and a dark scarf with fang-like design around his neck.

 **Yokoshima**

Yokoshima is a very small young man with a round bald head with three black, spiky mohawks and stubble body with short arms and legs. He us currently wearing a black long-sleeve shirt, black baggy pants, white sneakers and a dark scarf with a fang-like design around his neck.

"We need to tell you something." Hiroshi replied.

"If you're going to talk me out in coming back to the Bite Gang then you're wasting your time. I'm not coming back and that's final." Kenji said in defiance.

"That's not it... it's Kuwabe... he's dead." Hiroshi said.

Kenji turns to them with a shock look, "What?!" he exclaimed.

"Kuwabe and his group tried to kidnap that Inoki woman once more but it failed miserably, with Kuwabe getting killed by Inspector Kougami." Yokoshima explained.

"Kenji... I know you want to live a different life but the gang needs you right now." Hiroshi stated.

"Ken-chan... you are our voice reason, without you around the gang will continue to act more reckless. And without your guidance... we're all gonna die." Yokoshima said grimly.

Kenji could look away and close his eyes... he had no idea what to do.

 **A/N: Inspired from Jexi the Hunter, Hope the Victor and David the Almighty Paladin. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	8. The Cry of Despair

It was another fine day in Mega-Tokyo as we go to the Police Department, inside we see Miyako and Airi talking to each other.

"Even with the death of Kuwabe, the Bite Gang are still causing trouble." Airi said, "Do you think they had a new leader already?" she asked.

Miyako shook her head, "Negative, I've already talk to Kenji Kazama. He told me that the gang are now operating without a leader and according to him, since they had no one to lead them, they're a lot easier to get track down. We just need to keep on continuing in apprehending them." she stated while looking at some paper when one caught her attention, "What's this? High school and middle school boys disappearing without a trace.'' she read.

Airi nodded, "There are still no logical reasons for their disappearance. Either from kidnapping or running away, this has been happening for weeks.'' she stated.

Miyako could only narrow her eyes while thinking deeply.

 **bzzzttt...**

Walking in the city streets of Mega-Tokyo are Suzuka and another girl.

"I swear, the education we're getting these days are getting a lot harder and harder! Even that stupid seat work we had earlier was hard as rock!" Suzuka exclaimed in frustration. She is currently wearing her black hoodie jacket, blue denim shorts, dark thigh-high knee sock and blue rubber shoes.

"It's not that hard Suzuka... you're just plain stupid." the girl with her said bluntly.

 **Martial Arts Club Member**

 **Aoko Kawakami**

Aoko is a young girl that shares the same height as Suzuka. She had a short reddish-brown hair tied in twintails and had purple eyes. She is currently wearing a brown sweatshirt, red denim shorts, white socks and blue rubber shoes. She is Sakie's younger sister.

"Oh! Ha-ha! Very funny.'' Suzuka replied sarcastically with gritted teeth, then she noticed something, "Ah! My stupid shoes are untied!" she gasped before kneeling down to fix it.

"Excuse me." a voice called.

The two turns around to see two girls approaching them, "Hello... do you girls live here?" one girl asked.

"Ah! Yes we are.'' Aoko replied, "Are the two of you new here?'' she asked.

The first girl nodded, "Yes we are. We we're born and raised from New-New York before our mom decided to settle here." she replied, "I'm Nanase Amaya and this is my younger sister, Yurika.'' she introduced themselves.

"Hello..." Yurika shyly greeted.

 **Nanase Amaya and Yurika Amaya**

Nanase is a slightly tall young girl with a bluish-silver shoulder-length hair and orange eyes, she is currently wearing a white sailor uniform with a light-blue plaid collar and white ribbon tie, dark-blue plaid skirt, white pantyhose and brown shoes. Yurika is inches smaller than Nanase and had a long bluish-silver hair tied in pigtails and had orange eyes, she is currently wearing a white sailor uniform with dark collar and red ribbon tie, light-blue plaid skirt, white & gray thigh-high socks and black shoes.

"It's nice meeting you two.'' Aoko greeted, "I'm Aoko Kawakami and the duncehead tying her shoes is Suzuka Inoki." she introduced herself and Suzuka.

"Oi! Who are you calling a duncehead?!" Suzuka demanded but was ignored.

"Since the two of you are new here, would you like the two of us to show you around?'' Aoko offered.

"Oh, that's so sweet of you. Thank you very much.'' Nanase replied in delight.

"You two are gonna love it here." Aoko said with a smile.

"Ugh... Aoko...'' Suzuka called.

Aoko looks down at her, "What is it?" she asked.

"How do you tie shoes again?'' Suzuka asked.

Aoko and the Amaya sisters could only stare at her weird.

 **bzzzttt...**

In another side of the city, we see Yuura and Sakie walking at the sidewalks after a day in school as Sakie let's out a sigh.

"What's wrong Sakie? Is there something bothering you?" Yuura asked. She is currently wearing her white sailor uniform with blue collar, blue plaid skirt, gray pantyhose and black shoes.

"For some reason... I had a feeling that something's bad gonna happen today." Sakie replied. She is currently wearing a dark sailor uniform with dark collar and red tie, red plaid skirt, red pantyhose and light-grey shoes.

"Are you serious?!" Yuura asked seriously before looking around, "I hope it's not some sort of Final Destination feeling.'' she stated nervously.

Sakie giggles, "Don't worry Yuura darling. Whatever it is, I bet it's nothing big.'' she replied.

"I hope so... after what happened to my family from the past weeks, I rather stay away from trouble as much as I can.'' Yuura grumbled.

The two girls then came across Kenji Kazama in front of a vending machine taking out a can of beer. He is currently wearing an orange hoodie sweatshirt, blue jeans and red & white sneakers.

"Kenji-san!" Sakie gasped running towards the young man, "I told you to stop drinking beers?!" she scolded trying to reach out for the beer from his hand,

Kenji then pulls the beer away from her, "Buzz off! It's my therapy!" he replied, "Plus I need it! After what happened a few nights ago.'' he reasoned with a solemn look.

Sakie's eyes widen as she realized what she meant, her eyes soften before backing away a little from him, "I see..." she said as Kenji opens the can, "So... how are you doing?'' she asked.

Kenji took a sip of his beer before speaking, "To be honest... my feelings are mixed... I'm devastated that he's gone but at the same time, I feel that he had it coming for all the trouble that he caused." he replied with a slight frown.

"Are you guys talking about the Bite Gang leader that Detective Kougami gunned down a few nights ago?'' Yuura bluntly asked earning her a glare from Sakie making her flinch, "Shutting up." she squeaked.

"No, no, it's fine, don't get angry at her Sakie, she's just asking." Kenji reassured, "To be honest, I've heard worse things about Kuwabe's death but I'm not bothered about it.'' he stated.

"I see... so what are the guys doing now?'' Sakie asked in concern.

Kenji sighed, "Nothing changed. Even without a leader, they still kept creating trouble." he replied as Sakie and Yuura looks at him with worried looks.

 **bzzzttt...**

Back to the other side of the city, we see Suzuka and Aoko showing the Amaya sisters around while meeting some people along the way.

"So how do you like the city so far?'' Aoko asked.

"It's a wonderful place!" Nanase exclaimed in delight, "Though I'm wondering why I don't see many males around here.'' she pointed out.

Suzuka chuckled nervously, "Hehe... there's a reason for that... and it's a not a good one." she replied.

Before Nanase could ask about that, they come across an alley and saw a young man sitting by the wall, with his face buried on his knees.

"Oh my God!" Nanase gasped as she ran towards the young man, "Are you okay? What's wrong?" she asked.

"I'm useless... I'm useless in this society... I can't do anything right... I'm useless...'' the young man muttered without looking up from him.

"What's... wrong with him?'' Yurika asked nervously.

Suzuka then noticed a black miasma emitting from the boy's body, "Nanase! Get away from him!" she shouted pulling her away, just in time for the boy to shout.

"Gwaaarearaaagghh!" the boy let's out a horrifying scream of pain, his eyes are rolled at the back of his head while his right hand clutches his chest, "AAaagrhhaffhhhh!" he screamed more loudly as the girl watches him in horror, the boy then fell down the ground as his body slowly mutates into a dark substance, his arms, legs and head began to flatten while his entire widens like sheet, after a few agonizing seconds, the boy transforms into a shadow-like creature with yellow eyes and a sharp mouth, "Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!" the creature let's out a horrifying cry.

The four screams out in horror from what they just witnessed. And for some odd reason, they ran inside the alley rather than the streets with the strange crying creature chasing after them.

"Don't look back!" Aoko shouted and for some reason, Suzuka looks back.

"oooomaaaaagaaaadddheeeelppppmeeememeegaaaaadddd!" the creature cried as he chases after the girls.

"Aaaahhh!" Suzuka screamed in fright, "I looked back!" she cried as she runs even faster.

The girls kept running around the maze-like alley, weird isn't it, as the strange crying creature chases after them. Suzuka tripped one time making her fall to the ground and when the creature got closer, she screams loud and began to crawl in a fast phase. After a minute of running, the girls are now seen back against a wall as the creature slowly crawls towards them.

"gaaaaaaaaaaaaaddddddheeeeeelllpppppmmmeeeeeeeeeaaaaahhhhh!" the creature cried.

"O-oneechan!" Yurika cried hugging her sister as Nanase embraces her protectively.

"What do we do?! What do we do?!" Suzuka exclaimed in panic.

Suddenly a sharp object pierced through the creature's body, "aaaaaaahhhhhgaaaaaadddddiiiiiittttthurrrrrtttsss!" it screamed in pain. The creature was then slowly gets lifted up from the ground, Aoko then saw her sister Sakie holding her naginata which she used to stab the creature from the back.

"Oneechan!" Aoko called out in delight.

"We heard you girls screaming from the streets!" Sakie replied and with all her strength, throws the creature behind her, "Yuura darling! Now!" she called.

Yuura appears with her fist glowing blue, "Haaaaa!" she bellowed before delivering a powerful uppercut, sending the creature flying above.

Kenji then appears above wielding his buster blade, he then thrusts his blade forward stabbing the creature by the chest making it scream louder in pain.

"IIIIIIITTTTTTHHUUURRRTTTSSSSSHEEEEELLPPPMMEEEEEGAAAAADDDD!" the creature cried.

"Don't worry... I shall free you from your suffering.'' Kenji whispered before pulling the trigger from the end of his blade. The blade then began to glow brightly in yellow aura and without a minute later, the shadowy creature exploded into pieces will blood spilling to the walls and Kenji himself. Kenji drops safely to the ground before putting his blade away.

"Oneechan!" Aoko cried as she runs to her sister whom pulls her into a hug, "I'm glad you came!" she said.

"I'm glad that you're all right.'' Sakie replied before turning at everybody else, "Is everyone fine?'' she asked.

"We're fine, still in shock from what just happened but we're fine.'' Nanase replied as Yurika shyly nodded.

"But what was that?" That creature was a boy at first, before it turns into that shadowy monstrosity!?" Suzuka exclaimed.

"They are called the _Despairs_." Kenji answered as everyone turns to him, " _Despairs_ are humans who gave in to despair turning them into those sentient shadow creatures. There are no ways in turning them back to normal, death is their only ticket to salvation." he explained with a grim look

Everyone looks at him with horrified looks, "W-W-what?!" Yuura stuttered in shock.

"How do you know about this?" Sakie asked.

"I've been fighting them for quite some time now... the other persons who knows about this are the Maiden Knights themselves." Kenji replied before walking away, "I think you girls should get outta here, I'm going to tell everything to the police." he suggested.

"Will you be okay?'' Sakie asked.

"I'll be fine.'' Kenji replied back.

 **bzzzttt...**

Later that day, the sun was about to set as we go inside a cafe where we the Inoki sisters, Kawakami sisters and the Amaya sisters hanging out at two tables.

"I'm sorry that you had to experineced that, I forgot to tell you that a lot of weird things going on in this city.'' Aoko stated apologetically.

"It's fine... mom did told is about the dangers in this city but I wasn't expecting something like that to happen." Yurika replied.

"Don't worry. Everything is over for now." Suzuka reassured.

"Word of advice... stay away from Suzuka, she's a harbinger of disaster.'' Aoko said bluntly.

"Oh! Ha-ha! Very funny Aoko, so funny, I forgot to laugh!" Suzuka exclaimed with a pout.

At the other table, Nanase, Yuura and Sakie are getting to know each other well, "So your going in the same class as Sakie? That's great! Maybe the three of us could go out sometimes.'' Yuura stated.

"Thank you." Nanase replied, "I just hope I get along well with everyone at school.'' she said.

"Don't worry Nanase darling." Sakie reassured, "You'll definitely get along well with everyone." she said.

Suddenly out from nowhere, a hand grabs Sakie and Aoko from behind, said hand actually belongs to an older woman whom pulls them into a tight hug.

"My sisters! I heard what happened from Kazama-chii! Are you two okay? Are you hurt? Do you need medical attention? Please tell your big sister because she's really worried!" the woman cried.

 **Inoki Business Corporation Employee**

 **Masami Kawakami**

Masami is a young adult whom is inches taller than Sakie. She had short reddish-brown hair with sharp ends and had purple eyes. She is currently wearing a dark-blue biker jacket over a white top, blue plain office skirt, black pantyhose and blue heels. She is the older sister of Sakie and Aoko.

"Aak! Damn that Kazama! Why did he had to tell her what just happened?!" Aoko exclaimed trying to get out from her overprotective sister's tight grip.

Sakie chuckled nervously, "I think he had justified reason for telling her.'' she replied.

The rest burst out laughing as Masami continues to hug her sisters.

 **bzzzttt...**

Later that night on top of a building, we see a male figure in a strange futuristic looking armor around the city.

"This is very interesting city, it does had it fair share of questionable people, but that's understandable." the male said, "Every city is not perfect." he said.

 **Lukz Ramzyse**

Lukz is a tall young man with short messy light brown hair, fair skin, average build and dark blue eyes. He's clad in a black protective upper body skinsuit and black pants over light gray, dark blue and electric blue Mandalorian armor.

"I hope my sister is almost done in repairing the ship soon.'' Lukz said before dropping down the building in ease.

 **A/N: Inspired from Jexi the Hunter, Hope the Victor and David the Almighty Paladin. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	9. Lukz Ramzyse

The story starts late at nigh as we see a young man named Lukz Ramzyse, he is currently wearing a dark blue t-shirt with a gray ankh symbol (the Ankh symbol is his family's clan symbol), light gray and electric blue hooded jacket, black fingerless gloves, a black computer watch on his right wrist, dark blue jeans with a belt and his trusty blaster pistols holstered on his hips, his lightsaber hanging on his belt and light gray and electric blue strapped running shoes. He is Mandalorian, by the way.

And what is a Mandalorian?

Mandalorians were a predominantly human ethnolinguistic cultural group who originated on the planet Mandalore. Mandalorians had a particularly unique role in galactic history, and could be commonly found not only on the Mandalorian homeworld and its moon, Concordia, but across Mandalorian Space and the galaxy at large on worlds such as Kalevala, Krownest, and Concord Dawn.

And who is Lukz Ramzyse?

Well... he was the son of the leaders of "House Ramzyse" a once mighty & powerful house that he & his older sister Korrianna were a part of. House Ramzyse left their children in the care of the Protectors when he and his sister were 5 and 6 respectively. They attempted to free Mandalore from the Empire's grasp but unfortunately House Ramzyse failed. Years later with Fenn Rau's permission Lukz left Concord Dawn to explore the Galaxy. He had a number of encounters here and there which lead him to getting new Mandalorian armor, a short reunion with his sister, a new ship, new droid companions, his Gift and new weapons. When he became 17 he returned to Concord Dawn for a visit but discovered it in ruins & everyone he knew was gone. Then a skirmish happened with him and the Empire, then he was reunited with his sister Korriana who revealed that she's a _Blessed_ like him. With the siblings together again they escaped Concord Dawn in Lukz's ship. Suddenly out of nowhere, they were sent into a portal to places unknown. When they woke up, they crash landed somewhere a mile from Mega-Tokyo. Lukz's ship was fully intact but needed repairs for 2 weeks but with his sister's help they can repair it in just half a week (4 days). While doing that, he went to explore the city and discovered that they landed on some "Backwater Planet" that was centuries away from their level of tech, sure the city and landscapes were nice but their tech is kinda not advanced enough for them.

In his stay in the city of Mega-Tokyo, he became a vigilante, and along the way, he helped the people of Mega-Tokyo (without using his Ion Saber) and news about him was spreading around the city like wild fire: a strange vigilante in armor of a shade of light gray and two shades of blue with a jetpack and a T-visor shaped helmet, helping the citizens of Mega-Tokyo at night with weapons that fire blue lasers, unknown tech and _Blessed_ powers. Sadly only a small portion of the public recognized his heroics and even the Heroes Coalition of Mega-Tokyo doesn't acknowledges him. He has been also fighting and exterminating shadow that he sees in dark alleys and abandon places. Though much to his confusion, he noticed every time he kills those shadowy figures, he would hear several males disappearing from existence.

Right now, Lukz is out in the street investigating the disappearance of the males.

 **bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile, somewhere miles away from Mega-Tokyo, we see a Lukz' ship getting repaired by a young woman along with two robots.

"Ugh... I think that should do it." the young woman said while closing a hatch.

 **Korriana Ramzyse**

Korriana is a tall young woman an inch taller than her brother Lukz with ginger shoulder length bob cut hair in a waterfall braid, fair skin, slim and strong build, medium bust and gray eyes. She is currently wearing she wears a sleeveless light gray muscle shirt with a dark gray ankh symbol on the upper left side under an open dark blue jacket with electric blue cuffs, light gray fingerless gloves, a black computer watch (the same as Lukz's) on her left wrist, gray cargo pants with a belt, and electric blue strapped combat boots.

"Did I mention he was tall as a building and could shoot laser beams from his eyes?" a Pit-Droid reminded.

 **DAX-17 AKA Dax**

Lukz's Dum-series Pit Droid companion. His body is tan with dark blue paint trims (similar to WAC-47 only dark blue paint).

The Astromech made a beeping sound as a response.

 **BZ-R7 AKA Buzzer**

Lukz's Astromech companion. He has a blue and white body, round white and electric blue head and green sensor light.

"Exactly!" Dax replied, "By the end of the 72 hours, a guy came up to me and was like "How long have you BEEN here?" and I stopped for a second and was like, "What day is it?" and he's like, "Go home. Go home right now."." he stated.

As Buzzer continues to listen to Dax. Korriana, on the other hand, is getting annoyed by the Droid's non-stop talking.

"Dax! If you don't stop talking I'm gonna fry you to crisp!" Korriana threatened as she raises her open palm at said Pit droid with sparks of blue lightning because the more Korriana gets annoyed, the slower repairs will progress.

Dax simply raised his arms in surrender.

Korriana then let's out a sigh before looking up at the sky, "I wonder what Lukz is doing right now?'' she wondered out loud.

"Mew?'' a Loth-cat meowed at her feet.

 **Tamee**

Korriana's Loth-cat companion. She has gray colored skin.

Korriana smiled at the Loth-cat before petting it's head, "Don't worry, my brother can take care of himself.'' she said.

 **bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile, Lukz is inside an alley talking to a thug, which surprisingly very friendly.

"I'm telling ya kid, the lives of guys here are hard ya know, no matter how hard we work, we just don't get the respect we deserve men." the Thug explained, "You could see in the streets, the female population are very happy while the male population had the opposite." he pointed out.

"Why?'' Lukz asked in confusion.

Thug blew a smoke out from his mouth, "You're really not from here, kid." he said, "Well... to be honest, I had no idea. But my best bet is because the Heroes Coalition of this damn country is a women. Now I'm not being a sexist or anything, in fact I don't mind being led by a woman." he admitted, "Mega-Tokyo's Heroes Coalition are only composed by female heroes, it's been like that ever since and nothing will change no matter what we males reason to them, and so, we males gets less respect and attention." he explained.

"So... what happens to most males then?" Lukz asked.

"They would sometimes move out from this country to join the other Coalitions but those who can't afford money to go to other countries would turn into a life of crime." the Thug replied, "Which only worsens the image of the male populations.'' he said, "Or worse... they take their own life." he added.

Lukz grimaced at the thought, "I see...'' he muttered.

"I suggest you move out this country kid. I don't want you to suffer the same treatment as we are.'' the Thug suggested.

"Actually... my sister and I will be leaving soon." Lukz replied.

The Thug smirked, "I see... well good for you." he said, "Welp! I better get going, it's nice meeting you.'' he said as he walks away.

"The feelings the same." Lukz replied as walks to the opposite direction.

As Lukz continues to walk in the streets, he came across another alley, where he heard some voices. He take a look inside to see three girls facing off two members of the Bite Gang. The girls are none other than Yuura, Sakie and Hisa.

"Look! Just leave us alone and we'll be all on our way.'' Hisa reasoned.

"Shut up you bitch! It's because of you bitches, we lost our leader!" the first guy yelled in anger.

"You're being unreasonable here!" Sakie exclaimed.

"Shut up! We're going to make you bitches suffer!" the second guy shouted.

"Look! We're sorry to what happened to your leader! But you can't just blame every females because of that!" Yuura reasoned.

"I said shut up! The fault of one is the fault of many!" the first guy yelled.

Lukz had enough of this, before the males could do any move he quickly got in front of the girls while pointing his Ion Saber at the males, much to everyone's surprise.

"Leave them alone." Lukz demanded with a threatening tone.

The first guy scoffed, "Who the hell are you? A Jedi wannabee?'' he asked.

"What? How did you know about that?" Lukz demanded in suspicion.

"Dude... Star Wars... anyway... back off punk! We got something to do here!" the second guy exclaimed.

"If you don't..." the first guy said while pointing his gun at him, "... we'll kill you first." he said much to the girl's horror.

Lukz was unfazed, instead he swiftly swung his weapon slicing the guy's gun in half, shocking the males and astonishing the girls. But Lukz wasn't finish as he quickly delivers a spinning kick at the first guy's stomach which sends him crashing towards the second guy and then towards the wall.

"Once again, I'm telling you, leave them alone!" Lukz demanded.

The first guy slowly got on his knees, "Damn... I'm not gonna let some punk get the best of me... I'm sick of this... I am sick of this!" he yelled when his eyes suddenly went wide, "AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" he screamed in pain while holding his chest, surprising everyone even his companion.

Yuura then realized what's happening, "Oh no... it's happening again...'' she gasped.

Lukz then turns to her, "What do you mean?'' he asked in confusion.

Before she could give him any answer, the guy fell down the ground as his body slowly mutates into a dark substance, his arms, legs and head began to flatten while his entire widens like sheet, after a few agonizing seconds, the boy transforms into a shadow-like creature with yellow eyes and a sharp mouth, "Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!" the creature let's out a horrifying cry.

"He... he... turn into a _Despair_!" Sakie exclaimed in horror.

" _Despair_?" Lukz repeated.

" _Despairs_ are humans who gave in to despair turning them into those sentient shadow creatures. And according to a friend of ours, there are no ways in turning them back to normal, death is their only ticket to salvation." Hisa explained grimly.

Lukz's eyes widen in shock, he was fighting the shadow figures known as _Despair_ for quite some time, but he was shock to find out that they were humans to begin with... then he realized one thing, he's been killing them all this time.

"Look out!" Hisa called out.

Lukz up to see the creature lunging towards, in instincts he stabs his weapon at the shadow figure making it cry in pain, he then made a vertical v-shaped slice as the creature disintegrates into pieces before vanishing, defeating it. But Lukz was not happy about it.

Creature or not, those were humans.

"No... I don't want to turn into something like that?!" the remaining guy cried in panic, suddenly he pulls out a gun before aiming at it's head.

"Wait! Don't-" Yuura shouted trying to stop the guy.

But too late, the guy pulled the trigger as a lone bullet went through his head, killing him in an instant before dropping down to the floor as the ground gets soaked in blood.

Yuura then collapsed on her knees, "N-No...'' she muttered in shock as Sakie ran towards her.

Lukz could stare at the dead body, "Just what the heck is going on in this city?'' he asked in confusion.

"It has been like this for a long time.'' Hisa replied as Lukz turns to her, "And it won't be the last." she added.

Suddenly they heard the sirens from the distance, Lukz decided to leave only for his arm to be grabbed by Hisa, and much to his shock her grip was insanely strong.

"Where are you going... Mister Vigilante?" Hisa asked making his eyes widen, "I believe Detective Kougami wants a word with you.'' she said as two police cars stopped in front of the alley and out came Miyako, Chitose and Airi.

Later...

After Chitose and Airi had taken the body away, Miyako had a talk with Lukz, the young man was reluctant at first but decided to tell her a few things about him.

"I see... so you're not from here." Miyako mused earning a nod from Lukz, "Well then Mister Ramzyse, we are very thankful for your help in the past nights.'' she said.

"It's no pleasure." Lukz replied, "By the way, what are you gonna do about the _Despairs_?'' he asked.

Miyako sighed, "Dispose of them... is our only solution.'' she replied solemnly.

"But... But they're humans?!" Lukz exclaimed.

"Once. They we're humans but I understand where this going. However we had no other options, once they turned into those creatures, there are no way for them to return to normal." Miyako stated making Lukz tighten his fists.

Yuura, Sakie and Hisa then approaches them, "Umm... thank you very much for helping us.'' Yuura said with a bow with the latter following her example.

"No... it's fine. I just did what's right.'' Lukz replied.

"So... what are you gonna do now?" Miyako asked.

"My sister and I will be leaving this city soon." Lukz replied, "But we had no idea where to go though.'' he admitted.

Miyako then let's out a hum, "I see... you said you're a _Blessed_ right?'' she asked earning a nod from Lukz, "Then I suggest the you and your sister should head towards Neo-City.'' she suggested.

"Neo-City?'' Lukz repeated.

"It's a city similar to this but the difference is, it had no animosity between the male and female population. There is also a Heroes Coalition in that city and unlike here, it accepts both genders as members." Miyako explained.

"I think you'll benefit yourself more in that city." Hisa said.

Lukz nodded, "Sounds like a nice place." he replied.

Miyako then told him the address of Neo-City, he said goodbye to the girls before making his way back to his ship where his sister is waiting for him. After explaining a few stuffs to her, the siblings along with their companions got into the ship before flying out from Mega-Tokyo as they made their way to Neo-City.

 **A/N: Inspired from Jexi the Hunter, Hope the Victor and David the Almighty Paladin. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	10. Picnic Panic

It was another fine day but where not starting our story in the city of Mega-Tokyo, where starting our story outside the city. In a road somewhere, we see a car go towards a beautiful grassy fields with many flowers blooming around the area. Inside the car are the Inoki Family along with Suzuka's friend, Nozomi.

"Are you all sure that we got everything we need in this picnic?'' Kanako reminded. She is currently wearing a pink long-sleeve shirt, dark-gray skirt, black pantyhose and brown heels.

"Hai." Yuura replied with a smile, "We got food, drinks, cameras and my PS Vita." she counted. She is currently wearing blue long-sleeve shirt underneath a gray sleeveless dress, white pantyhose and pink shoes.

"Why do you had to bring your PS Vita along in this picnic?!" Suzuka pointed out with a blank look. She is currently wearing a black short-sleeve shirt with white lines and a hoodie, a white plaid skirt, white high socks and white & blue rubber shoes.

"Well... Honoka is gonna send me a message today, so I brought it along." Yuura replied.

"What's up with that lame excuse?! You just want to bring your PS Vita along! And Honoka can just message you through your phone!" Suzuka retorted.

Nozomi giggled, "Umm... thank you so much for bringing me along in this picnic, Miss Inoki.'' she said. She is currently wearing a white blouse with pink linings, a blue denim shorts, white & gray high socks, white rubber shoes and her green scarf around her neck.

"It's no pleasure Nozomi. Plus, I heard from Suzuka that you're looking for a new location for your new film project and I think the place we're going will be a good spot for your little project." Kanako replied.

Nozomi nodded, "Thank you very much." she said with a smile.

"Get that stupid PS Vita away from me!" Suzuka exclaimed in horror.

"Stupid?! How dare you called the PS Vita stupid! Apologize now and to every PS Vita owner out there!" Yuura demanded.

"Never!" Suzuka refused.

Later they arrived at the picnic area as they began to relax. Kanako and Yuura are having some conversation while sitting on the grass while Suzuka and Nozomi are looking around at one area full of tall sunflowers with the latter taking pictures with her camera.

Later that day, we see all of them basking under the shade of large tree.

"Ah... this is the life...'' Suzuka said lazily lying down on the grass.

Kanako giggles, "Mou... this really proves how much of a lazy girl you are." she said.

"It's so warm and cozzy, I can't help it.'' Suzuka reasoned.

Nozomi then looks at her digital camera checking out the pictures she took earlier, "Um! The girls would definitely love to make a film around this place.'' she mused.

"Ah... I wish Hisa was here, right now...'' Yuura mused with a relax smile.

Suzuka raised an eyebrow, "Did I hear that right?'' she asked.

"Good afternoon ladies.'' a voice greeted.

They then turn to their left to see a female magician standing there.

"My name is Fumina Anehara, the greatest magician alive! I'm here to save you from boredom with my magic.'' the magician exclaimed cheerfully.

 **Magician**

 **Fumina Anehara**

Fumina is a young adult with an average height. She had a long luscious black hair, green eyes and a fair skin tone. She is currently wearing a black open vest over a sleeveless black leotard, dark-brown pantyhose, black high heels, white cuffs, black ribbon tie, domino mask and dark top hat with red linings.

"Woah! A magician, this is so cool!" Suzuka exclaimed.

"Thank you, little one. For that, I will give all of you a special performance.'' Fumina proclaimed which got everyone excited.

And with that, Fumina began to perform various tricks such as pulling a rabbit from her hat and making a deck of cards float in the air, she then take it to the extreme by creating a doppelganger of her, sitting in mid-air and producing out fireworks from her hat which leaves the four in awe and amazement.

"As for my last trick... I'm going to do something amazing.'' Fumina declared.

"I wonder what it is?" Nozomi asked.

Fumina let out a smirk, a very familiar smirk that Yuura recognized, she then brought out a stick before swing it in the air, "Voila!" she said as bluish powder flows down on them, causing their eyes to get heavy.

"What the... why am I getting sleepy...?" Suzuka asked as she began to wobble.

"Woah... but I'm not even... tired yet...'' Nozomi said as she feels the same.

"Did I... get enough sleep today...?" Kanako questioned while holding her head.

Yuura then realized what's going on, "Damn... sleeping powder... we're been trick...'' she said.

And with that, the four fell down on the grass asleep, meanwhile Fumina looks down on them with a smile.

"You four will make a good servant." Fumina said. The wicked magician then uses her magic to levitate the four before placing them inside her car's trunk, "I better get out of here before "they" come." she said getting inside her car before driving away.

Meanwhile, Miyako arrived at the place with a gun in hand, she began to look around, "Damn... she got away...'' she said with gritted teeth as Airi walks beside her, "Airi... report?'' she commanded.

"Hai!" Airi replied, "Our source told us that indeed the magician came here. She was entertaining a group of girls. They say later she went off, that was half a hour ago." she stated.

"We must find her!" Miyako exclaimed.

"What are her charges?" Airi asked.

"Robbery." Miyako replied, "She stole all of the valuables of a jewelry shop, and tied the people there." she added.

"Miyako-san! I found something!" Chitose called from the other side.

Miyako and Airi then ran towards Chitose, "Chitose, what is it?" the former asked.

Chitose was looking at the bags under the tree, "I believe this belongs to the girls that the magician entertained earlier.'' she pointed out.

"You don't think she kidnapped them as well." Airi said.

Miyako then looks at the belongings and her eyes widen in shock, "Oh no! This belongs to Kanako and her daughters!" she pointed out.

"Are you serious?!'' Chitose gasped.

"Them again?'' Airi asked in disbelief, "They're really are a magnet of trouble." she said scratching her head.

"We need to find and capture this magician quick! She might be doing something horrible to the family.'' Miyako exclaimed.

"Hai!" Airi and Chitose replied firmly.

Before they could make a move, Airi's phone began to ring, "Hello.'' she greeted placing the phone on her ears, "Okay... gotcha.'' she said with a nod, she placed her phone back in her breast pocket as she turns to Miyako, "Our sources told me that he found the magician's current location.'' she said.

Miyako nodded, "Then let's go.'' she replied.

 **bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile somewhere in a lone room, we see Fumina entering the said before closing the door shut.

"I'm back!" Fumina announced, "Sorry I was late, had to hide my car and took care of the owner of this place." she said with a giggle watches the bound and gagged Kanako, Suzuka, Yuura and Nozomi, "Oh don't be scared I'm not gonna kill you or anything, I just wanna have some fun with you four." she cooed.

 _"I really hate that word in this situations."_ Suzuka thought with a blank look.

"Hmmmmphhh..." Kanako muffled.

"You want to speak to me?" Fumina pointed out, "Okay I will take your gag off if you don't scream." she said.

"Hmmmhmmm?!" Kanako muffled again as Fumina took off her gag, "Please... what ever you want to do, do it to me. Leave my daughters and their friend out if this, you can do what ever you want with me." she begged.

 _"Mom! I appreciate the noble act but I gotta feeling this criminal won't listen to you."_ Yuura thought.

"Sorry sweetie, but I need all of you to help me get relaxed."Fumina replied, "Besides you won't remember a thing." she said.

 _"I knew it..."_ Yuura thought.

"Why is that? Are you gonna use your magic on us?" Kanako asked in panic.

"Ufufufufu... of course.'' Fumina replied with a chuckle, "What else.'' she said as her eyes glowed.

Before Fumina could do anything, the door suddenly was busted out open as Miyako arrived, "Freeze! Your under arrest for robbery and kidnapping!" she demanded pointing her gun at the magician.

"Detective!?" Fumina gasped, "How did you find me?" she asked in surprise.

"A good friend of ours told us about your current location. That and the fact you didn't hide your car well." Miyako replied.

"Hmph!" Fumina scoffed, "And you think your gun is gonna stop me?" she mocked.

Little did Fumina know, Airi and Chitose came in behind her from the window.

"Now!" Miyako called.

Airi then brought out a taser and pressed it behind Fumina, "Kyaaaaa!" she screamed before falling to the floor as Chitose began to gagged and cuffed her.

"All is secured." Airi confirmed.

Miyako nodded, "Good. Take her to the police station, and do not remove her gag." she instructed.

"Roger!" Chitose replied.

"Okay.'' Airi followed.

And with that, the two police officers left carrying the paralyzed magician as Miyako helps the four from their predicament.

"Thank you so much Miyako-san." Kanako said gratefully.

"No problem, it is my job." Miyako replied with a smile.

"Ugh..." Suzuka groaned, "I really hate getting tied-up, gagged and kidnapped." she said in disdain.

"Tell me about it." Nozomi said, "This is the first time this ever happened and I hope it's the last." she said with a sigh.

"Well... don't count it.'' Suzuka replied with a blank look.

"How did you find us Miyako-san?" Kanako asked.

"A good friend of ours did a good job of telling us about that a magician." Miyako replied.

"Then we're forever grateful for that person.'' Yuura said with a smile.

Miyako giggled, "He'll be happy to hear that." she said.

 **bzzzttt...**

Later that night, the Inoki Family and Nozomi decided to go home while Miyako made her way back to the Police Station.

"Better go back to the police station, I hope they didn't remove her gag." Miyako said to herself. As she arrived at the parking lot, her eyes widen when she saw Airi and Chitose on the ground with former clutching her stomach in pain and the latter is unconscious, "Girls!" she called out as she ran towards them, "What happened?!" she asked in confused.

"We... we let our guard down...'' Airi grunted, "She... she managed to knock us out... and got away..." she said in pain.

Miyako then gritted her teeth, "Damnnit!" she cursed.

 **bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile we see Kanako's car passing-by a local playground, inside the said playground, we see Kenji Kazama standing in front of a Vending Machine taking a can of beer. When suddenly hugs him from behind.

"Kenji~" a female voice cooed.

Kenji was surprised, "Gwah! What the?!" he gasped as Fumina nuzzles her face to his cheek, "Fumina! I thought the police got you?!" he exclaimed.

Fumina then pinches his cheek, "You're so mean! I can't believe you flaked your girlfriend out to the police!" she said with a pout.

"Of course I would! You're were up to no good again!" Kenji retorted, "And you're not my girlfriend!" he added.

"Oh well...'' Fumina said with a smile, "I'll let this slide as long as you treat me with cake on the way home.'' she said walking ahead.

""Seriously?" Kenji asked indecorously before sighing as he follows the magician.

 **A/N: Inspired from Jexi the Hunter, Hope the Victor and David the Almighty Paladin. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	11. Aliens and Clothings

Strange things is happening again in Mega-Tokyo, several females has been found tied-up, bounded and gagged... and worst, they we're all left NAKED. Fortunately, their underwear are still there but that's not enough to save them from embarrassment. The victims includes Yuura, Kanako, Suzuka, Utada and Masami.

"This is getting ridiculous!" Kenji exclaimed as he reads a newspaper while walking in the streets along with Hiroshi and Yokoshima at night, "Females gets knocked out by whoever and gets their clothes stolen! Who in the right mind would do something like this?!" he said in disbelief.

"Someone with a weird fetish." Hiroshi suggested.

"Ah... that's probably our only answer." Yokoshima said taking a bite of his fried chicken.

The trio of boys then walks pass-by a woman, the said woman then went inside a dark alley as her body began to morph.

"Ah! Looks like I'm getting used in living in this world. It has been a long time since I left my planet after the trouble I caused there." the woman said.

 **Mysterious Alien**

 **Marga**

Marga is a female alien from an unknown planet. She had a dark-gray spiky hair, yellow-glowing eyes and grayish-white skintone. She is currently wearing a skimpy dark-blue bikini, a white arm-length latex gloves and white boots.

"The female clothes in this world deeply fascinates me." Marga mused, "Maybe I should go and get some more." she said as she walks deeper in the dark alley.

 **bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile, outside Neo-Earth, we see a Spaceship(Spaceship not Starship, so don't expect it to be the Central Command) flying towards the said planet.

Inside the said ship, we see a young girl standing in front of a large window overseeing the entire planet.

 _"Arriving to destination: Neo-Earth."_ a computer announced.

"Thank you computer." the girl replied.

 _"Repeating mission, Find and capture the alien Marga and bring her back to the federation."_ the computer reminded.

"Roger." the girl replied as she steps inside a transporter pod, "Transfer me." she commanded.

 _"Transfer to earth in 3...2...1...''_ the computer announced.

And with a bright light, the girl is now in a park somewhere in the city, "Transfer successful, begin mission. Hope no earthling saw me." she mused.

"WOW! how did you do that?" a cheerful voice said.

Sadly for her, someone did saw her. The girl looks at her right to see a another girl sitting on a bench under a shed, this girl is none other than Honoka Kamishina, one of Yuura's best friends.

"Cool!" Honoka said, "Are you an alien or something? You look human though." she pointed out.

"Oh, hello earth girl. Indeed I am an alien from another planet." the girl admitted.

"Awesome!" Honoka chimed, "Hey, my name is Honoka, Honoka Kamishina." she introduced herself, "What's your name?" she asked.

"My name is not like yours earthlings but you can call me Miki Sayaka, these seems the most common names you use." the girl named Miki introduced herself.

 **Space Police Officer**

 **Miki Sayaka**

Miki is a young female alien with an average height. She had a mid-length light-lavender hair and orange eyes. She is currently wearing a pink military uniform jacket with yellow zipper in the middle over a white shirt and red tie, pink skirt with black belt, dark-brown pantyhose, silver high-boots, a pink & white gloves with cuffs and a blue earpiece.

"Nice to meet you Miki." Honoka greeted back, "Say why did you come here anyway?" she asked.

"I came to complete a mission. A wanted criminal is on the loose and has landed on Neo-Earth." Miki answered.

"Wow! sounds like an adventure." Honoka said, "Can I help? I know this city with ease." she offered.

"I thank you earth girl, your cooperation is well appreciated." Miki replied.

"Ok, let's go. There's being several cases of girls being tied up and left with only their underwear, the interesting part is that they don't know who it is." Honoka stated.

"Sounds like my target, please earth girl lead me to the city." Miki said.

 **bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile, walking inside one alley we see a young female adult, looking around for something.

The woman let's out a tired breath, "Whew... what a tiring day. So many place I've been today." she said before shrugging, "Oh well... that's what a reporter's life is like. And I enjoy it." she said with a smile.

 **News Reporter**

 **Kyouka Shiohama**

Kyouka is a young adult with an average height. She had a short-boyish dark-green hair and reddish-brown eyes. She is currently wearing a beige short jacket over a black top, brown belt with yellow-square buckle, a light-green plaid skirt, a green & yellow faded pantyhose and black high-heels.

"Come to think of it, wasn't there several cases of girls being tied up and stripped off their clothes." Kyouka mused, "I hope I don't end up like them.'' she said.

The moment she finished her statement, the next thing she saw was darkness. Later, we see Kyouka lying on the ground unconscious while being tied up and gagged and just like the rest, she is in her underwear. Standing next to her was none other than Marga with Kyouka's clothes in her arms.

"This is nice." Marga commented, "A fine addition to my collection." she said with a giggle.

 **bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile... Miki and Honoka are still searching around the city.

"We're going in circles now." Honoka stated.

"I don't get it, why Marga is going from here to there instead of hiding?" Miki asked in confusion when her earpiece began to make a beeping noise, "Wait, I'm detecting her nearby." she claimed.

"That's great." Honoka exclaimed, "Are you detecting her with those earphone thingies?" she asked.

"Sorry earth girl, you must stay here. I thank you for your cooperation." Miki said.

"Awww... but i wanna see this alien?" Honoka insisted.

"No it's too dangerous. Please stay here." Miki replied as she leaves Honoka to search for Marga.

"Uuuu... no fair." Honoka said with a out.

 **bzzzttt...**

Later that night, we see Miyako walking in the parking lot.

"Well now to go back to my temporally hideout, and change into another clothes." Miyako mused.

Suddenly Miki appears behind her, "Wait right there... Marga. You have to come with me!" she demanded.

"Huh?" Miyako who was Marga in disguised mused, "HA! So they send someone after me all along." she said with her yellow eyes glowing.

"Yes. Now come peacefully and you won't get hurt." Miki replied.

"I'm afraid not young one, you see I like living here and you won't stop me." Marga replied in defiance.

"The I will use force to bring you back." Miki insisted.

"Again I'm afraid not." Marga said, "I also learned something from this planet, you ever heard of think fast." she mused.

"What are you saying?" Miki asked in confusion.

Marga then quickly lunges at her, "THINK FAST!" she yelled as she rapidly kicks Miki in her gut

"Graaaa!" Miki let's out a gasped as she clutches her gut in pain but Marga wasn't finished, the alien fugitive then grabs her and pulls her up before delivering a fast punch towards Miki's gut, the space officer let's out another gasp before falling down the ground unconscious.

"So much for the one who send, you are already unconscious." Marga mocked, "I wonder if you bring backup, I must take you with me." she said as she carries Miki by the waist, "Now let's go, I have so many things I want to ask you." she said as she began to walk.

Unbeknownst to Marga, she's been watched by Honoka whom is hiding behind a nearby car.

"Oh no! they got her." Honoka gasped, "I must help her, she would do the same to me. Must follow them." she declared.

 **bzzzttt...**

Minutes later inside Marga's hideout, we see her back in her true form while Miki is seen tied up, bounded and gagged in one corner.

"Only a communicator and a dumb gun were you equipment? Talk about well-prepared." Marga mocked, "So, any answers you wanna say to me?" she asked.

Furious at Marga, Miki struggles to get free, _"Can't undo this binds!"_ she thought in desperation.

"Now, you are going to tell me if you bring backup and where's your spaceship." Marga demanded.

"Mmmmmrrrffghh!" Miki let's out an angry muffle.

Marga then suddenly grabs Miki's breast, making her moan softly, "You're not gonna tell me aren't you?" she pointed out, "Well there's ways to make you talk." she claimed.

Against her bindings, Miki watches the window when suddenly Honoka peaks through the window much to her shock.

Honoka then jumps inside the window with stick in hand, "You vile woman, get away from my friend!" she exclaimed.

Marga then git up, "A stick? You're gonna fight me with a stick?" she asked in disbelief.

"It might not look like it but I'm the strongest girl in school!" Honoka claimed with a grin, "Though I am no where near as strong as Hisa." she admitted.

"Hahahaha well then, let's see." Marga mocked.

Mana rushes to Honoka, the alien fugitive swung her fist but the redhead ducks. Marga follows this with a stomp but Honoka rolls out of the way, Marga then lifted both of her hands up in attempting to do a Double Axe Handle but Honoka saw an opening, moving fast the redhead stabs her wooden weapon through Marga's body. much to her shock.

"Gotcha!" Honoka exclaimed with a smirk.

Marga let's out a painful gasped, "What... your strength... what... are... you?... You're... not..." she said before collapsing down on the floor.

Honoka then ran towards Miki, "Are you okay, Miki-chan?" she asked.

"Hmmm..." Miki muffled in response.

"Let me get that off you." Honoka said as she helps untie Miki.

They then heard police sirens from the outside much to Miki's surprise.

"This is the police! Release the hostages and come out with your hands up!" Miyako called out from the outside.

"Detective! We didn't do anything wrong I swear!" Hiroshi's cry was heard from outside.

"Not you guys!" Chitose exclaimed from outside.

"Then stopped pointing those guns at us!" Kenji yelled from outside.

"Then put your arms down!" Airi yelled back from outside.

Back inside, Miki was confused, "The police, but how?" she asked.

"I called them." Honoka answered, "Don't worry I said that you are my friend so your identity won't be in jeopardy." she explained.

"But, what about Marga?" Miki pointed out.

"Oops! I forgot about that." Honoka said in realization.

"Ok, untie me quick so I can take Marga back to..." Miki says only to find Marga's body has vanished, "What!? She disappear!" she exclaimed in shock.

"Whoa!" Honoka said in awe.

 **bzzzttt...**

The next day in a cafe somewhere in the city, we see Yuura, Sakie, Hisa, Nanase, Kenji, Hiroshi and Yokoshima watching the news.

 _"It is been reported that all the victims from the unknown kidnapper are safe and sound. The police are saying that they are looking for a tall blue-haired woman."_ Kyouka reported.

The odd thing is, the news are showing an image of Yuura in her underwear while being tied-up and gagged, much to the said girl's embarrassment.

"Do they really need to show that image to the public?!" Kenji criticized while trying to contain his laughter.

"I don't know Ken-chan...'' Yokoshima said, "But I sure don't mind." he admitted earning him a smack on the head, courtesy of Hisa.

Yuura hides her face with her hands, "Please... tell me everything when it's over...'' she muttered.

 **bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile at the Police Station, Miyako was watching the news on a titantron in her office as Chitose and Airi enters the room.

"Wow! How did you convince her to not say she was an alien?" Chitose asked referring to Miki.

"Let's say she owned me a favor. Good thing the victims didn't saw the alien." Miyako said in relief.

"So, what do we do?" Airi asked.

Miyako then let's out a sigh, "First the Bite Gang, then the magician and now the alien. Things are gonna be more difficult from now on." she admitted as she grabs her gun, "Let's go. We got some business to take care off." she announced.

"Roger!" Chitose and Airi replied with a salute.

 **bzzzttt...**

The next day in Heartcross Academy, we see Honoka walking up from the stairs.

"Come on Miki-chan." Honoka called out.

"I dunno earth girl, you think I should wear this." Miki's voice said from downstairs.

"First things first, stop saying earth girl, and second you look good in that, is way more better that your space outfit." Honoka reminded, "People would say that you're cosplaying!" she pointed out.

"All right." Miki replied as she appears wearing a school uniform. Her school uniforms is consists of a white sailor uniform with blue collar and purple necktie, lavender school skirt, dark-purple high socks and black shoes.

"See you look great." Honoka claimed with a smile.

"You think so?" Miki asked.

"Absolutely!" Honoka chirped, "But I don't understand why are keeping your earphone thingies and your gloves." she pointed out. Then she noticed both Yuura and Sakie walking towards them, "Oh hi Yuura-san, Sakie-san!" she greeted, "This is Miki, she's new in our school." she introduced.

"That's great, welcome Miki-san." Yuura greeted.

"Hello." Miki greeted.

"If you have any questions, the Student Council can help you." Sakie reminded with a smile.

"Thank you." Miki replied.

Later that day, Honoka and Miki can be seen walking in the streets talking to each to other.

"School is really fun, wasn't it?" Honoka asked.

Miki nodded, "Indeed, I thank you for your friendship, Honoka-san." she replied.

"Don't mention it." Honoka said, "What do you want to do next?" she asked.

"I don't know." Miki replied.

"Have you trace Marga yet?" Honoka asked.

Miki shook her head, "I'm afraid not. She reprogrammed my tracking device which it will impossible to calibrate it the way it was." she explained.

"My that's too bad." Honoka said, "Well, we'll find her for sure." she reassured.

"We?" Miki asked.

Hanoka nodded, "Yes, we." she clarified, "I save you remember, we are a duo, besides you know you need me." she reasoned.

Miki sighed, "Fine." she replied.

A blonde woman then walks pass by Honoka and Miki, she stopped before staring at them, "Nice clothes she got, but I like this one better." she said when her eyes glows yellow, "Good thing I reprogrammed her tracking device. Now I can stay here as long as I want." she said with a smirk.

 **A/N: Inspired from Jexi the Hunter, Hope the Victor and David the Almighty Paladin. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	12. You're Under Arrest Part 1

It was another morning day in Mega-Tokyo, we go to the Police Department as Miyako continues her investigation towards the Bite Gang.

"First the gang, then magician and the alien..." Miyako counted, "Crime doesn't really rest." she mused, her musing was interrupted when someone knocks at her door, "Come in." she responded.

Airi enters the office along with an unnamed female, "Detective Jillian is here to see you, Miyako." she announced.

"Hello, Detective Miyako." the woman named Jillian greeted.

 **Police Officer and Detective**

 **Jillian Ryder**

Jillian is a female adult with a dark-brown complexion, a long black hair and red eyes. She is currently wearing a red leather jacket over a dark turtleneck shirt, gray denim skirt and gray boots.

"Hello, Detective Jillian." Miyako greeted, "How can I help you?" she asked.

Jillian nodded, "Yes, I'm here to help you about the Bite Gang case?" she offered.

"You're right. I'm currently working by myself on this case." Miyako pointed out.

"I'm also working on this case by myself." Jillian claimed, "You see, believe it or not, the Bite Gang made it in my city and began to cause trouble. There's been reports that some girls from my city were kidnapped by these criminals and one of their main bases is in your city." she explained.

Miyako nodded in understanding, "I see. Well, Detective Jillian, you do have some intel on the organizations movements so we will work together." she said as she approaches Jillian, "Glad to have you on board, Detective Jillian." she said offering her a handshake.

Jillian gladly accepted her handshake, "Same here, I am glad to work with you." she replied.

"Great, come with me to my apartment, I have all the organization's documents there." Miyako offered.

Jillian nodded, "That's great, please lead the way." she replied.

 **bzzzttt...**

Later, the two are seen walking in the main hall, they then came across Kyouka, who looks very excited

"Hi, Miyako!." Kyouka greeted, "I heard the news of you teaming up with another detective, is that true?" she asked.

Miyako was surprised about this, "Kyouka ...how did you know about this so fast?" she asked back.

"I have my sources." Kyouka replied, "Anyway spill it! What are you gonna do now that you are a team?" she insisted.

"Well, we..." Jillian was about to answer but was interrupted.

"Kyouka, you must stay out if this until we get the criminals. You're risking too much." Miyako chastised.

"Come on Misaki, just a little for my top new of the day!" Kyouka childishly insisted.

"No, is to dangerous to be hear Kyouka." Miyako finalized, "Come Jillian." she said a she walks ahead.

"Oh ok, well see ya Kyouka-san." Jillian said as the two left the reporter behind.

 **bzzzttt...**

Outside in the parking lot, Kyouka walks towards her car with a disappointed look.

Kyouka let's out a sigh, "Man! If only I got a little scoop from her." she whined.

Suddenly, without a warning, two Bite Gang approaches her. One gang member hits her head with a baton which knocks her out as she fell on the ground in sweet unconsciousness.

"Okay! We got her! Tie her up!" the first guy ordered.

"That's what I'm doing!" the second guy replied while busy tying up, the unconscious Kyouka.

As this is going on, Hiroshi and Yokoshima approaches them.

"Ugh... guys, are you sure about this? I had bad feeling that this little plan of ours will go south." Yokoshima pointed out.

The first guy turns to them, "We're doing this to avenge Kuwabe! And we're going to kidnap a lot of this bitches in order to lure out that pesky detective! She has been a thorn to our sides for too long!" he explained, "Do you punks understand?" he asked rudely.

Hiroshi and Yokoshima looks at each other in concern.

 **bzzzttt...**

Later in Miyako's apartment, we see Miyako and Jillian entering one room.

"Welcome to my little home, Jillian." Miyako said.

"Thank you." Jillian replied.

"Let me just get the files and we go back to headquarters." Miyako said.

"That's great." Jillian replied, "But I have a question?" she asked.

"Yes?" Miyako asked back.

"Who's that girl?"

"What girl?"

"Welcome Back, Miyako-san!" a voice greeted.

Miyako turns around to see Akaza Aru, Miyako's stepdaughter and one of Yuura's best friend. Akaza is currently wearing a long sleeve yellow vest over white blouse, black skirt, thigh-high black socks and blue shoes.

"Hi! My name is Akaza Aru, I'm Miyako-san's number one fan and future detective!" Akaza introduced herself in excitement.

"Akaza! How do you get in here?" Miyako asked in surprise.

"You let me your spare keys last week, remember?" Akaza replied.

"Akane, you must go back to your house, it's late." Miyako chastised.

"But, Miyako-san, I thought you want some company?" Akaza asked.

"Not now Akaza, we are on a special case." Miyako replied.

"Really? Can i join?" Akaza asked in excitement.

"No! Now please go back to your house." Miyako chastised.

Jillian gave Akaza an apologetic look, "Sorry kiddo but your too young to be helping us out." she replied, "It's very dangerous." she said.

Miyako's phone then starts to ring as she answers it, "This is Miyako." she answered when her eyes widen, "What? Where?... okay, we'll be there right away!" she said before hanging up.

"What's wrong?" Jillian asked in concern.

"Something happen. We must go back to headquarters." Miyako replied.

"Let's go!" Jillian claimed.

"Can I go with you, Miyako-san?" Akaza asked once again.

Miyako shook her head, "No Akaza, we told you this is very dangerous. So please, go back home." she said.

Akaza's shoulders slumped down, "Ok, Miyako-san.'' she replied.

"Good."

"You got the files?" Jillian asked.

Miyako nodded, "Yes, let's head back." she replied as she walks towards the door.

Jillian nodded back, "Bye-bye, Akaza-chan!" she said following Miyako.

And with that, Miyako and Jillian left Akaza alone in the former's apartment.

Akaza let's out a sigh, "There they go. I really wanted to go." she said as she sat on Miyako's bed while letting out a smile, "Teehee! Then I'm gonna stay here until Miyako comes back. I got nothing to do after all." she said.

Unbeknownst to her, two Bite Gang sneakily made their inside Miyako's apartment window and quickly lunges at her to the floor, tying her up, gagging her mouth and knocking her out unconscious.

 **bzzzttt...**

Later back at the Police Department inside Miyako's office. On top of her desk are Kyouka's shoes that was found in the parking lot.

"Only her shoes?" Miyako asked as she let's out a sigh, "Kyouka, what happen to you?" she asked, "Airi, please report.'' she said.

Airi nodded, "Yes. The shoes were found on the parking lot that Kyouka's car was parked. Her car is still in the parking lot, it had no signs of being opened." she reported.

"Did you try to contact her?" Jillian asked a she leans on Miyako's desk.

Airi nodded again, "Yes and we had no reply, her office said she was absent from work." she replied.

Chitose then enters the room, "Chief, I am sorry to interrupt but I just got some intel from some unknown sources.'' she reported.

"Really?'' Miyako asked in surprise, "What did they told you?'' she asked.

"Form what they told me, they said that a few members of the Bite Gang are hanging in several alleys while waiting for their next orders of to whom they should kidnap next." Chitose explained.

"Any more?'' Jillian asked.

"Another thing, they know you're in this city, Detective Jillian and they want you out. According to our unknown sources, their demands includes the data we have about the Bite Gang and Jillian's departure in this city. Or else they'll hurt their hostages which includes Kyouka and... " Chitose explained before trailing.

"And who?" Miyako asked.

"Akaza, ma'am... they got Akaza as well." Chitose replied.

Miyako's eyes widen and her body began to tremble before quickly composing herself, "I see..." she said keeping herself together.

"Those fiends!" Airi exclaimed in anger.

"Miyako-san, what are your orders?" Chitose asked.

"We cannot answer their demands, we don't know for sure if they are gonna release Kyouka and Akaza-chan." Jillian reasoned.

Miyako then grabs her gun, "Your right Jiliian. We will not do as they say. We will split up, Chitose and Airi, stay here and wait for further intel from our known source." she ordered.

"Understood!" Chitose and Airi replied at the same time.

"Meanwhile, Jillian and I will confront those Bite Gang members in the alley and have them tell us where they did their hostages.'' Miyako instructed.

Jillian nodded, "Then let's get going." she replied.

 **bzzzttt...**

Later at the mall, Jillian was catching up with Miyako.

"Wait Miyako!" Jillian called out.

Miyako turn to her, "Yes Jillian, what's the matter?" she asked.

"I wanted to ask you, how can you keep yourself calm after finding out that your friend and daughter are at the hands of the enemy?" Jillian asked.

"I have to be calm, I am really mad, but I most be calm. I know Kyouka and Akaza depends on me to rescue her, and that's what I'm going to do." she replied, _"Otherwise, I won't be able to show my face again to Suga-kun."_ she thought.

"So you're saying you don't have a weakness?" Jillian asked.

"A weakness?" Miyako repeated.

Jillian nodded, "Yeah, something or someone that's important to you?" she pointed out.

Miyako shook her head, "I have no what you mean, but right now I have to be focus on rescuing Kyouka and Akaza.'' she replied as she walks away.

 **bzzzttt...**

Later, we see a group of six Bite Gang members hanging out in one dark alley while casually waiting for their orders, among those are Hiroshi and Yokoshima.

Suddenly, Jillian appears pointing her gun at them, "Hands up! You are all under arrest for all the trouble you cause here and in my city!" she announced.

Surprisingly, Hiroshi and Yokoshima raised their arms in impulse while the rest of the boys glares at her.

Jillian was about to say something when suddenly another gang member came from behind and hits the back of her head with a steel pipe causing her to fall on the ground, landing on all fours.

"She's impotent! Get her!" one gang member called out.

And with that, the gang members(except for Hiroshi and Yokoshima) charges at her and one guy started by kicking her in the midsection making her gasp for her, the rest then began to stomp on her body her hard, not letting Jillian the chance to get up, she tried to reach for her gun but one guy stomps her hand and kicks away her again, Jillian could only bear the pain.

Hiroshi and Yokoshima then rushes to their comrades to stop them from hurting her further, "Guys, please stop! That's enough!" the former said.

"Yeah! We only want her out from this city!" Yokoshima reasoned.

Two of their comrades grabs them by the collar, "Stay out of this, you pussies!" one shouted as they shoves them to a wall, slightly knocking them out.

One gang member grabs her up while another viciously began to punch her on the stomach making her gasp at every strike. As she was to receive another punch when a bullet hits the guy's head, blowing up his brains. No sooner enough, the remaining others were shot as well, killing them. Jillian drops to the ground, clutching her stomach tightly in pain while letting out a loud cough, then Miyako arrives with a gun in hand.

"Jillian, are you okay?" Miyako asked concern but Jillian couldn't reply as she's still trying to catch her breath. She then noticed Hiroshi slowly getting onto his knees, she marches her way towards him and pointed her gun at his head, "You! Tell me where did you hide your hostages?!" she demanded in a cold tone.

Hiroshi looks at her in fear as he raised his hands up, "It's... it's..." he stammered.

"TELL ME NOW!" Miyako shouted.

"There's a liquor store 20 block from here! We have a special room to keep the hostages there! I swear there's were they are, please don't shoot!" Hiroshi begged in fear.

Miyako nodded from the information before pulling the trigger, putting a bullet through Hiroshi's head, killing him. This caught Jillian's attention as was shock while Yokoshima was horrified.

"Why?! Why did you kill him?! We already told about you the location of the hostages! Why did you have to kill him?!" Yokoshima cried.

Miyako then pointed her gun at Yokoshima much to his shock, "Miyako! Wait!" Jillian called and tried to stop her but it was too late, Miyako pulls the trigger and shot Yokoshima through the chest as he fell down on the ground.

"Leave all of them. We still have work to do." Miyako said coldly.

"Why do you had to kill them?" Jillian asked, "Those boys tried to help me by stopping their comrades from attacking me." she pointed out.

"They part of this gang, they're equally guilty." Miyako replied in a cold tone, "Call Airi and Chitose to get all the force in the liquor store. I will go by myself." she ordered as she walks away.

"Miyako...'' Jillian muttered, "Ok... understood." she replied. Jillian solemnly looks back at Hiroshi and Yokoshima's bodies, she closes her eyes before walking out of the alley.

 **A/N: Inspired from Jexi the Hunter, Hope the Victor and David the Almighty Paladin. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	13. You're Under Arrest Part 2

Kenji Kazama was feeling restless, his heart was beating fast in fear and he was breathing heavily, granted he was running, but that was not the reason. He heard that the Bite Gang got into trouble again and he fears for his childhood friend's safety. Upon getting information that several Bite Gang members were killed in an alley, he quickly rushes to the scene in hopes that his friends were not among those.

Sadly, his hopes were crushed to dust.

Kenji's eyes widen in shock, his body froze the moment he saw Hiroshi's dead body on the ground, he couldn't speak and his breathing is getting a lot heavier.

"Ken... Ken-chan...'' a weak voice called.

Kenji snaps out from his stupor and turns to his right to see Yokoshima, sitting by the wall with blood on his chest and mouth, Kenji then ran towards him, "Yokoshima! Are you okay? Don't worry, I'll take you to the hospital." he exclaimed in desperation.

"It's... no use... I... will not make it..." Yokoshima replied weakly.

"Don't say something like that! You'll make dude! Just hang on!" Kenji pleaded as his eyes began to water.

"Ken-chan... I'm sorry... you were right all along... we should have listen to you, we should have... left the gang along with you... now... I regret not doing that...'' Yokoshima said weakly, "hehe... well, at least... Hiroshi and I did one good thing tonight... they don't know it but... that's fine... Ken-chan... whatever happens... please remain strong... never... ever...'' he trails as his eyes closed and his body went limp.

Kenji's eyes widen, "Oi! Oi! Yokoshima don't do this to me men, it's not funny! Oi!" Kenji begged but it's too late. His eyes widen as tears began to flow this his face, his breathing become disoriented, his body is trembling uncontrollably and his eyes... are slowly turning dark.

Kenji then let's out a loud heartbreaking, painful and horrifying cry.

 **bzzzttt...**

Minutes later, Miyako arrives at the store with her new clothes. She is currently wearing a dark-open short track jacket over a dark zippered wetsuit with red linings, gray fingerless gloves and dark zippered boots.

Miyako got herself ready, "Kyouka ...Akaza... don't worry, I'm coming to save you." she declared as she walks inside the liquor store.

In one of the rooms below the store, Kyouka is seen bound and gagged when she heard someone coming, "Hmmmhhhh!" she muffled in fear. But her fear turns to relief when she saw Miyako entering the room.

"Kyuka! Thank god! I'm coming!" Miyako exclaimed as she ran towards her friend.

"Hmmmmh!" Miyako muffled in delight.

Miyako then successfully removes the bound and gag off Kyouka, "Are you all right, Kyouka?" she asked in concern.

Kyouka let's out a sigh of relief, "Thank you, Miyako. I'm fine, they just left me here." she replied.

Miyako nodded, "Ok. Good thing you're fine." she said as she stood up, "Stay here Kyouka. Help is on the way." she advised.

Kyouka nodded, "Thank you, Miyako!" she replied as MIyako left the room to find Akaza.

 **bzzzttt...**

In another room... we see two Bite Gang members holding Akaza, in her underwear nonetheless, the guys are scum what do you expect.

"Come with us." the first guy demanded.

"HMMMMPHHHH!" Akaza muffled angry.

The second guy chuckled sadistically, "Yeah come, we are gonna have some fun.'' he said with a grin.

Akaza just got angrier, "HMMMPHHH!" she muffled, _"I won't let you!"_ she thought as she tries to fight against the two gang members.

"Told you she is a fighter!" the first guy exclaimed.

"I see, stop resisting girl!" the second guy demanded pushing Akaza down to the floor, "See what happens if you resists?" he pointed out with a grin.

Miyako then barges in the room and saw Akaza with the two gang members.

"Akane!?" Miyako called.

 _"Miyako-san!"_ Akaza called from her thoughts.

Miyako then sees what the gang members are doing to Akaza, her eyes widen in anger while gritting her teeth.

"What the!? Detective Miyako, how did you get here?" the first guy demanded.

"No matter, now we have two to play with." the second guy claimed with a grin.

"You... you... " Miyako muttered before glaring at the gang members with demonic red eyes, much to their shock.

"What the fucking hell!?" the first guy exclaimed in shock.

"YOU WILL PAY!" Miyako roared as in a second, she grabs one of the second guy by the neck and lifting him up.

"GAHHH...WHAT...AR...PUT..M...HA..." the second guy wheezed.

"DIE!" Miyako shouted in anger as she killed the second guy by twisting his neck.

"What the hell!?" the first guy exclaimed in shock.

"Trash!" Miyako exclaimed as tosses the limp body to the ground.

The first guy was now trembling in fear, takes out his knife, "You... stay... stay... away... from... from... me...'' he stammered.

Miyako rapidly goes after the first guy and gave him a tremendous kick on the neck, the kick launches the kidnapper to the wall, killing him instantly.

Miyako then turns to Akaza on the floor, "Akaza..." she muttered.

Akaza looks up to her, _"Miyako-san?"_ she thought as Miyako unties her and removes the gag on her mouth, "Miyako-san! Thank you for saving me." she said, "What's with the eyes?" she asked, "Miyako-san... are you..." she trails when she saw Miyako's eyes are back to normal, "...crying?" she finished.

Indeed, Miyako was crying as she placed both hands on Akaza's shoulders, "Thank... thank God... thank God, you're alright, Akaza." she cried, "Did they hurt you?" she asked.

Akaza shook her head, "No, they did not." she replied, "Are you okay, Miyako-san?" she asked in concern.

"Thank God, you're alright Akaza, I was so worried." Miyako cried as she hugs Akaza tightly.

Akaza then starts to cry as well, "I'm alright Miyako-san, see?" she replied as she hugs her back.

Jillian then enters the room, just in time to see the two having a tender moment, she let's out a smile, _"So, that girl is her weakness? And her strength at the same time. Well, Akaza is her daughter after all."_ she thought before looking around the room while observing the dead bodies of the gang members, "Which baffles me more is, how she manage to do this?" she ask out loud.

 **bzzzttt...**

Minutes later, the police arrived and secured the area, releasing all the hostages and taking several surviving members to jail.

"Looks like this is one of the organizations spots. Whoever leading them, doesn't seem to be here." Jillian commented.

"They must have more places like this." Miyako replied.

Jillian nodded, "You're right." she said, "Good thing all the hostages from my city are rescued." she mentioned.

Miyako nodded back, "Yes, and also Kyouka and Akaza." she added.

"How are they?" Jillian asked.

"Kyouka left. I think she's gonna do her news after all. And Akaza, she's changing, I lend her my clothes." Miyako replied.

Akaza then arrived, wearing Miyako's detective clothes, "Detective Akaza, reporting for duty!" she claimed with a salute.

"Akaza!" Miyako exclaimed in surprise.

Jillian then let's out a laugh, "Hahahaha, she was kidnapped and she still wants to be a detective. She has the guts for it, you should train her, Miyako?" she pointed out.

Miyako let's out a sigh, "She's already training in Heartcross Academy." she reminded.

Jillian giggled, "Well it was a hell of an adventure, Miyako. I have to get back to the city and help the hostages." she said.

Miyako nodded, "I see, well it was great working with you. I hope we meet again." she said with a smile.

Jillian smiled back, "You bet! See ya, Akaza-chan." she said as she walks away.

"Bye-bye Jillian-chan!" Akaza said waving her hand.

Miyako nodded, "Goodbye... friend." she said.

As Jillian walks away, she had a thought in mind, _"Those two really gets along well... makes me think about my stepbrother. Maybe I should visit him in Neo-City once in a while. I hope he's not partying too much in the streets."_ she thought with a smile.

Meanwhile, we see three mysterious figures standing on top on one building, watching Miyako and Jillian.

"It was a close one, wasn't it?" the first figure asked.

"Affirmative. One more step and the detective would lose her mind." the second figure replied.

"Good thing it didn't happen, but now I feel it was a waste to come here. I wanted some action." the third figure complained.

"You better not be saying that." the first figure chastised.

"But I wanna have some fun." the third figure whined.

"For now we only watch. If the detective looses it again then we might interfere." the second figure said.

"Indeed. For now let's go back." the first figure ordered.

And with that, the three figures left the scene as Airi and Chitose approaches Miyako and Akaza.

"Chief, the hostages are now back in their homes and every gang member are apprehended." Airi reported.

Miyako nodded, "Good job." she replied, "By the way, have you found the identity of our mystery source?" she asked, "I want to thank him or her for giving us the heads-up.'' she said.

Chitose looks down solemnly, "I'm sorry Chief... but our mystery sources are dead.'' she replied.

Miyako was shock from what she heard, "What? What happened?" she asked.

"You see... it turns out that our mystery sources are two members of the Bite Gang members, Hiroshi Nagayama and Yokoshima, who we all know are the childhood friends of Kenji Kazama. They were found dead along with other Bite Gang members inside an alley." Chitose explained.

Miyako's eyes widen in shock. Akaza wasn't faring any better, "Nagayama-san... and Yokoshima-san... they're dead...'' Akaza muttered with a trembling voice. She is aware that the two boys are members of the Bite Gang but they were good persons and good friends to her, and to hear the news that they died was enough for her to break down crying.

"According to them, they decided to rat out their plans because they admitted that they're sick of what their gang had been acting from the past months. They told us that they were going to surrender as long as they get the chance to get a new life after serving their sentence in jail." Airi explained, "But I guess... that weren't meant to be, now they're dead.'' she said solemnly, then she noticed Miyako's shaking body, "Chief... are you okay?'' she asked in concern.

"No..." Miyako muttered with wide yes, "I... I... killed them..." she confessed.

 **bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile, in an outskirts somewhere outside Mega-Tokyo, we see Kenji in one open field pacing back and forth while dragging his large blade. He was breathing heavily and every steps his make feels like his trying to destroy the ground. Kenji's eyes had ran out of tears but he was still devastated by the deaths of his closest friends.

Kenji looks up, revealing his demonic eyes similar to Miyako's, he stares at the large mountain in front with gritted teeth, unable to hold back his emotions anymore, he finally snapped.

"GRAAAAAAAGGGHHHHH!" Kenji let's out a loud and horrifying scream as his blade was covered with darkish-red aura. He then violently swung his blade, releasing a large powerful energy wave towards the mountain, the impact of his attack had completely obliterated the entire mountain.

Kenji was about to release another strike but someone suddenly embraced him from behind, "Kenji, stop! Please calm down!" the person, whom is Fumina, cried.

Kenji struggles to get her off but she held on tight to him. And after a few minutes, he finally calm down with his eyes returning to normal as Fumina caress his shoulders.

"Don't worry... everything is going to be okay, I'm still here and I will never, ever leave you behind." Fumina said gently as Kenji stares at the ground, "I will make them pay, Kenji. I promise, I will make them pay for what they did to your friends, I promise." she claimed.

 **A/N: Inspired from Jexi the Hunter, Hope the Victor and David the Almighty Paladin. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	14. Fairy Mask

It's been six days since the unexpected death of Hiroshi Nagayama and Yokoshima, and it's been three days since their funerals. Despite their notoriety as members of the Bite Gang, the two are known to be good people and a lot of people had attended their funeral to pay their respects.

Except for one person.

Kenji Kazama disappeared without a trace ever since the death of his childhood friends. Many speculated that he finally left the city in disgust or he killed himself for not been able to save his friends. Either way, friends(such as Sakie and Yuura) and family are worried about him, especially with his current condition.

During those days, Miyako can't help but feel remorseful of what she had done. Sure, she was blinded by anger when she saw her friend, Jillian getting beat up by the gang. It was only after Chitose revealed that their mystery informant was none other than Hiroshi and Yokoshima and the two was amongst those that she killed that night.

What made her guilt ever worse was that both boys planned in quitting the gang for a new life. Which will never happen, now that they're dead.

Miyako hasn't been doing great from during those days as depression and guilt are eating her slowly. Fortunately for her, no one is blaming her because she's just doing her work, but the problem is that she is blaming herself for their deaths.

She tried to bury herself with work in order to forget the incident but it was futile.

 **bzzzttt...**

Currently at the Mega-Tokyo police station, Miyako is seen inside her office sitting by her desk, she was filing some papers. Though she would take deep breathes every minute, the death of the boys are still in her mind and couldn't shake it off easily.

Chitose then enters her office, "Chief... someone is here to see you." she announced.

Miyako sighed, "Please... send them in.'' she replied.

Then a man enters the office, "Hello, Miyako. It's been a while.'' a familiar man greeted with a smile.

Miyako's head perk-up upon hearing the man's voice, she look up and the man who greeted her is none other than Mario Martinez whom is the current president of the Heroes Coalition from Neo-City, standing in front of her desk. "President Mario!" she exclaimed in delight as she stood up and approaches him, "It's good to see you, sir.'' she greeted as she offered a handshake.

Mario let's out a chuckle, "It's good to see you too, Miyako.'' he replied as he accepted her handshake, "So... how have you been?'' he asked.

Miyako looks down in shame, "I... I'm not doing good this days...'' she replied solemnly.

Mario nodded in understanding, "I heard about what happened from the past days." he claimed, "I suggest we had a sincere talk about this.'' he suggested with a smile.

 **bzzzttt...**

Later, Miyako and Mario are seen inside the kitchen with the former sitting by the table while the latter placed a plate of curry on the table.

"Dig in, Miyako." Mario said with a smile.

"I'm really sorry about this, President Mario. You really don't have to cook for me." Miyako said.

Mario chuckled as a response, "Nonsense my dear, I figured that your hungry. So I decided to cook for you." he replied.

"Thank you very much, President Mario. I just wish you came here on a better occasion.'' Miyako pointed out.

Mario took a seat, "The recent events is the very reason I came here.'' he claimed, "Miyako... I heard from your colleagues of what happened that night. I know what you did that night was... very unpleasant, but you were not in the right mind at the time." he reasoned.

"But... those boys... those boys... I killed them..." Miyako said with her voice close to cracking.

"I understand. I can definitely tell that your having a hard time about this but like everyone said, no one is blaming you for the incident, you were not in the correct state of mind back then." Mario reasoned.

"I know... but still... I killed them... Jillian told me that they tried to help her, it was a small act of kindness yet I repaid that by taking their lives...'' Miyako said in sorrow.

"Miyako... I really understand that you're guilty. But guilt is getting in the way of your life and what's worst, you're making your friends, family and colleagues worry about you." Mario pointed out getting her attention, "They understand what you're going through in worry, and the more you bring yourself down to guilt and depression. The more they get worried about you both physically and mentally." he said before taking deep breath, "Look... things like this often happens in this kind of line of work, be it a police or a hero, mistakes happens no matter how horrible it is. Please Miyako, don't dwell from what went wrong. Instead, focus on what to do next. The truth is, unless you let go, unless you forgive yourself, unless you forgive the situation, unless you realized the situation is over, you cannot move forward. So please Miyako... accept of what is, let go of what was, and have faith in what will be." he finished with a smile.

"But what about Kenji Kazama? Will he ever forgive me for killing his friends?'' Miyako asked anxiously.

"The young man, to wherever he is right now, is definitely having a harder time and it will be a while before he could ever forgive you." Mario replied.

Miyako let's out a sigh, "I see..." she muttered.

"But that doesn't mean that it won't happen.'' Mario added with a smile.

Miyako smiled back, "Yes." she replied, "Thank you, President Mario. I really appreciate having this talk with you.'' she said.

Mario nodded, "It's no pleasure.'' he said before standing up and opening his arms.

Miyako smiled again and stood up from her seat as she accepted Mario's warm and comforting embrace. Meanwhile, we see Chitose and Airi from the sides listening from their conversation, both women had smiles on their faces.

 **bzzzttt...**

Later that night, we go to an abandoned hotel. Inside we a young woman walking in the dark corridors with the only source of light was the bright moonlight. And the young woman is none other than the Magician, Fumina Anehara.

Fumina cautiously looks around, "Where is that brat? I swear I saw her coming in here.'' she exclaimed in annoyance. She then enters a very, very dark room, "This is no ordinary dark, I can sense magic." she mused, "I will dispel it... LIGHTUS!" she chanted.

And with a wave of her hand, light illuminates the room dispelling the darkness, as dark fades away a mysterious girl appeared in front of her.

"TA-DA! I'm the young magician, Fairy Mask!" the girl introduced herself in excitement.

 **Magician Thief**

 **Fairy Mask**

Fairy Mask is a petite young girl with a blond shoulder-length hair and her blue eyes are hidden behind a slightly large purple butterfly mask. She is currently wearing a red blazer jacket with white collar and black bow tie, a dark waist corset, a blue plaid school skirt, white pantyhose, dark-grey boots, white gloves and a black tophat with white ribbon.

Fumina looks at her unamused, "My my, what a dumb name you have girl." she mocked, "So you are the one that stole my mask." she accused.

Fairy Mask then suddenly jumps in joy upon seeing Fumina, "WOW! It's Fumina-san! I soooooo love your magic!" she exclaimed in excitement.

Fumina shook her head in bewilderment, "Are you... a fan of mine?" she asked.

Fairy Mask nodded, "Yes!" she replied as she got in front of Fumina, "Hey, can you sign my mask?" she asked giddily.

Fumina shook her head, "It is not your mask." she pointed out, "Can you be a good girl and give it back to me?" she asked in a demanding tone.

"But with this mask I can hide my identity and I don't want that!" Fairy Mask replied, "Say, can we be partners? I have a lot of magic I want to show you." she suggested.

Fumina shook her head, "No! I work alone!" she replied, "Now give me back my mask!" she demanded.

Fairy Mask pouted, "But why not!?" she whined, "I mean... I can be your backup in case of danger." she reasoned.

Fumina click her tongue in annoyance, "Seems you are not willing to obey me... sorry kiddo..." she said as she shot a hand out, "RESTRAINTDUZ!" she chanted.

"Huh!?" Fairy Mask gasped.

Fumina casted a magic spell on Fairy Mask, paralyzing the young girl's body. Fumina then magically ties Fairy Mask on the floor.

"HMMMMMMFFFFFFFF!" Fairy Mask let's out a muffled scream.

Fumin then let's out a grin, "There, that shall keep you still." she claimed as she kneels down next to her, "Now... time to take back what's mine.'' she declared.

Then from out of nowhere another Fairy Mask appears in front of Fumina, much to her shock.

"WOW! Restraintduz, finally I got to see it in action." Fairy Mask exclaimed in awe.

Fumina quickly stood up, "What the...!?" she gasped, "How can this be?" she asked, "I tied you up!" she exclaimed.

Fairy Mask placed a hand on her mouth and let's out a giggle, "Fufuu~ Oh you did, but I use Magic." she replied.

Fumina stares at her for a minute before looking down at the Fairy Mask on the floor, "Then if you're there then what..." she trails. When the suddenly, the tied Fairy Mask started to transform into something like... "Bread!?" she quipped.

The Fairy Mask double turns into a bread.

Fairy Mask nodded, "Yes, that's my lunch, I used it as a vessel." she explained, "Pretty neat, huh?" she said.

Fumina gritted her teeth in anger, "I don't know what type of magic you have but I'm going to stop you right here, right now!" she exclaimed as she prepares to cast a spell.

Fairy Mask placed both hands on her hips, "A magic duel?" she mused, "Qk, Fumina-san, I'll show you my magic." she replied with a grin.

"Not for long!" Fumina exclaimed, "RESTRAI..." she tires to say but only for her to be blasted away by unknown force, she was then pinned on the wall, "What's going on? Why I can't move?!" she asked in confusion.

Fairy Mask then approaches her, "Unlike you though... who needs to chant spells from your mouth, I can easily do it with just moving my body. Snapping my fingers, moving my arms or legs, even moving my nose I can cast magic." she explained, "In other words... my magic is far more superior than yours.'' she claimed.

"You...'' Fumina growled.

"It was nice meeting you, Fumina-san." Fairy Mask said, "But I believe it's for us to depart." she claimed.

And with a snap of her finger, the next thing Fumina saw, was complete darkness.

 **bzzzttt...**

The next morning, Fumina was seen unconscious inside a telephone booth, bound and gagged. Miyako, Airi, and Chitose looks at her in bewilderment while Mario had a smile on his face.

"How... what happen to her?'' Miyako asked in confusion.

"We had no idea, Chief... we just saw in there... unconscious.'' Chitose replied.

"I think we should untie her and get her to the station.'' Airi said as she began to work.

Mario let's out a hearty laugh, "Haha! Busy as ever, I see." he commented.

 **bzzzttt...**

Later that day at Heartcross Academy, we see a young girl going down by the stairs.

"Hmmm, where is she?" the girl asked, "Futaba-chan?!" she called out.

Then Suzuka and Aoko then arrived by stairs from the second floor when they noticed the girl.

"Oh! It's Shiomi." Suzuka pointed out.

"Shiomi-san. Good Morning." Aoko greeted.

 **Heartcross Student and Trainee**

 **Shiomi Sakazaki**

Shiomi is a petite young girl with a blond shoulder-length hair and her blue eyes. She is currently wearing a white sailor uniform with dark-blue collar and red ribbon tie, blue plaid skirt, beige pantyhose and brown shoes.

"Suzuka-san, Aoko-san... good morning." Shiomi greeted, "Have you seen Futaba-chan?" she asked.

"She must be in Ballet class with Kotone-senpai." Suzuka replied.

Shiomi nodded in appreciation, "Thank you. By the way, I heard you guys were robbed." she pointed out.

Aoko let's out a sigh, "Yeah... it was a horrible experience." she muttered.

Suzuka groaned, "Why does this always happen to us?" she asked in frustration.

"It's because your a harbinger of disaster.'' Aoko replied bluntly.

"Oh! Ha-ha! Very funny!" Suzuka said sarcastically as she shook her head, "Hey, have you heard of the new shop that is going to open, I think is a jewelry store." she pointed out.

"Why? You wanna go there and bring disaster." Aoko quipped.

"Hell no!" Suzuka exclaimed.

Shiomi then thought of something, "A jewelry shop?" she mused before letting out a grin, "Hehe... well, I see you girls later. Bye." she said as she walks away.

"Bye-bye." Aoko and Suzuka replied at the same time before walking towards the opposite direction.

As Shiomi walks away, she then brought out a familiar purple butterfly mask, "Time to cause... a little mischief at the jewelry shop.'' she mused.

Shiomi Sakazaki... is Fairy Mask.

 **A/N: Inspired from Jexi the Hunter, Hope the Victor and David the Almighty Paladin. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	15. The Kids and The Spoiled Ojou Part 1

It was a another fine morning in Mega-Tokyo as we start the story at Heartcross Academy. Inside we see Suzuka, Nozomi, Aoko and Mutsumi climbing the stairs in a hurry.

"Suzuka! You're not only a harbinger of disaster but also a harbinger of bad luck!" Aoko exclaimed in annoyance.

"Hey! Don't blame everything on me!" Suzuka squawked, "Hurry Nozomi-chan!" she called out.

"Wait up!" Nozomi cried as she trudges behind them.

"Yes, we still have time to change into our Gym clothes." Aoko reminded.

"Let's go, we are the only ones left!" Mutsumi said when she suddenly bump into another female student making her fall to the ground, "Ouch!" she yelped.

"Mutsumi!?" Aoko called as she walks towards her in concern, "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Watch it!" the female student exclaimed as she glares at Mutsumi before realizing something, "Oh...a kid." she muttered, "Watch it girl.'' she chastised.

"Ah! I'm sorry, Mika-san!" Mutsumi apologized while bowing.

 **Heartcross Student and Trainee**

 **Mika Shibasaki**

Mika is an elegant young woman with a blonde hair tied in drill-liked twintails that reaches the back of her waist and had blue eyes. She is currently wearing a sailor school uniform with lavender collar and black ribbon tie, lavender plaid skirt, black pantyhose and white shoes.

"That's Mistress Mika, got it?" Mika demanded with narrowed eyes.

Mutsumi bowed again, "I'm so sorry, Mika-san. I have to go, I apologize for bumping on you. Excuse me." she stated.

"Let's go Mutsumi, we are late!" Aoko called.

"Coming!" Mutsumi called back as she followed her friends.

As the four girls runs in the hallways, Mika glares at them mostly towards Mutsumi, she then took out her phone.

"Hello! Senna? Come here. Quick!" Mika ordered.

 **bzzzttt...**

The girls are later seen inside one classroom changing into their Gym clothes. Their gym clothes consists of white t-shirt and black spats shorts.

"I hope the teacher is not mad at us?" Nozomi muttered in nervousness.

"Don't worry. We'll just sneak into the gym." Suzuka suggested with a grin.

Aoko looks at Suzuka with a blank look, "That will definitely end up badly.'' she commented.

Mutsumi let's out a sigh, "Seriously, Suzuka... could you at least come up with a very helpful solution rather getting us into more trouble.'' she advised.

Mika then enters the room, "Oh, there you are, Mutsumi, was it?" she called getting her attention, "I want your help. Since you are part of the Student Council I want you to check something." she requested.

"Oh sure. Please lead the way." Mutsumi replied before turning to her friends, "Aoko-chan, I'll wait for you guys at the gym, ok?" she said.

"Sure.'' Aoko replied.

And with that, Mutsumi left the room along with Mika.

 **Bzzzttt...**

After a minute, the three girls are seen making their way towards Gym class.

"I wonder if Mutsumi is already at Gym class?" Aoko said out loud.

"Probably.'' Nozomi replied.

Mika then appears in front of them, "Oh, there you are girls!" she exclaimed.

"Oh, it's Mika-chan...'' Suzuka said bluntly.

"Tsk!" Mika clicked her tongue, "It's...never mind. Your friend asked me to take you girls to help her with the gym equipment. Follow me." she claimed.

Aoko nodded, "Ok, let's go." she replied.

Mika then takes the girls to the storage room where all the gym equipment are located. The three girls looks around around for Mutsumi but she was nowhere to be found.

Suzuka scratches her head, "That's weird, where's Mutsumi-chan?" she asked in confusion.

"Yeah... where is she?'' Aoko replied in agreement.

Mika let's out a sadistic grin, "She is here. Wait just a sec." she claimed before revealing a tied up and gagged Mutsumi behind some boxes, much to the girl's shock.

"HMMMMMMHHHh!" Mutsumi let's out a muffled scream, _"Run girls! It's a trap!"_ she shouted in her mind.

"Ahahaha!" Mika let's out a laugh, "I got you girls!" she claimed.

"What are you talking about?" Aoko demanded.

Mika's grin then grew bigger, "You see. Now grab them!" she said with a snap of her finger.

Suddenly three maids appears behind Suzuka, Aoko and Nozomi handgagging them all.

 **Shibasaki Maids**

 **Ayumu Kouzuki**

Ayumu is a female adult with short blue hair and emerald eyes. She is currently wearing a black laced maid dress with a white collar and black ribbon tie, white arm-length gloves, white high-knee socks, black heels and white maid headband.

 **Senna Sagisawa**

Senna is a female adult with long brown hair tied in braids and had brown eyes. She is currently wearing a black laced dress over a white blouse, black collar and black ribbon tie, dark brown pantyhose, gray heels and white maid headband.

 **Miu Ishikki**

Miu is a female adult with a long blonde hair tied in pigtails and had blue eyes. She is currently wearing a black laced dress over a white blouse, white collar and black bow tie, a blue-green ribbon is tied behind her back, white gloves, white thigh-high socks and black heels.

"Got you now! HA HA HA!" Mika said as she let's out a cruel laughter, "Now, let's play. Tied them up, now!" she ordered.

"Yes, Mistress." all three maids replied.

And with that, the three girls are now tied up as they were lay down the floor.

"Tsk, you four are gonna be my entertainment tonight." Mika claimed with a sadistic grin as the four girls looks at her in fear, "Now... Senna, Ayumi, Miu... bring me some tools to play with these pests.' she ordered.

"Yes, Mistress Mika." all three maids replied.

 **bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile, Yuura is seen inside one classroom as she searches for her sister.

"Suzuka!? Where are you!?" Yuura called out, "Where is she!?" she asked. Sakie then enters the classroom as Yuura turns to her, "Any luck, Sakie-chan?" she asked.

Sakie shook her head, "No. This school is to big for us too look." she replied.

"I'm getting worried, are Suzuka and Nozomi the only ones missing?" she asked.

"No, Aoko-chan is also missing and Mutsumu didn't attend our Student Council meeting." Sakie replied.

Then three more figures enter the classroom.

"Oh my, This serious. I miss my Mutsumi-chan.'' the first girl whimpered.

"This is the matter where we must act!" the second girl said.

"I agree, the Student Council will help you, Inoki-san!" the last girl declared.

Sakie turns to the new figures, "President Kanami, Risa-san and Kanata-chan!" she called out in delight.

 **Student Council President**

 **Kanami Kamijou**

Kanami is young girl with a dark-blue bobcut hair and had light-blue eyes behind a black thick glasses. She is currently wearing a dark sailor uniform with black collar and red necktie, dark-blue business skirt, light-gray pantyhose and black shoes.

 **Student Council Members**

 **Risa Shinomiya**

Risa is a young girl with a shoulder-length light-dark green hair and reddish brown eyes. She is currently wearing a white sweater shirt over a yellow blouse with blue ribbon, blue plaid skirt, black socks and shoes.

 **Kanata Amatsu**

Kanata is a young girl with a long brown hair with blue hair ornaments and had brown eyes. She is currently wearing a dark-blue blazer jacket with yellow & red linings over a white blouse and red ribbon tie, red plaid skirt, white knee-high socks and brown shoes.

Kanami nodded, "Yes, Vice President Sakie, we will aid you on this. One of our members is in trouble." she said.

"Thank you!" Yuura replied with a bow.

"Do you know the last place they went?" Kanami asked.

"They had gym class, but the teacher said that they weren't present." Yuura replied.

Kanami then placed a hand under her chin, "I see... this school is very famous for being big after all... We must split up." she said as she raised her hands up, "To all members who hear me: I allow you to use your Student Council Abilities both natural powers and _Gifts_. Now, let's find them." she declared.

Risa nodded, "Understood, President!" she replied as she exits the room.

"Okay President-chan." Kanata replied with a cheerful smile.

Sakie nodded in determination, "All right." she said as she and Kanata left the room.

Kanami then turns to Yuura, "Inoki-san, please follow me. We are going to search the East side of School." she suggested.

Yuura nodded, "Okay." she replied.

Yuura then goes with Kana in search for Suzuka and the other girls.

 **bzzzttt...**

Back in the storage room, Misa is seen punishing Mutsumi by trampling her chest, asphyxiating the poor girl.

"You know what I hate? Brats like you that have no respect towards me!" Mika exclaimed.

"HMMMMPPPHH!" Mutsumi muffled a scream.

"Shut up, or I'll kick you, got it?" Mika demanded as she kept pressing her foot on Mutsumi's chest, "Struggle all you want, you won't get away from me!" she exclaimed.

"HMMMMMPPPHHH!" Mutsumi cried.

"I should punish you more, but I'll wait for what my servants will bring to me." Mika claimed before eyeing the other girls, "Say, why don't I torture your friends first and finish with you later?" she suggested with a manic grin.

"HMMMMPPPPPPPHHHH!" Mutsumi cried louder, _"No! leave them out of this"_ she begged from her thoughts.

Mika then walks towards the three girls, "So, who's first?" she asked.

"HMMMMMMHHHH!" Aoko and Suzuka cried.

"HMMMRRRRRFFFF!" Nozomi cried louder.

"Shut up! Nobody is gonna hear you here." Mika exclaimed, "Now, who I choose first?" she mused.

 **bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile, one of the maids, Ayumu is seen searching at the second floor of the academy.

"Nothing here." Ayumu claimed, "If I don't bring something to Mistress Mika, I might get punished." she stated in worry.

The Risa walks by and saw her.

"Hold it! You are not allowed to enter the school grounds." Risa called out.

Ayumu scoff at her, "Don't bother me!" she replied.

Risa then approaches her, "You must leave this place now!" she ordered.

Ayumu scoffs again, "Oh yeah?" she mocked as she unleashes a roundhouse kick towards Risa, but Risa blocks it with her arm much to Ayumu' shock.

"Nice Kick." Risa praised, "Good thing my ability is on, if not I would be knock out." she mused.

"What!? She block it like that? Impossible!" Ayumu squawked in disbelief.

"Now... miss Maid.'' Risa started, "What is your business here?" she asked.

"To knock you out!" Ayumu shouted.

And with that, Ayumu and Risa started to fight, unleashing punches and kicks at each other. Ayumu threw a right hook but Risa caught it, she tried to do a left hook but Risa also caught it as well. Both of the girl's hands are locked at each other as they try to overpower their opponent.

"Your strong, but not as strong. I'm the toughest maid in the Shibasaki family and I can protect my Mistress with my strength!" Ayumu claimed.

Risa raised an eyebrow, "So..?" she asked rhetorically, "In this school they give the Student Council special abilities to protect the school and their students. It only activates by the President's voice. My ability is called ''Strong Force'' and it gives a tremendous strength.'' she explained, "Here let me show you." she claimed.

Risa then grabs hard of Ayumu's hands much to the maid's shock.

"What?" Ayumu exclaimed, "Ouch!" she yelped. Then Risa pressed her hands even harder, "Ouch! Ouch Ouch! It hurts! Let me go!" she cried in pain while falling dowm to her knees.

"Sorry Miss Maid, you might know something I'm interested in. Spill it!" Risa demanded.

"Ouch! Ok! Ok! I'll tell you everything!" Ayumu cried in pain.

 **A/N: Inspired from Jexi the Hunter, Hope the Victor and David the Almighty Paladin. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	16. The Kids and The Spoiled Ojou Part 2

Meanwhile inside a dance room which is located somewhere in the academy, we see the maid Senna entering the aforementioned room.

Senna looks around, "Nothing here. I better go to the laboratory, I might find something there.'' she mused.

Kanata then enters the dance room and saw the maid inside, "Oh my, what is a maid doing here?" she asked herself placing a hand on her cheek, "Hello, Maid-chan, how can I help you?" she greeted with a question.

Senna responded by pointing her weapon, a Gauntlet Hand Claw, at Kanata, "Don't move girl." she warned, "As the member of Mistress Mika Maid Force, I've been ordered to use this weapon even if it is a student." she stated.

Kanata tilted her head to the sides, "Oh my, weapons aren't allowed in school, only one person has the right to use a weapon here." she mused a she stares at the maid, "Say why don't you... drop down your weapons and kneel before me?" she suggested.

Suddenly, Senna felt that her entire body was frozen still, "My body!? I cannot move my body. What is happening to me?!" she exclaimed in shock.

Kanata chuckles, "My, don't you know? In this school they gave the Student Council special abilities to protect it. We can only use them when we hear or President-chan says so." she explained with a smile.

"What!?" Senna exclaimed.

Kanata chuckles again, "My ability is called 'Mad Gray Matter' I don't know why they called it like that, but it let's me control every human being to my wishes.'' she explained with a cheerful as Senna starts to cry while falling down to her knees, "Your wondering why you are crying, tee-hee, I can control every part of your body. I know that you are the culprit for the missing girls, but..." she trails, "I want to play with you some more." she claimed with a sadistic smile, "Should I make you bark, or play with yourself, or maybe make you run naked by the street. Oh my, the possibilities I have with you." she mused.

"Please! Have mercy!" Senna begged.

Kanata shook her head, "No, sorry. I'm all out of Mercy tokens." she replied with a smile.

 **bzzzttt...**

Later, we see the Maid Miu inside Mina's Laboratory. Miu is currently negotiating with the young mad scientist along with another girl and her two Emotionless pets.

 **Heartcross Academy Student & Trainee**

 **Ruri Ninjabayashi**

Ruri is a stoic girl with long silver hair tied in braids and has golden eyes. She is currently wearing a beige school uniform blazer jacket with blue linings over a white blouse and pink ribbon tie, pink & white plaid skirt, dark pantyhose, white boots and a large white round cap.

"I would like you to invent something for my mistress." Miu demanded.

Mina shook her head, "No can do. I am not going to make something for that mistress of yours." she replied, "I never like her in the first place." she added.

"Tch!" Miu clicked her tongue, "You left me no choice."

"Is that a threat?" Mina asked with a scoff, "HA! Take her down, Ruri!" she commanded.

"Yes, Master." Ruri replied as she got into a battle stance.

"Wait!" a voice called.

Everyone then turns to see Sakie entering the laboratory, "You aren't going to touch a student, Maid!" she warned.

"Is that so?" Miu asked with a raised eyebrow.

"As Vice-President of the student council, I order you to step outside the school building." Sakie declared.

"See if you can." Miu challenged.

"Sakie, are you..?" Mina asked when she noticed something, "Oh, you got your ability activated, right?" she pointed out, "This will be fun." she mused, "Ruri, pick me up.'' she ordered as Ruri lifts Mina to her shoulder, "This will be interesting for my research." she said, "Ruri make sure you record this." she commanded.

"Yes, Master.'' Ruri replied as her golden eyes began to glow.

"What is a lousy girl like you gonna do?" Miu mocked.

"Nothing... my words are enough." Sakie replied.

Miu then let's out a laugh, "HAHAHAHAHAH! You got to be kidding me. As the fastest and weapon user of Mistress Mika, I challenge you!" she declared as brings out her weapon, which is a large spear, "I'll use this against you!" she claimed.

Mina let's out a grin, "Great Khali! How the hell can she store that weapon in her body?" she mused, "Ruri, analyze it." she ordered earning a nod from her companion.

"Prepare yourself, girl!" Miu said as she pointed her weapon at Sakie.

Sakie got into a battle stance, "I didn't want to use my ability, but maybe you have something to do with my sister being missing. So, let's end this.'' she declared.

"That stance...'' Mina said, "Ruri, record it!" she ordered.

The two girls then charges at each other, however, Sakie was a lot faster as she passed through Miu like a ghost, with a sword in hand. Miu was shock, she didn't see Sakie using her sword against her., dropping her weapon to the ground, Miyuki is gasped.

Miu then drops her weapon to the ground, "Wh... wh... what!? I... didn't ... see... see.. it." she saped.

"It's over, you lose." Saki declared.

Miu then fell down on the floor as she trembles at what just happen.

"Wow, even I couldn't see it." Mina mused.

"What... what... was it?" Miu asked in disbelief.

"Every member of the student council gets a special ability only activated by the president. Sakie's ability is called 'Manuever Handling' as she can materialize any weapon she pleases and gets the weapons stats. This time, she uses a sword, so that means she got an agility up." Mina explained.

"How... can... can... I lose..." Miu muttered.

Sakie then approaches Miu, "I don't care for you. I know you have my sister somewhere." she said as she pointed her sword at the trembling maid, "Now tell me, where is she!?"she demanded.

"Ok... I... I'll tell... you... please... don't..." Miu whimpered.

 **bzzzttt...**

Back in the storage room, the girls watches Mika tortures Aoko by trampling her chest, asphyxiating the younger Kawakami sister.

"Five more minutes of this and I will continue with you, Mutsumi.'' Mika mused.

"HHHHHHHFFFFF!" Mutsumi cried.

"Not so fast, Shibasaki-san!" a voice called.

Everyone turns around to see Kanami and Yuura entering the storage room, the former glaring at Mika.

"Shibasaki-san... your actions are violating the school rules. I had to ask you to leave those girls alone." Kanami ordered with a stern voice.

"HA HA HA!" Mika let's out a laugh, "What are you two gonna do about it?" she mocked, "My maids will come back and you two will join those brats.' she said with a smirk.

"I think that's not going to happen. Your maids brought us here." Kanami replied.

"What did you say!?" Mika exclaimed in shock.

"Sakie, Risa, Kanata, please enter." Kanata called.

Sakie, Risa and Kanata then enters the storage room while carrying the defeated, tied up and gagged maids.

"What?!" Mika exclaimed in shock.

"As you can see, your maids were roaming in the school grounds which is a violation to the school's rules." Kanami explained.

"Aoko-chan, thank goodness, are you okay?" Sakie called out in relief.

"Seems these maids are yours." Risa pointed out.

"They were a lot of fun to play with." Kanata with a cheerful face.

Mika fell down on the floor in shock, "No, why? Y-you all use your abilities!" she exclaimed.

Kanami tips her glasses, "Yes." she replied, "Now, your punishment will be hand out by my ability. Prepare yourself.'' she declared as she prepares to use her ability on Mika.

Mika then starts to cry, "No, please. I'm sorry, I won't do it again." she whimpered.

"You always cause trouble, Shibasaki-san.'' Kanami pointed out with a stern look.

"No! I swear, I'm sorry!" Mika cried in fear.

Yuura taking pity on Mika's state, she gently stops Kanami by the shoulder, "Please, Kanami-san, stop." she said.

"Inoki-san...'' Kanami muttered.

"You can see she is already accepting defeat." Yuura reasoned.

Kanami then let's out a sigh, "Very well, Inoki-san. The good thing is that we found the girls." she said.

"Thank you, Kanami-san." Yuura replied with a smile.

 _"Onee-chan... you're such a good Samaritan..."_ Suzuka grumbled in her thoughts.

"Although I am not punishing Mika with my ability, there are other ways to punish her." Kanami declared.

"What are you going to do?" Mika asked in fear.

A few minutes later...

"Thank you for saving us, Kanami-senpai." Mutsumi said with a bow.

Kanami shook her head, "It's our job to protect the students, after all." she replied, "I hope you know what your doing to Mika?" she asked.

"Don't worry, we know what to do." Mutsumi said with a smile.

Kanami nodded, "Very well. I'll see you tomorrow on the Student Council meeting.'' she said.

And with that, Kanami left the storage room. Leaving Aoko, Mutsumi, Nozomi and Suzuka with the tied up and gagged Mika, the girls then turned their attention to the trembling ojou.

Suzuka then let's out a mischievous grin, "Now then... it's payback time." she declared.

 **bzzzttt...**

Later that day at the Inoki household, the four girls are seen hanging around inside Suzuka's room.

"Man, I'm beat." Suzuka grumbled on her bed.

"Yes, my hands hurt." Aoko said as she sat down next to the younger Inoki sister.

"Tell me about it." Nozomi moaned.

Mutsumi let's out a giggle, "Hehe, I'm just glad we are all safe." she said.

"Think someone will find her?" Suzuka asked as she rubs her face on the comforter.

"It is a big school, I doubt it." Aoko replied.

"Say Mutsumi, before we leaved, what did you do to her?" Nozomi asked.

Mutsumi giggled again, "Oh, I just leave her tied up nice and good and leave her with her shoe on her face." she replied.

"Literally?" Suzuka asked.

And literally she did. Back in the storage room, the girls leave Mika bound and gagged with one of her shoes glued to her face.

"HHHHHRRRRRFFMFMMMMM!" Mika let's out a muffled scream, _"I hate those brats! I swear they will pay and that Student council too!"_ she cursed in her thoughts.

And so the day ended for Mika, who now has to wait for someone to rescue her... if they find her.

Suddenly a person enters through the window, Mika looks up but she couldn't see well thanks to the darkness, but she did noticed a familiar orange spiky hair and large sword on the person's back.

 **bzzzttt...**

Later that night, we see a female adult carrying a bag of groceries as she walks in the neighborhood while approaching one house.

 **Heartcross Academy Teacher**

 **Shirabe Narumi**

Shirabe is a young female adult who has a long curly blue hair which reaches her upper back and has cerulean-blue eyes, and had a very buxom figure. She is currently wearing a white blouse tucked inside a tight black business skirt, dark pantyhose, black & blue heels and a black scarf around her neck.

Shirabe then opens the door of the house, she let's out a sigh before entering. She walks through the dark corridors before making her way inside the living room, she then turns on the lights only to reveal a young man sitting against the wall, weak and tired.

"Kawahara-san!" Shirabe exclaimed in shock as she ran towards the young man in concern, "What happened?! Didn't you eat anything?!" she asked.

 **Fujou High School Student Council Vice-President**

 **Ataru Kawahara**

Ataru is a lanky young man who has a short blonde hair and had brown eyes behind thin glasses. He is currently wearing a white uniform shirt with blue necktie, black pants and white socks.

"I told you to eat! Now look at you! Your health is failing drastically!" Shirabe scolded.

"What's the point... all six of my friends are gone... what's the use of leaving..." Ataru muttered not even bothering to look at her.

Shirabe looks at him in complete worry. She quickly pulls the young man in a tight embrace... in hopes, that it will make him come back to his senses.

 **A/N: Inspired from Jexi the Hunter, Hope the Victor and David the Almighty Paladin. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	17. Kidnapped Again

It was a nice afternoon day in Mega-Tokyo as we go to the local neighborhood. Inside one particular house, the Inoki Household, we see Yuura entering her room as she took off her shoes before flopping down on her bed.

"I wonder what is on at this hour?" Yuura asked herself. She is currently wearing her school uniform. She then grabs the remote and turns on the TV, she was welcome by an American Sitcom called Big Bang Theory.

 _"All right, everyone pay attention. Yes, I have a friend named Amy Farrah Fowler. Yes, she is female. Yes, we communicate on a daily basis, but no, she is not my girlfriend." Sheldon explained._

 _"Okay, well, what do you communicate about?" Penny asked._

 _"Well, my work in physics, her work in neurobiology, and most recently, the possibility of our having a child together." Sheldon replied._

 _Penny spits out drink explosively. Howard then types something on his laptop. A Robot arm hands Penny a napkin, "Thank you." she said._

 _"Wait a minute– a child? You never see this girl. You just e-mail and text and Twitter. Now you're considering having a baby?" Leonard asked._

 _"Amy pointed out that between the two of us, our genetic material has the potential of producing the first in a line of intellectually superior, benign overlords to guide humanity to a brighter tomorrow." Sheldon explained._

 _"I'm guessing that future historians will condemn us for not taking this opportunity to kill Sheldon." Howard mumbled._

Yuura then let's out a loud laugh, "Ahahahaha! That was very funny!" she exclaimed.

Kanako then enters the room, "Yuura, honey, your sister and I will go to do shopping." she said, "Are you fine here by yourself?" she asked.

Yuura nodded, "Yes, mom. I will be okay." she replied.

Kanako then left the room as Yuura continues to watch TV.

 _"Excuse me, could you help us out?" Leonard asked._

 _"My, my, my. What do we have here?" the nurse mused._

 _"I slipped and fell." Howard said with a smile._

 _"Yeah, we get that a lot." the nurse clarified, "What is this?" she asked._

 _"It's a robot arm." Howard replied._

 _"Where's the rest of the robot?" the nurse asked._

 _"I only built the arm." Howard replied._

 _"Cause that's all you needed, right?" the nurse said with a grin as Leonard and Raj let's out a chuckle._

 _"Can you please just help me?" Howard asked in desperation._

 _"All right, all right. Hang on, stay calm. I need an orderly with a wheelchair. I got a robot hand grasping a man's penis out here." the nurse said in the PA system._

 _"You think you could be a little more discreet?" Howard asked in disbelief._

 _"I'm sorry, we don't have a code for robot hand grasping a man's penis." the nurse replied bluntly._

Yuura once again burst out laughing, "Ahahahaha! Now that's really funny!" she exclaimed. Then her cellphone began to ring, "Oh, my phone!" she exclaimed as she fishes out her phone from her bag. She receives a phone call from Hisa, whom is currently at the restaurant that Yuura really likes.

 _"Sup Yuura?" Hisa greeted, "It's Hisa." she said._

"Hello, Hisa-chan." Yuura replied, "Is everything okay?" she asked.

 _"Yes. Just to let you know, that your favorite cake is on sale and I decided to buy one for you." Hisa said._

"Really? Thank you, Hisa-chan!" Yuura said in delight.

 _"I'm coming by to your house later with your cake." Hisa said._

"Thank you. I'll wait for you." Yuura replied with a smile.

 **bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile in the said restaurant, we see Hisa making her towards the counter.

"Kagari-san?" Hisa called, "I wanna a buy a cake, you know, Yuura's favorite." she said. Hisa is currently wearing a white t-shirt with Bendy's face on it underneath a black hoodie jacket, blue denim shorts, white socks, blue sneakers and a diamond cross necklace around her chest.

 **Waitress**

 **Kagari Todou**

Kagari is a young girl with a short boyish orange hair with pink eyes. She is currently wearing a uniform that consists of a blue plaid overall dress over a white blouse, white pantyhose and black shoes.

Kagari giggled, "Right away! Say hi to Yuura for me." she said.

Hisa let's out a chuckle, "I will." she replied.

 **bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile back at the Inoki Household, Yuura waits for Hisa's arrival as she put on her shoes.

"I can't wait." Yuura mused, "It's been weeks since I ate a cake." she said in excitement.

Unbeknownst to her, a strange person enters her room through the open doors of her balcony. The strange person is obviously a young girl with a dark-blue bobcut hair and her eyes are covered with a thick round glasses. She is currently wearing a black shiny full body bodysuit with black gloves and boots, and a gray backpack slung on her back. She is also wearing a black mask that covers her lower face.

"Knock, knock. Hi sweetie." the strange person greeted.

Yuura turns around as her eyes widen in shock at the sight of the strange person, "AAAAAHHH!" she let's out a frighten scream. Yuura fell down on her rear, "You!? Stay away from me!?" she exclaimed in fear.

The strange person let's out a diabolical grin, "No can't do, honey." she replied as quickly grabs Yuura's hands and pins her on the bed.

Yuura struggles to break free but she was overpowered by the stranger, "What do you want!? Please let me go!" she demanded.

"Stay still, just put your arms behind your back." the Stranger replied as she successfully ties Yuura's hands, very tightly.

"Ouch!" Yuura yelped in pain, "Please don't do this." she begged, "If you want money, just take them, but please let me go!" she cried.

The Stranger let's out a lewd giggle, "I didn't come here for your money, my dear. Now..." she says as she lifts Yuura's skirt, much to the girl's shock. "Let's me see my honey's body." she mused.

"What!?" Yuura exclaimed.

"Beautiful as always, nothing less from my girl.'' the Stranger said with a grin.

"Stop it!" Yuura cried.

The Stranger then looks at Yuura's underwear and let's out a giggle, "Fufufu~ I'm getting turn on at this." she admitted as Yuura kept on struggling.

Yuura then heard something, "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Sorry, my dear but I'm gonna have to make you silent." then Stranger puts tape on Yuura's mouth, silencing her.

"HMMMFFFFFFF!" Yuura let's out a muffled scream.

"Shhhhhh!" the Stranger hushed, "Quiet my sweetie. Now to the bed." she ordered as she forces Yuura to lie down to her bed, "There we go. Don't move." she said.

"HMMMMMPPPHHH!" Yuura let's out muffled cry.

The Stranger then successfully ties Yuura's legs making her unable to move, "There!" she declared.

"HHHMMMHHH!" Yuura let's out another muffled cry.

The Stranger then looks at what she has done to Yuura as the said girl is afraid of what is gonna happen to her, "Now my darling, you are all helpless and in my hands. How about we take a ride?" she suggested.

Yuura could only pray that someone would save her.

 **bzzzttt...**

Later, Hisa arrived at the Inoki Household are began to knock on the door and ringing the doorbell, but after a few minutes no one was answers the door, much to her confusion.

"Huh? That's strange... is she not home. I thought Yuura was going to wait for me." Hisa said as she scratches her head. She then looks around the house, then she noticed the doors of Yuura's balcony were open, "Huh... the doors of her balcony are open.'' she said when her eyes widen in realization, "Wait a minute! Can it be?" she said as she closes her eyes and activated her _Gift._

 **bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile inside a lone room somewhere in the neighborhood, we see the tied up and gagged Yuura lying down on the mat as the stranger stood above her.

"Ufufufu~ Your helpless state is turning me on..." the stranger admitted, "Oh my~ Just look at that body of yours... I am soooo having a lot of fun with you.''she mused.

"Hmmmpphh!" Yuura let's a muffled cried as she shook her head.

The stranger then kneels down and began to crawl her way towards the helpless girl, "Don't worry... you'll be enjoying of what I'm about to do with you.'' she said with a seductive voice as Yuura began to cry.

But before the stranger could do anything to her, the door suddenly was kicked open by none other Hisa Takei, and boy, she is not in a good mood.

"Back away from my girl!" Hisa demanded with a soul-piercing girl.

Yuura's eyes widen in delight at her arrival. Hisa let's out a sadistic chuckle as she got on her feet, "Of course... I had competitions for my lovely Yuura." she said before bringing out a knife as she turns towards the redhead, "I think it's about time I get rid of you!" she declared.

The stranger then charges forward and thrust her knife towards Hisa but much to her shock, the redhead easily caught her arm.

"What the?!" the stranger exclaimed. Then Hisa began to twist her arm, "Aaaragghh!" she screams in pain while dropping her knife.

"I'm really getting sick of my friend getting kidnapped by you degenerates..." Hisa muttered as she glares at the stranger, "... and I'm really sick of people like you!" she exclaimed in anger.

Hisa then launches a devastating punch on the stranger's stomach causing her to gasp for air, Hisa then follows this by a knee to the gut making the stranger to topple down on her knees as clutches her stomach in pain. But Hisa wasn't finished, she lifted the stranger above her shoulder before dropping the bodysuit-wearing criminal's back on her knee, jarring her spine in the process.

"Gaaaaghhh!" the stranger screamed in pain as she rolls over while placing a hand on her jarred back.

Hisa then stomps her head knocking the stranger, the redhead then rolls her over and got on top, she was about to punch her but stop, "No... no... I'm not like "him".'' she said before getting off her, "I need to tie her up.'' she said. Hisa then grabs a rope and quickly ties the stranger's hands, "There, now for her feet." she mused as she began to tie the legs.

"Ugh...'' the stranger moaned in pain unaware of what Hisa is doing to her.

"Great... she's waking up." Hisa groaned. She then grabs a vase from a nearby table before smashing it on the stranger's head, knocking her out once again, "That'll keep her out.'' she mused. Hisa then proceeds to untie Yuura, "Okay! Let's get out of here, Yuura.'' she said.

And with that, the girls has left the place, leaving the tied up criminal all alone. Then a minute later, the stranger woke up and found herself tied up and gagged, "HMMMPPPPHHHH!?" she let's out an angry muffle, _"Curse you, Hisa Takei! Bring back my dear Yuura back, RIGHT NOW!"_ she demanded from her thoughts as she struggles to get out from her binds.

 **bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile, Yuura and Hisa arrives at the latter's home. They are currently inside, Yuura's room with the said girl sitting on her bed while still shivering from what she experienced.

"Whew! That's a relief... good thing I had the right _Gift_ or else, I'll still be looking around for you in circles.'' Hisa mused as she sat on a floor.

Yuura nodded, "Thank you Hisa-chan." she replied, "You think she's still there?" she asked.

"Doubt it. That place was not hers." Hisa replied.

"How can you tell?" Yuura asked.

"That place was on the news. Detective Miyako and her comrades caught some kidnappers there. That girl though it would be a good idea to take us there instead of her home." she explained.

"Oh..." Yuura muttered as she looks down.

Hisa turns to her, "Are you alright, Yuura?" she asked in concern.

Sakie then enters Yuura's room, "Hi Yuura-chan. Oh, Hisa-san, hello." she greeted. She is currently wearing a black laced blouse, a black plaid over a dark-brown pantyhose, white frilly socks and black shoes.

"Sakie-chan..." Yuura replied as she got off from bed and went towards Sakie and hugs her, much to Sakie's surprise.

"Whoa! What's wrong, Yuura-chan?" Sakie asked as she hugs the girl back.

Then Hisa gives her the details about Yuura's ordeal.

"I see... thank goodness that your alright." Sakie said.

"I still had the cake I bought for you earlier Yuura. We could eat it now to make you feel better.'' Hisa offered with a smile.

Yuura smiled back, "Hai..." she replied.

 **bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile, back with the stranger whom is still trying to get free, _"Almost there...''_ she thought as she heard a crack, _"Finally!"_ she exclaimed in her mind. With her hands now free, she quickly unties herself as she spoke, "Curses, I almost got her. Next time, for sure!" she stated.

 **bzzzttt...**

The next day in Mega-Tokyo, we see Yuura and Suzuka walking towards their school.

"Pheww! I though I forgot my homework." Yuura mused as she looks inside her bag.

"Let's hurry Yuura-oneechan, I don't want Yayoi-sensei to be mad at me." Suzuka exclaimed.

"Sorry, Suzuka-chan. let's go." Yuura replied.

As Yuura and Suzuka continues their walk towards school. But unbeknownst to them, a familiar stranger watches them from a far.

"Soon My Dear Yuura... soon." the stranger mused with a diabolical grin.

 **A/N: Inspired from Jexi the Hunter, Hope the Victor and David the Almighty Paladin. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	18. After School Trouble 2

It was late afternoon in Mega-Tokyo with sun about to set down from the horizon. We then go the Heartcross Academy, here we see Mina walking in the halls with the tail of her lab coat swaying around gracefully despite the area lacking winds.

How can a lab coat sway around without winds? Must be another logic-defying physiques that happens in fanfictions.

Anyway, Mina made her towards her laboratory and upon entering, she was greeted by the sight of the two Emotionless that she tamed and her android assistant, Ruri Ninjabayashi.

Ruri hen turns to her master, "Good evening, Master Mina." she greeted with a stoic expression while the two Emotionless remained silent and unresponsove.

"Good evening, Ruri.'' Mina greeted as she pets one Emotionless, "Anything you want to report to me, today?'' she asked.

Ruri nodded, "Certainly, Master.'' she replied as Ruri's eyes began to glow green, yellow and blue, "It seems that Mika Shibasaki caused another trouble and apparently, the Student Council punished her." she reported.

Mina let's out a giggle, "When will she ever learn.'' she mused, "Then again, it's better if she doesn't learn anything at all, I always enjoy the Student Council punishing her as I find her sufferings pretty entertaining." she admitted.

Ruri's eyes began to glow green, yellow and blue before letting out a small yelp, "Ah." she yelped.

"Hmm... what is it, Ruri?" Mina asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Just right now, an intruder just in the academy.'' Ruri reported.

"An intruder you say.'' Mina mused.

Ruri nodded, "Hai. Though it seems that this intruder was the same as before." she elaborated, "Shall we go and apprehend her?'' she suggested.

"Not yet... let's see, how things will play out for now." Mina replied with a sadistic smile.

 **bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile, we see Suzuka walking in the hallways as she let's out a tired sigh. Earlier today, she decided to play a prank on her homeroom teacher, Yayoi Yutenji by placing a whoopee cushion under her seat but she was caught right handed by the teacher herself and was not happy by her attempted prank. And so, Suzuka was send to detention and already spent an hour staying in one room and is just recently given the go signal to go home.

Currently, Suzuka is heading back to her classroom to get her bag after she forgot to bring it along with her in the detention room.

"Ugh... next time, I should plan things thoroughly..." Suzuka grumbled, "Or maybe I should prank a different person. Yeah, that's a good idea. Pranking Yutenji-sensei is getting old anyway.'' she muttered.

As she reaches the classroom, she opens the door to find the place empty, "Huh... I guess everyone has finished their cleaning duty.'' she mused, "Better get my bag and get outta here, and pray that mom didn't learn that I got into another detention.'' she said. As she approaches her bag to retrieve her bag when suddenly something strikes at the back of her neck, "Guh?!" she gasped as she slowly looses conscious.

"Ssshh... please keep quiet my dear and cooperate.'' a familiar voice said.

That was the last thing Suzuka heard before completely loosing conscious.

 **bzzzttt...**

The next thing Suzuka realized when she woke up, she found herself tied on a chair much to her shock and annoyance, "What the?! What's going on?! Why am I tied up like this?! And who the hell did this?!" she demanded as she struggles to get out.

"Ufufufu~ It's futile my dear, that's a very special type of rope, it won't be broken so easily.'' a voice said.

Suzuka then turns to the direction of the voice, "Who's there?! Show yourself, whoever you are?!" she demanded in an angry tone. Then coming out from the shadows was someone Suzuka never wanted to see again, "No... you...'' she muttered in fear.

The person was none other than Usami, the ninja in laced dress, and her sort of stalker, "Hello Suzuka, my dear. It's been quite a while.'' she greeted with a demented smile.

"You... you... no... stay away from me, you perverted-lesbian ninja!" Suzuka exclaimed in fear.

"Ufufufu~ Thank you." Usami replied.

"That wasn't a compliment!" Suzuka retorted, "Let go of me and what do you want from me?!" she demanded angrily.

Usami then let's out another demented chuckle, "Ufufufu~ I want you, of course." she replied, "From the dozens of girls in this school, you are the only one that caught my interest." she stated.

"Thank you very much, I know I'm really beautiful." Suzuka replied sarcastically, "Still... THIS IS VERY WRONG!" she shouted.

"Ufufufu~ Now then... shall we continue what we left off from our last encounter.'' Usami said as she walks towards her.

Suzuka's eyes widen from what she meant as she starts to shake her heard, "No... no... stay away... please... no...'' she said as fear is overcoming her body. Suzuka could only close her eyes for the inevitable that will happen.

 **bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile, we see Yuura walking in the hallways looking for her sister. She was waiting for her at the entrance so they can go home together, however it's been 30 minutes and she's wondering where her sister has gone.

"Where is Suzuka? She should have met me at the entrance moments ago.'' Yuura muttered. Then she saw Mina and Ruri walking out from the corner, "Ah! Mina-san, Ruri-san!" she called getting their attention, "Have you seen my sister?'' she asked.

"Ara... hello, Yuura." Mina greeted back, "My apologies but I haven't seen your sister.'' she replied.

Yuura looks down in worry, "This is strange... where could she be?'' she asked in concern.

"Well ain't this a bit concerning. It's kinda dangerous to walk alone inside this school at the moment." Mina pointed out with a not-so-concerning face.

"Eh? What do you mean?" Yuura asked in confusion.

"Ruri just detected that an intruder made her way inside our school. The two of us are currently searching for the said intruder." Mina explained.

Yuura let's out a gasp, "That is bad! Oh no, what if this intruder got Suzuka!" she cried in worry.

Mina let's out a sadistic smirk, "Don't worry... Ruri already pinpointed the intruder's location, we're both heading our way there." she stated.

Yuura then recognized the smirk on her face, "Mina-chan... what are you planning?'' she asked in concern.

Mina's sadistic smirk even grew bigger, "Ufufufu~ You got me, Yuura-chan. You see, I wanted to do an experiment that requires "human" test subjects. Ruri and I are looking for this intruder and capture her, so I can used her for my experiments.'' she explained.

Yuura could only stare at Mina in shock, "Mina-chan..." she muttered.

"Saa... let's go. We still need to find your sister and capture this intruder." Mina said as she and Ruri walks ahead.

Yuura stood in silence for a minute before reluctantly following them.

After a few minutes of walking, the unlikely trio arrives at a certain classroom where they hear some strange sounds. Both Mina and Yuura looks at each other in bewilderment, and with no time to waste, Yuura quickly opens the door and she was shock at the sight that she discovered.

Usami is on top of her sister... with Suzuka only wearing her underwear.

"My... I wasn't expecting this.'' Mina mused.

"You! You... what in the name of Vince McMahon are you think you're doing with my sister?!" Yuura exclaimed in anger.

"Tch!" Usami clicks her tongue, "Way to ruin my fun.'' she grumbled as she got off Suzuka as she brought out her blade, "Oh well... I'm just need to get rid the three of you before I resume my fun time with Suzuka-chan.'' she declared with a smirk.

"Ruri! Apprehend her!" Mina ordered.

"Yes, Master!" Ruri obeyed.

And with that Ruri rushes forward and began to fight Usami. Meanwhile, Yuura ran towards Suzuka and quickly unties her.

"Oneechan, I'm glad that you came." Suzuka claimed.

"Glad we did... I can't believe that she's back." Yuura said, "Did she hurt you?'' she asked.

"Aside from almost loosing my virginity from a psychotic lesbian, I'm fine." Suzuka replied in a dry tone.

In the fight, Usami swung her blade at Ruri but the android would casually blocks and swipes her attack by her bare arms, "Ugh! Why my blade can't even graze you?!" she yelled in frustration as she thrusts her sword forward.

Ruri quickly dodges her strike, "Classified information.'' she replied before transforming her left arm into a cannon, much to Usami's shock.

"Eh?! Ruri-chan is a robot?!" Suzuka gasped in shock.

"You just knew." Yuura said in a dry tone.

Ruri fires a white beam towards Usami, the ninja dodges the attack as she spun around before throwing several shurikens at the android, Ruri transforms her right arm into a shield blocking the attacks, she then fires another beam at the ninja and this time, the shot connected, the beam hits Usami at the stomach area which sends her flying towards the wall, Ruri the finish the fight by smashing a fist towards Usami's already injured stomach.

"Guh!" Usami let's out a gasp before falling to the floor unconscious.

"Target out cold. Apprehension complete." Ruri detailed.

Mina let's out a smile, "Good work, Ruri.'' she praised, "Now pick her up." she ordered.

"Yes Master." Ruri replied as she picks up the unconscious Usamu like a sack of potatoes.

Mina then turns to Yuura and Suzuka, "Well... we got what we're looking for, I believe it's about time that we separate ways for now. I'll see the two of you tomorrow." she said before leaving the room followed by Ruri.

"Oneechan... what is she gonna do to her?" Suzuka asked, "Not that I care or anything.'' she clarified.

Yuura shook her head, "It's better not knowing." she replied, "Come on, let's go home." she said standing up.

"Can I put on some clothes first?'' Suzuka quipped.

 **bzzzttt...**

Later that night, we go inside Mina's lab. Here we see the still unconscious Usami lying down on an operating bed with her arms and legs strapped tightly, but the odd thing about her, that she is now sporting a rabbit ears and tail.

Mina approaches her with a syringe in hand, "Hmm... it seems working but I believe the effects won't last long.'' she said. Suddenly, the rabbits ears and tails quickly disappears, "Hmm... seems I was right. No matter, I'll just keep on with this experiment over and over again until it becomes permanent.'' she said with an evil smile.

Usami then woke up only to be greeted by the sight of Mina's demented smile, "You... what are you gonna do to me?" she asked in fear as she struggles to break free.

"Ufufufu~ You'll soon find out." Mina replied.

And with that, Mina performs her horrendous experiment at Usami as the said girl let's out a horrifying scream of pain. Meanwhile, Ruri and the two Emotionless can only watch their master torture the poor girl with a blank, unresponsive looks.

 **bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile, somewhere in Mega-Tokyo, we go to the local cemetery.

The scene then focuses on the gravestones of Hiroshi Nagayama and Yokoshima. All seems fine at first, until...

CRASH! CRASH!

... two arms shot out from the ground.

 **A/N: Inspired from Jexi the Hunter, Hope the Victor and David the Almighty Paladin. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	19. Undercover Maid

It's monday morning in Mega-Tokyo as we go to the Police Department as we see Detective Miyako checking on her files on some of the criminals in the city, inside her office.

Miyako let's out a sigh, "The Bite gang, the Alien and those two female magician. And let's not forget about the case of males turning into a Despair." she muttered when heard a knock on the door, "Come in." she called.

Chitose then enters her office, "You wanted to see me, Chief.'' she said.

Miyako let's out a smile, "Ahh, Chitose. Good Morning. As you can see, we have so much work to do and I heard you want to work on the Bite Gang case." she stated,

Chitose nodded, "Yes, mam! I want to investigate on one of their hideouts." she replied.

"Well, I'm sure you have something planned as always, I will let you carried on your investigation, but, in trouble call for backup." Miyako advised.

Chitose nodded, "Of course, Chief and thank you.'' she replied with a salute.

Miyako nodded back, ''Ok, you may return Chinami." she ordered, "Remember call for backup if you are in trouble.'' she reminded.

"Okay, Chief...'' Chitose replied with an unsure tone.

 **bzzzttt...**

At the officers' desk, we see Chitose getting ready as Airi leans on her desk.

"So, Miyako let you do the investigation?" Airi asked.

Chitose nodded, "Yes." she replied.

Airi then crosses her arms, "So, what do you have so far?" she asked.

"They have a hideout at some sort of office building. The weird part is they ask for women to work in Maid outfits." she explained.

Airi let's out a snort, "Seriously? Who told you that?'' she asked.

Chitose's eyes then sadden, "Mister Nagayama and Mister Yokoshima... it was one of the information they gave to me before they... died.'' she stated in a solemn tone.

Airi then felt like a dick, "Oh... I guess so...'' she said awkwardly, "So, are we gonna go undercover?" she asked.

Chitose then shook her head, "No, just me. Detective Miyako let me in charge on this." she replied.

"Come on, Chitose, we are a team, why can I tag along?" Airi egged.

"Sorry Airi, I must do this." Chitose said as she grabs her items, "Well, I'll see you later, Airi." she said.

Airi let's out a sigh, "All right. Don't forget to call for back up, Chitose." she reminded.

"I will." Chitose replied as she walks away.

 _"She won't do it, I just know it. Better talk to Miyako about this."_ Airi thought.

 **bzzzttt...**

Later that day... we see Chitose inside her car as she prepares herself in go undercover in one of the Bite Gang's hideout.

Chitose then let's out a deep breath before slapping herself, "Ok, Chitose here we go. Got my Maid uniform." she claimed. Indeed, she was wearing a French Maid Uniform, "Here we go!" she declared as she got off her car goes to her undercover job.

Hours have passed and Chitose works as a Maid for the guys of the Bite Gang inside a place that looks like a pub.

"Two more please." a gang member ordered.

"Coming right up!" Chitose replied.

"Gives us desserts too." another gang member added.

Chitose nodded, "Understood." she replied as she walks towards a table, _"Great! they don't suspect that I'm a cop. Now to put some sleeping pills in their drinks.''_ she thought as she begin her plan. After putting sleeping in the drinks, she went back to the gang members, "Ok, Here are your drinks, gentlemen." she called.

"Finally!" a gang member cheered.

Minutes later, both men fall asleep thanks to Chitose's sleeping pills.

Chitose nodded in satisfaction, "Great! Both are knocked down. Now to go upstairs and find their files." she said before leaving the room.

Upstairs, on the top floor. We see Chitose inside an office as she checks on the organization's files.

"This must be their new leader's office and laptop. Hope I can find some useful information." Chitose mused as she began to browse in the laptop. Suddenly, she began to hear noises from the outside, _"No! Not now! I must hide!"_ she thought as she quickly hides under the desk as one of the gang member enters the office.

The gang member looks around in confusion, "Hmmmm, I thought I heard something in here. The boss hasn't arrived yet." he stated.

Chitose perked up, _"_ _Their boss!? I hear just one of them coming in, good. I can kick him and interrogate him."_ she thought.

"Now, Miss Maid..." the gang member called, "Why don't you come out of your hiding place?" he ordered.

Suddenly, two more gang members entered the office with guns in hands. This is where Chitose realized that her cover has been blown. She let's out a deep breath as she gets up from under the desk and raised her hands up.

The gang member nodded, "Good, now come closer, Miss Maid." he ordered with a sadistic smirk.

Then one gang member grabs Chitose's hands and locked it behind her, "You really think that we didn't recognize you, huh? I saw many times when you and pther bitches arrested our other members.'' he said, "Now what are you doing here?" he demanded.

Chitose looks away. Not even bothering answering their question.

"Seems she won't talk" the second gang member pointed out.

"Maybe she has a communicator or a gun. Let's find out." the third gang member suggested.

 **bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to everyone, two strange individuals are walking slowly towards the building where Chitose and the gang members are at.

 **bzzzttt...**

Back inside the building, a gang member delivers a painful punch towards Chitose's stomach.

"Gah!" Chitose gasped as she collapses to her knees as her face planted on the floor. She wanted to fight back but her hands and legs are tied up, making her completely helpless.

"I'm asking you again! What are you doing here?!" the gang member demanded in an angry tone.

Chitose gritted her teeth and held her tongue, she has no plans in speaking. The gang member got angry by her silence, she grabs her by the hair before kneeing her on the gut making her gasp for her, he then knee her stomach which further worsen the pain she's feeling. She collapse back on the floor with her entire body twitching in pain as she gasps for her.

"One last time! Answer my question or else!" the gang member threatened.

Chitose, still held back her tongue, as she gritted her teeth in pain. She's literally pressing her face on the floor in pain.

The gang member was about to beat her up again, when suddenly heard loud noises from outside alongside a few gunshots and cries of someone getting mutilated.

"Oi! What the hell is going on?!" the second gang member asked in confusion.

Suddenly, the doors were busted open as two individuals enters the room, and everyone's eyes widen in fear, shock and horror of the individuals standing in front of them.

"No... this can't be...'' the first gang member muttered.

"This must be a dream! This must be a dream!" the second gang member cried in horror.

"No... no... no... you guys were dead, YOU WERE DEAD!" the third gang member exclaimed at the unimaginable horror.

Chitose could stare with wide eyes at the two individuals whom she knows were long dead.

"You guys were dead! Nagayama! Yokoshima! You guys were dead!" the third gang member cried again.

Indeed. Right in front of them were none other than Hiroshi Nagayama and Yokoshima, both whom were killed by Miyako weeks prior. Both boys had pale ski, their clothes were dirty and slightly wrecked, but the most notable feature were the blood covering some parts of their bodies.

Suddenly, the two boys charges forward and attacks the gang members. Nagayama grabs the first gang member by the legs, "No! No! No! NO!" the gang member cried, "AAAAAHHHH!" he let's out a horrified scream as Nagayama tears him apart like a piece of paper.

Yokoshima then lunges at the back of the second gang member and began to bite his neck, "Ah! Ah! AAAAAAAAHHH!" the gang member let's out a horrible scream as Yokoshima tears the flesh out before grabbing his neck before snapping it in two, killing him.

The third gang member was shivering from a corner as Nagayama and Yokoshima slowly turns their attention towards him, "No! Stay away! Stay away!" he cried. Then Nagayama and Yokoshima brought out some machetes as they approaches him, "No! Stay back! No! AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" he let's out a horrible scream of pain as the two began to butcher him with their weapons, killing him minutes later.

Chitose could only watch in horror on how the two boys brutalizes the gang members, she then flinched when the boys turn their attention to her, thinking that they're going to kill her next, she closes her eyes as she waited for her sealed. But not a second later, her eyes shot wide open and saw the boys untying her hands and legs, much to her confusion.

After releasing her from her binds, she looks up at the boys whom are smiling at her, "I..." she croaked, "Thank you..." she said.

The boys nodded as they gave her a salute, the boys then slowly made their way out of the room and out of the place, to who knows where. Chitose then slowly stood up and her way out of them, however once she's out of the room, she was greeted by a horrible sight.

The place is filled with mangled and bloodied bodies, the overwhelming was more than enough for Chitose to throw up in a nearby garbage can. She then quickly grabs her communicator and began to call her colleagues.

 **bzzzttt...**

Minutes later, the Police Force arrived at the area, and all of them were horrified at the sight. Airi and Miyako are currently comforting the shaking Chitose.

"How are you doing, Chitose?'' Airi asked in worry.

Chitose let's out a deep breathe, "I'm... I'm fine... it's just... this sight is just too much for me to bare...'' she admitted with a shaky voice.

"I'm glad that you're okay, Chitose.'' Miyako said in relief, "But if you don't mind asking... who did this? I pretty sure it isn't you.'' she pointed out.

Chitose looks up to her as she began to tell her everything that happened. Miyako's eyes widen of what Chitose just told her.

"What? Are you saying that those boys are... alive again?!" Airi exclaimed in shock.

Chitose shook her head, "I don't know... everything happened so fast..." she cried as she buried her face on her knees.

Miyako was shaking in shock, she had no idea what to say about this, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes, hoping that she'll get some answers soon. And if Chitose's claims were true, then she must face the consequences.

 **bzzzttt...**

Later that night, we see Ataru Kawahara walking in the streets of the local neighborhood of Mega-Tokyo. Compare to his state from the previous weeks, Ataru is doing well. His health is back to normal, although he still feels weak every now and then, he also managed to move on from the deaths of his friends after having a talk with Shirabe Narumi, whom is now his girlfriend, despite their age difference.

He then arrives at his home and finds the lights open, thinking that Shirabe is inside, he shrugs before entering the house. When he enters the living room, he was greeted by a weird and shocking sight.

"Yo, Ataru! It's been a while." Yokoshima greeted.

Inside his living room, he sees Hiroshi and Yokoshima sitting on his couch watching TV with can of beers in their hands. Ataru's eyes rolled at the back of his head before falling down backwards to the floor with a loud thump as he lost conscious.

"Told you he won't take this well.'' Hiroshi chastised.

"It was worth seeing it." Yokoshima replied with a grin.

 **A/N: Inspired from Jexi the Hunter, Hope the Victor and David the Almighty Paladin. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	20. The Power Dress

Our story begins one day in Mega-Tokyo... with another robbery as Fairy Mask strikes again, robbing valuables and tying a hostage which turns out to be Utada Karibuchi.

Miyako then arrives to stop her, "Hold it! Your not getting away this time!" she demanded as she pointed her taser gun at Fairy Mask.

"Well bad luck again, Detective. I already got what I came for, so you better check the hostage first. He-he-he, see ya." Fairy Mask replied with a wave of hand.

"Wait!" Miyako called but too it was too late. With a snap of a finger, Fairy Mask disappears like a soap bubble. Miyako let's out a sigh of disappointment as she went towards Utada, "Are you okay?" she asked in concern as she removes the gag from Utada's mouth.

"I'm fine. Thank you very much.'' Utada replied in gratitude.

Miyako then brought out her walkie-talkie, "All units, she's on the loose, she's not far from here." she reported, "Please proceed with precautions." she advised.

 _"Roger that!"_ Airi replied.

 **bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile, we see Fairy Mask hiding inside a restaurant not far from where Miyako is, "Great! No one is here." she claimed but her escape gets on a hold as police siren can be heard from outside, "Rats! Those cops are so annoying. Better disguise myself." she said. She then transforms her attire into a red Chinese dress as her disguise, "There! A nice Chinese dress. Now let's see how it works." Fairy Mask now Shiomi mused to herself as Airi enters the restaurant, "Welcome to our restaurant. Today is Chinese dress day!" she greeted, "A table for one?" she offered.

"No, thank you. Excuse me..." Airi replied as she looks around the place, "Did you see the thief Fairy mask around here?" she asked.

Shiomi shook her head, "No, I have not seen her. It's real peaceful around here." she replied.

"I see. If you see something suspicious please contact the police right away." Airi advised.

"I will." Shiomi replied as she watches Airi leave the restaurant before letting out a chuckle, "He he he, she was fooled by tricks, as always. Now what should I do with this dress? It would be a waste to just leave it around here. Hmmmm, I might have an idea: I will enchant this dress and see who's the lucky girl in obtaining it. That would be fun." she mused as she casted a magic spell on the dress.

She then set it aside for a lucky girl to wear.

 **bzzztt...**

Meanwhile at the Inoki Household, we see Yuura, Sakie and Nanase hanging out inside Yuura's room.

"So, are you planning to get a part time job?" Sakie asked.

Yuura nodded, "Yes, I need money to buy some clothes and games, I feel bad at asking my mother for it." she explained.

"That's great, what are you working on?" Nanase asked with a smile.

"I'll be working at Kagai's restaurant. Today is Chinese dress day and I will get some customers." Yuura replied.

"Great! we are gonna take you some pictures." Sakie claimed, "I'm sure Hisa will love to see you wearing that kind of dress.'' she said with a teasing smirk.

Yuura's face then began to turn red, "Sakie-chan!" she cried in embarrassment.

 **bzzzttt...**

Later that day, Yuura is seen wearing the red Chinese dress that Shiomi left as she advertising for the restaurant

"Hello! Come to our restaurant. Today we have ramen as our chef's specialty. Please come and invite your friends!" Yuura advertised.

"Ramen? That sounds nice." Hisa mused.

"Sounds great!" Chitose said in delight.

At the restaurant, Yuura helps Kagari with the customers.

"Welcome!" Yuura greeted at the disguised Hiroshi and Yokoshima.

 _"She's doing great."_ Kagari thought with a smile.

Shiomi then enters the restaurant as Yuura noticed her, "Ah! Shiomi-chan, welcome." she greeted, "A table for one?" she offered.

"No, two please, a friend of mine is coming in a minute.'' Shiomi replied.

Yuura nodded, "Okay! Come with me to your table." she said walking away.

"Thanks." Shiomi replied as she follows her, _"So, she is the one that will carry it. Better keep my eye on her."_ she thought.

 **bzzzttt...**

After a day working, Yuura is phase is slowing down.

"Phewww." Yuura said.

"Good work, Yuura-san.'' Kagari praised.

"Thanks! There were lots of customers today.'' Yuura commented.

Kagari nodded, "Yes, and it's all thanks to you. By the way, the manager said that if you want you can have the dress." she stated.

"Really?" Yuura asked in surprise, "Thank you very much, I don't know when I will used it again, but thank you." she said with a smile.

"Your welcome. See you tomorrow and good work.'' Kagari said with small bow.

Yuura bowed back, "Thank you and good work." she replied.

 **bzzzttt...**

It was about night time as Yuura made her way home, she decided to use a short cut... an dark alleyway.

"I wish I brought my clothes, why didn't I bring them?" Yuura asked herself as she is still wearing her Chinese dress,

Suddenly, Yuura was then grabbed from behind by a Bite Gang member, "Quiet girl, your coming with me!" he demanded as he covers her mouth and pointed a knife on her neck.

"Mmmphh!" Yuura let's out a muffled scream, _"_ _No! not now! please let me go!"_ she cried from her thoughts.

"Now, cooperate and you won't get hurt." the gang member stated.

Yuura then decided to fight against the gang member as she delivers an elbow to his ribs, _"Let me go!"_ she yelled from her thoughts. Her elbow connected with the man's ribs and was knocked back to the wall.

"GAHHHHHH!" the man shouted in pain before loosing conscious.

"What!?" Yuura gasped in shock.

Then another gang member appears, "Hey I saw that. What did you do with my buddy there. Come here!" he exclaimed as he charges towards her.

"Stay way from me!" Yuura cried as she pushes the kidnapper with all her strength sending him flying towards the wall.

"GAAAH!" the man screamed in pain before loosing conscious.

"What!? What's going on!? Did I do this?" Yuura asked herself in confusion. Not wasting another minute in the alley, Yuura bolts her way out of the place and she suddenly arrives at her house in just a few seconds, "How did I do that? I was just there seconds ago. What's happening?" she asked herself on confusion. She then looks at her dress... feeling a little weird, "Something doesn't feel right. Is because of this dress? It can't be! I knocked out those thugs and ran as quickly as I can normally can... I know I've been trained as a fighter but I'm still TOO green to do something like that.'' she stated, "Maybe this dress has something special. I wonder.'' she mused.

Yuura then thinks of something for the greater good.

 **bzzzttt...**

The next night, we see Miyako, Kyouka and Airi gathered around an alleyway looking at something.

"So what do we have here, Miyako-chan?'' Kyouka asked.

"Someone is around this city doing it's own justice." Miyako replied.

"Whoever it was, he or she did a great job beating this punks." Airi commented.

The trio of women stares at three gang members all beat up and hang upside down.

"Whoever it was, it has a great strength.'' Miyako praised.

"These will be a great news for the city: An unknown hero saves the day!" Kyouka stated in glee.

"Well for now let's put them back to jail.'' Miyako said.

"Understood!" Airi replied.

Meanwhile, up above them, we see a mysterious young girl standing on top of a building.

"Pheww, there's a lot of those guys around, I wonder what is there purpose?" she asked herself, "Well, better get going now." she said as she jumps off the building towards her next location.

 **bzzzttt...**

In another part of the city, we see Kyouko Tachibana getting carried by a gang member like a sack of potato.

"What a catch I got today." the gang member mused, "Stay still lady!" he said slapping the teacher's rear, making her yelp in anger.

"Your days of kidnapping are over. Put her down and surrender!" a voice said. Suddenly, Yuura drops down in a heroic pose, "Don't try to get tough. Untie her now and leave!" she demanded. She is currently wearing her red Chinese dress, a yellow arm-sleeves and white gloves, black pantyhose, red boots and red headband.

"Another beauty? Score! Now come with me girl and join your tied up friend." the man said as he brought out his knife.

"I'm warning you!" Yuura stated.

"What are you gonna do?" the man mocked.

"This!" Yuura replied as she charges at the man and threw out a punch with all of her new strength, "Take this!" she yelled as her fist collided with the man's face.

"Gaaaahhhh!" the man let's out a scream of pain as he was knock back far away, showing how powerful Yuura is.

"There, that takes care of you." Yuura said in satisfaction, "Don't worry sensei, I'll untie you.'' she said as she helps Kyouko.

 **bzzzttt...**

After that, Yuura is seen on top of a building overseeing the entire voice when a voice spoke from behind.

"So... you're the mysterious fighter that was bringing justice in this place." the voice mused.

Yuura turns around to see Fairy Mask walking towards her, "Fairy Mask!" she gasped as she got into a battle stance, "I heard a lot of things about you.'' she claimed.

Fairy Mask raised her hands up, "Easy there! I'm not here for a fight, I want to talk to you about your dress." she reasoned.

"What about it? You know something about this dress?" Yuura asked.

Fairy Mask nodded, "Yes, you see? I made it!" she replied with a grin.

"You did? Why?" Yuura asked again.

"Because it's fun. Also, I think it goes nice on you. Your fighting for the good and that's great. I maybe a thief but I admire people like you." Fairy Mask praised.

"Thank you very much.'' Yuura replied with a bow.

Fairy Mask waves her hands, "No biggie! Well I must leave you now. Take care and good luck!" she said and with a snap of a finger as she slowly disappearing, "Oh, by the way, even though you have that power you need to learn the essentials of fighting.'' she added before quickly disappearing.

 **bzzzttt...**

The Next day in Heartcross Academy, we see Yuura sat on the stairs wondering about her future of fighting crime.

 _"Train the essentials? I am a trainee but I'm mostly a street brawler that means I must learn different styles of martial arts. But how?"_ Yuura thought as two girls are seen coming up the stairs.

"This is a great city to live in, glad we moved in." the first girl commented.

"Yes, and this school is huge." the second girl replied, "Are we lost?" she asked.

"No... Ok, we are lost." the first girl admitted before noticing Yuura, "Let's ask that girl." she suggested as they approaches the Inoki girl which got her attention.

"Hi, mi name is Alloydia and she is Miraura.'' the first girl named Alloydia introduced herself and her her companion.

"Good morning." Miraura greeted.

 **Alloydia**

Alloydia is a slightly tall young girl with a violet-blue hair tied in a low ponytail and had blue eyes. She is currently wearing an off-shoulder red dress, red elegant gloves and white knee-high boots.

 **Miraura**

Miraura is a young girl that share the same height as Alloydia. She had a snowy-white shoulder-length hair and red eyes but her most notable feature is her droopy dog ears. She is currently wearing a sailor uniform with a light-green collar, green ribbon tie, blue skirt, gray leggings, brown shoes and red fingerless gloves.

"Can you gives us directions to the student council room?'' Alloydia asked.

Yuura then stood up, "Hello, my name is Yuura Inoki, pleased to meet you both." she greeted as she and Alloydia shook hands, "Sure I can take to the Student Council Room.'' she replied.

After Yuura took Alloydia and Miraura to the Student Council Room, Yuura and Alloydia are seen having a friendly talk.

"It's sure nice meeting you, Alloydia.'' Yuura said.

"Same here, Yuura.

 **bzzzttt...**

Later that night, another Bite Gang member strikes again, this time kidnapping another girl... a visiting girl. The girl had a light-blue skintone, a grayish-blue shoulder-length hair with white highlights and sapphire blue eyes. She is currently wearing a blue denim dress over a white dress shirt, white leggings and red rubber shoes. This girl is named Minuette.

"Now silence girl, your coming with me." the gang member said with a grin.

 **Minuette**

"Hmmmmppphh!" Minuette let's out a muffled scream, _"I just came here from far away and now I'm tied up!? HELP!"_ she cried in her thoughts.

The gang member was about to do something when Yuura appeared from behind.

"Stop right there, leave that girl alone!" Yuura demanded.

"Hmmmphhh!" Minuette let's out another muffled scream, _"Help! This guy is crazy!"_ she cried in her thoughts.

"Leave her alone you scum!" another voice was heard as Alloydia appears, "Free that girl at once!" she demanded. She is currently wearing the same red Chinese dress as Yuura only with black arms bands and black knee-high boots.

"What the?! There's two of you?!" the man exclaimed.

 _"Wow! She looks powerful!"_ Yuura thought, "Ah, yes, leave her or else." she said as she and Alloydia approaches the gang member.

The gang member then drops his knife, "Wait! This is a misunderstanding." he said backing away in fear.

"Yeah right!" Alloydia said.

"Your not getting away that easy." Yuura stated.

And with that, both Yuura and Alloydia charges at the terrified gang member. Elsewhere in the city, we see a disguised Hiroshi and Yokoshima carrying bags of groceries when they heard a man screaming and crying in pain, the two zombies listen to it for a minute before shrugging it off.

Is this a new bond of superheroines? What is the fate of Yuura's new power?

 **A/N: Inspired from Jexi the Hunter, Hope the Victor and David the Almighty Paladin. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	21. Shoe Thief on the Loose

It was early in the morning at Mega-Tokyo, as we start the story at the Kamishina Household where Honoka Kamishina is getting ready for school, but something is missing as she searches under the bed.

"Where are they? I'm pretty sure I put them under here." Honoka said as she continues to search under her bed.

The door then opens as Miki Sayaka enters, "Uhmmm... what are you doing?" she asked.

"Oh, Miki." Honoka greeted, "Sorry for the late but... I cannot find my boots anywhere." she replied.

"Did you check your closet?" Miki asked.

"That's the first place I checked and no. I can't seem to find them and those are my favorites.'' Honoka replied.

"Well, we are almost late to school." Miki pointed out, "Why don't you put some shoes and later I'll help you find your boots." she suggested.

Honoka let's out a sigh, "Ok, but I really wanted my boots!" she whined.

 **bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile at the Heartcross Academy, we see Yuura Inoki and Sakie Kawakami walking down the stairs as they made their way towards their classroom.

"Want to hang out, Sakie-chan?" Yuura suggested.

Sakie nodded, "Sure!" she replied.

Suddenly, Yuura's movement stops, "Whoa! What the!?" she exclaimed in surprise.

"Yuura-chan, are you okay?" sakie asked in concern.

"I'm stuck!" Yuura explained.

"Really? Let me help you." Sakie offered. But as Sakie was about to help Yuura when shr realizes something, "What!? I'm stuck as well!" she exclaimed in shock.

"What? Why?" Yuura asked in confusion.

"Someone must have put some glue here as some kind of prank." Sakie pointed out.

Nanase Amaya then arrives as she walks towards them, "Hi Yuura, Hi Sakie. Wait up!" she called.

"Nanase-chan! Wait!" Yuura and Sakie shouted at the same time.

But too late as Nanase got closer, her movement stop as her feet is now stuck on the floor.

"Why can't I move?" Nanase asked in confusion.

"We told you...'' Sakie muttered.

"We can't get out. What should we do?" Yuura asked in panic.

Sakie let's out a sigh, "We don't have a choice, but..." she replied.

Minutes later...

"They are stuck." Sakie commented.

"They sure are." Nanase said in agreement.

"What can we do? I feel weird like this." Yuura exclaimed.

The girls had no other choice but to remove their shoes and are now barefooted.

"Who would done such a prank?'' Sakie asked.

"I had no idea." Yuura replied.

"We have to find something to take them out." Nanase pointed out.

"I know where. Let's go." Sakie replied.

"Feels kinda weird walking like this." Yuura commented.

The girls then walks way leaving their shoes behind. But unbeknownst to them, a mysterious girl is making her way towards the shoes.

"Three shoes!? Perfect!" the girl said as she picks up the shoes.

 **bzzzttt**

Later in another classroom, we see Suzuka Inoki and Aoko Kawakami having a chat about something as Nozomi Miyauchi approaches them.

"Say, do you guys know where I put my shoes?" Nozomi asked.

"That's what I was going to ask you." Suzuka replied.

"Yeah, I cannot find my shoes either." Aoko claimed as she turns to Suzuka, "What did you do this time?" she asked in a dry tone.

"Lost my ribbon once and I'm labeled for life!" Suzuka grumbled in annoyance.

Unbeknownst to them, the mysterious girl from earlier was carrying their shoes, "Perfect! More shoes for me!" she exclaimed in joy.

 **bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile inside Mina Yoshikawa's lab, we see sleeping peacefully at the counter.

"More... inventions... clones... Emotionless... Xyrielle..." Mina mumbled in her sleep.

As Mina sleeps, the mysterious girl enters the lab, "Another pair for me." she said. The girl carefully took off Mina's shoes without waking her up, "Thanks for the shoes." she said before leaving the room.

"Mmm... must... confess... feelings... Pating..." Mina mumbled once again in her sleep.

 **bzzzttt...**

Later inside the teachers room, we see Yayoi Yutenji and Shirabe Narumi having a chat.

"So, that's why I take that classroom, they are such sweet girls, but two of them are quite the troublesome girls." Yayoi said.

"I see." Shirabe replied, "By the way, why don't you put your shoes back on." she said.

"I want to be comfy." Yayoi replied.

"What if one of your students comes in?" Shirabe asked.

"Excuse me." a voice called.

The door then opens as a girl carrying a bag enters the room.

Yayoi recognized the girl, "Oh, come in, Midori.'' she called.

 **Bakeshop Owner**

 **Midori Izuna**

Midori is a tall young woman with a messy waste-length green hair and round green eyes with a red bow on top of her head. She is currently wearing a white t-shirt with a blue collar, orange plaid skirt, a candy cane stockings and red & white rubber shoes.

"Good afternoon." Midori greeted.

"Hi, Midori." Yayoi greeted, "Did you bring the usual?" she asked.

Midori lifted her bag, "Yes! I brought the bread you ask for." she replied with a smile.

Yayoi smiled back, "Thank you, leave it in my tab please." she said.

Midori nodded, "With pleasure. Excuse me." she said before leaving the room.

Shirabe then turns to Yayoi, "Who was that girl?" she asked.

"Oh yeah, your new here. Midori graduated from this school. Now she has her own Bakery shop and brings and sells her bread in school every month." Yayoi explained.

"Really? I should buy something from her next time.'' Shirabe mused.

Then the school bell rings.

"Oh, back to class.' Yayoi quipped when she noticed something, "What the!?" she gasped.

"What's wrong?" Shirabe asked.

"I swear I left my shoes there a while ago." Yayoi claimed, "Where are they?" she asked.

"Told you you should put them on." Shirabe said.

 **bzzzttt...**

Later at the park, we see Airi Kagari talking to Utada Karibuchi while Chitose watches them from a far.

"I didn't saw him or her. I was sitting on the bench when suddenly they took my shoes away." Utada explained as she was now barefooted.

"There have been reports of this..." Airi muttered.

After Utada left, Airi approaches Chitose, "Chitose, I know your on a day-off, but can you..." she tried to say Chitose cuts her off.

"Help you out? Of course, that's why we are friends." Chitose replied with a smile.

Airi smiled back, "Thanks." she said.

Later that night, the two are seen walking and searching around a nearby forest.

"The victim said that the thief went over here." Airi claimed when suddenly she steps onto something, "What..." but before she could say anything else, her right leg was caught by a rope before pulling her up from the ground, "AHHHHH!" she screams as her shoes fell to the ground.

"What the!? Don't worry, Airi! I'll-" Chitose tried to say when she suddenly steps onto something, "Oh, no..'' she said in realization, her right leg then was caught by a rope before pulling her up from the ground, "Rats..." she grumbled in annoaynce as her shoes fell to the ground.

"Can't see anything. Our shoes..." Airi exclaimed.

Then the mysterious girl arrived, "Yes! Two more pairs. Jackpot!" she cheered before grabbing the shoes, "So long coppers!" she said before running away.

"Ahh! Wait! Come back here! My shoes!" Chitose cried.

"Dammit!" Airi cursed.

And with that, Airi and Chitose were left hanging upside down in the middle of the dark forest.

 **bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile at the Mega-Tokyo Police Department, we see Miyako Kougami and Akaza Aru with the former trying to contact Airi.

"No reception. Guess I have to investigate this by myself." Miyako claimed.

"By yourself? But I want to go with you, I'm a now a Junior Detective and should be with you in this case." Akaza suggested.

Miyako shook her head, "No, Akaza. Your not ready yet. Wait here." she ordered before leaving.

Akaza let's out a smile, "I won't be standing here. I will follow her." she said a she secretly followed Miyako.

 **bzzzttt...**

Later inside an empty department store somewhere in the city, we see Miyako cautiously looking around.

"This is the last place they saw the thief. Nobody is here though." Miyako commented.

Suddenly, the mysterious girl appears behind the detective, _"Good night, Detective."_ she said in her thoughts. She then whacks her bag at the back of Miyako's head, knocking her quickly, "This was easy. Now to proceed." she mused as began to tie up the unconscious Miyako.

A minute later, Miyako wakes up only to find herself bound and gagged. She then began to look around for the thief.

 _"Looks like she's looking for me. Better blindfold her."_ the mysterious girl thought as he blindfolds Miyako.

"HMMMMPPPHHHH!" Miyako let's out a muffled scream.

 _"Now, for the important part, her shoes."_ the mysterious girl thought as she takes off Miyako's shoes, _"Well detective, this will be one thief that you won't gonna catch today, see ya."_ she thought as she leaves the bound and gagged Miyako.

"HMMMMMMPPPHH!" Miyako let's out another muffled scream.

Fortunately for her, Akaza arrives, "OH! Miyako-san!" she exclaimed in shock, "Don't worry I'm here to help you!" she said as she helps undo the binds on Miyako.

 **bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile at a house somewhere in Mega-Tokyo, we see Midori entering her room.

"What a day! It was fun." Midori claimed as she flops down on her bed, "Now..." she said as she open her bag filled with shoes, "Which shoes should I try first?" she mused.

Midori Izuna... was the shoe thief.

Then another person enters Midori's room and saw her fitting some shoes on her left foot, "You stole another batch of shoes?'' the person asked in disbelief.

"Aww... don't go scolding me now!" Midori pouted, "I thought you don't mind us doing bad things anymore...'' she pointed out, "Kenji-kun...'' she added.

Right in front of her is none other than Kenji Kazama whom was missing ever since Hiroshi and Yokoshima's deaths. Kenji is currently wearing a tight black shirt, dark-gray cargo pants and black boots.

Kenji looks at Midori with a smile, "Yeah... I do.'' he replied.

 **bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile at the Kawahama household, we see Ataru Kawahara walking towards the living room while holding a newspaper, upon arriving at said room, he saw Hiroshi and Yokoshima sitting on a couch watching TV.

"Guys! Ever heard about this shoe thief that has been causing a lot of troubles lately?'' Ataru asked.

Hiroshi turns to him, "Shoe thief? That's a first.'' he commented.

"Men... the criminals in this city are getting weirder and weirder as time goes." Ataru stated.

Shirabe then enters the living room, "Boys... have you seen my shoes?" she asked, "I can't seem to find them." she said.

Ataru was silent for a minute before turning to Hiroshi and Yokoshima, "We're hunting down this shoe thief!" he exclaimed.

Yokoshima let's out a chuckle, "Hoho! Getting overprotective with your girlfriend, nice one!" he said with a thumbs-up.

This made Ataru and Shirabe blushed, "SHUT UP!" the former yelled.

 **Revekk- thanks for the new OC, she's interesting.**

 **A/N: Inspired from Jexi the Hunter, Hope the Victor and David the Almighty Paladin. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	22. Marga's Return - The Circle of Weirdos

It was another fine day at Mega-Tokyo.

At the Inoki Household, Yuura had her new friend Alloydia stayed over in her house after a night fun and games... aka crime fighting.

"I sure had a lot of fun last night." Yuura commented, "Beating those baddies and all." she said.

Alloydia nodded, "Indeed." she replied, "Thanks for having me, Yuura. Your house is really pretty." she stated.

"Thanks." Yuura said with a smile as she looks at her watch, "Well it's almost time to get to school. I'll go change in my room, you can use this one." she suggested.

Alloydia nodded, "Thank you." she replied.

Both girls then began to change into their schoolgirl uniform in separate rooms. Alloydia takes off her boots while Yuura took off her shoes. Now... both girl are only wearing their undergarments showing off their fairly smooth skin for any deluded no-life readers(aka hardcore perverts) out there to imagine.

* * *

"FANSERVICE!" Eddy shouted as blood shots out from his nose sending him skyrocketing to the sky.

"Hey, Author! Keep it PG!" Mumbo demanded.

"Our fics are hardly PG you know." Panooki pointed out.

* * *

Alloydia was the first to finish putting on her schoolgirl uniform. She is currently wearing a yellow sweater vest over a white dress-shirt and yellow ribbon tie, an orange plaid skirt, green stockings and brown shoes.

Alloydia nodded in satisfaction, "There. Now to go look for Yuura." she said.

Unbeknownst to her, the alien girl Marga barges in the Inoki Household and slowly made her towards Alloydia. Marga wasted no time hitting Alloydia at the back of her head knocking her down to the floor unconscious.

Marga let's out a smirk, "One down. Now, let's proceed with the other earth woman." she mused.

Back in Yuura's room. Yuura was done changing into her school, unaware of what just happened inside her house.

"Now I'm ready to go!" Yuura mused, "I better meet up with Alloydia-san." she said.

Suddenly, like an RKO out of nowhere, Marga appears behind Yuura and handgags her, "Easy, earth woman. Your gonna cooperate with me" she said with a smirk.

"HMMMPPPPHHH!" Yuura let's out a muffled scream as she struggles to get free but to no avail.

Later, Marga returns to the room where Alloydia is. Alloydia's hands and legs are tied while her mouth was taped.

"Impressive, your wake already? Very Nice for a Kunoichi, but..." Marga trails, "Let's see if you get out of those binds." she challenged.

"HMMMMPPPHH!" Alloydia let's out a muffled scream as she struggles to get out but to no avail, she then shot Marga a glare, _"I was so careless. What is she? And how did she know I was a kunoichi?"_ she thought in confusion.

"Seems like you really cannot get free. Well it's better for me." Marga mused.

"HMMMMPPPHH!" Alloydia let's out another muffled scream, _"You will pay for this!"_ she cursed in her thoughts.

Marga then lifted up the bounded Alloydia on her shoulders, "Come with me, earth woman. your going to join your friend." she said.

"Friend? She can possibly mean? Hh, no, Yuura!" Alloydia thought in panic.

Marga then returns to Yuura's room, carrying Alloydia, "I'm back and I brought you company." she mused.

"HMMMMPPHH!" Yuura let's out a muffled scream, _"OH NO!"_ she cried in her thoughts.

"HMMPPH!" Alloydia let's out a muffled scream, _"YUURA!"_ she called for her friend.

"HMMMHHH!" Yuura let's out another muffled scream, _"Alloydia-chan!"_ she cried for her friend.

"Now join her." Marga said as she throws Alloydia on Yuura's bed, right next to Yuura herself.

Both girls stare at each other, feeling the worst as Marga watches her two captives, wondering on her next move, "This was so easy as I expected to be." she mused taking a seat right next to the bed.

"HMMMMPPHHH!" both Yuura and Alloydia let's out a loud muffled scream, _"LET US GO!"_ they demanded.

"Getting your uniforms off will be quite difficult." Marga admitted as she begin to think of a way to steal Alloydia and Yuura's schoolgirl uniforms when a bright idea came to her mind, "That's it." she quipped. Marga then forces the girls to lie down on the bed, with Alloydia on top of Yuura, the two girls can't help but feel awkward at the position that they're in.

* * *

"Get your minds out of the gutter, dear readers!" Rex exclaimed.

* * *

''There, that should keep you earth ladies still.'' Mana mused.

"HMMMMMMHHH!" Yuura and Alloydia let's out another muffled scream.

Marga watches her bound and gagged captives with an amused look as the girls looks at their kidnapper. Yuura is getting worried while Alloydia is getting furious at the alien.

"Well earth ladies, I will need your clothes, so is night night time for both of you." Marga mused.

"HMMMMMMMHHH!" Yuura and Alloydia let's out another muffled scream.

Marga then brought two cloths with chloroform and placed on Yuura and Alloydia's face, a few minutes later the two girls are knock out to sweet unconsciousness.

Marga let's out a chuckle, "Perfect, now if you excuse me, earth women." she said as she began to undress the two unconscious girls.

After a minute.

Marga is now wearing into what she believes her schoolgirl uniform. Using Yuura's skirt and Alloydia's shirt, "These are some great clothes. I love it." she exclaimed in delight.

"HMMMMMHHFFFF!" the now awaken Yuura and Alloydia let's out another muffled scream. And yes... they're in their underwear and knee socks.

* * *

"FANSERVICE AGAIN" Eddy shouted as blood shots out from his nose sending him skyrocketing to the sky.

"You know what... I'm not gonna call for this one." Mumbo mumbled.

"Maybe I should reveal myself more in front of Eddy." Panooki mused.

* * *

"How I love your earth clothing. Thank you for your cooperation!" Marga said in delight.

"HMMMMPPHHH!" Alloydia let's out a muffled scream, _"Curse you! You fiend!"_ she cursed.

"HMMMMPPHH!" Yuura also let's out a muffled scream, _"Got to help Alloydia-chan!"_ she thought.

* * *

"Really? How about asking that question to yourself?!" Randy pointed out indecorously.

* * *

"Both of you, earth women have such amazing bodies, which it shows on your clothing. I might take more, but my time is up." Marga said.

"HMMMMMMHH!" both girls let's out another muffled scream.

"Farewell, earth women, we shall see each other again." Marga said as she leaves Yuura and Alloydia to struggle with their binds.

After Marga disappears. Both girls tried to help each other from their binds.

 _"Must help Yuura!"_ Alloydia thought.

 _"Must help Alloydia-chan!"_ Yuura thought.

Suddenly the door opens.

"Dear! Yuura-chan!" a voice gasped.

"Alloydia! What happen!?" the second voice exclaimed in concern.

"Woah." a third voice said in awe.

The voices belongs to their friends, Sakie Kawakami, Miraura and a male student from another school.

The male was very tall with a curly black hair and his eyes are hidden behind dark sunglasses, he also had slightly fat lips. He is currently wearing a blue-green track jacket over a white t-shirt, black pants and white sneakers. This is Shinkiba.

 **Fujou High School Student**

 **Shinkiba**

"Don't worry, we will help you.'' Sakie reassured.

"Yes! We're right here!" Miraura said.

Sakie then turns to Shinkiba, "Shinkiba, whoever did this must still be around, I need you to secure the place." she ordered.

Shinkiba replied with a thumbs-up, "Leave that to me." he replied.

Shinkiba quickly left the room as Sakie and Miraura quickly unties Yuura and Alloydia.

 **bzzzttt...**

Later we go to a co-ed high school called Fujou High... which is right in front of Heartcross Academy. Unlike Heartcross, Fujou relatively normal despite the mass amount of weirdos attending that school from insane girls, males that looks too old to be a student and the large amount of bald students.

Yep! Fujou High is that weird.

And the weirdness multiples to ten when we go inside a dim-litted room with several suspicious people gathered around.

"I think Shinkiba can't come in this meeting." a person said.

"We'll just had to inform him later.'' a second person said.

"What the heck is he doing anyway?" a third person asked.

"He said he's currently helping those girls from Heartcross Academy." the first person, "Whatever that is, seems important." he said.

"Damn! That lucky bastard!" a fourth person cried.

"Maa! Maa! No need to get jealous over him." a fifth person reassured.

"I'm jealous, men! I'm jealous!" the fourth person cried further, "First that four eyes vice president of ours got a hot teacher as a girlfriend! Now Shinkiba gets to hangout with the girls from Heartcross Academy! Of course, I'm jealous!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah... didn't expect for Kawahara to get such a hot teacher." a sixth person mused.

"You guys think they done it?" the second person asked.

"Done what?" a seventh person asked.

"You know... steamy things that couples do! I bet Kawahara already banged that teacher the first night they become a couple!" the second person replied in excitement.

"Wooh! I like to hear details about that!" the first person claimed.

"Me too!" the third person said.

"Ya think they recorded it?" the sixth person asked.

"I am sooooo jealous!" the fourth person cried loudly.

The doors suddenly swung open as Ataru Kawahara came in, "I DIDN'T CALL FOR THIS MEETING TO TALK ABOUT MY SEX LIFE!" he exclaimed in anger as a disguised Hiroshi Nagayama and Yokoshima enters the room.

"Welp! Vice President is here and our resident zombies." the first person welcomed.

"Yo!" Yokoshima greeted.

"Sorry for the wait. We had to do some shopping first." Hiroshi said.

"It's fine. We had a very nice conversation during our wait." the first person reassured.

"So... what's this meeting all about?'' the seventh person asked.

Ataru took deep breath, "I believe it's about time that we made our move." he said, "We all gonna need to work together on this one." he stated in a serious tone.

 **bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile at the Heartcross Academy. We go inside the Headmistress Office, where we see Hisa Takei sitting on a chair facing the headmistress whom is obscured by the shadow of her chair.

"Hisa Takei." the mysterious headmistress spoke, "You have shown tremendous potential, skills and dedication during your training. As of today, I hereby announced, that you're officially promoted to hero ranks. And you are now officially a member of the Maiden Knights." she announced, "Congratulations.'' she said.

Hisa stood up and took a bow, "Thank you very much." she said.

"We expect big things from you, Miss Takei. You are, after all, our version of Neo-City's Marcus the Kane." the headmistress mused.

 **A/N: Inspired from Jexi the Hunter, Hope the Victor and David the Almighty Paladin. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	23. Fairy Mask to the Rescue

It was another nice morning in Mega-Tokyo... until Fairy Mask strikes again. Inside a highly-secured bank on by Kanako Inoki, we see Fairy Mask behind a counter... counting money from a vault.

"100... 200... 400... 600... 2000... 3000... 4000." Fairy Mask counted, "Sweet! 4000 Big ones, just the right amount I need. Thanks for this office lady. Good thing you got company." she mused.

"HMMMMMMHHHH!" a sound muffling sound was heard.

As Fairy Mask does her scheme, Kanako and Airi are seen bound and gagged on the green carpet.

"Sorry to do this, but I do need the cash." Fairy Mask said with a grin.

"HMMMMPPPHH!" Kanako let's out a muffled scream.

"Don't worry, at least you got company." Fairy Mask pointed out.

"HMMMMMRRRR!" Airi let's out muffled growl.

Fairy Mask then finished her schemes with a satisfied smile, "OK, all set for me to go." she declared, "Thank you for the money. Don't worry I activated the alarm so they can come and untie you both. See ya!" she said.

"HMMMMMMM!" both women let's out a muffled scream as Fairy Mask uses her magic to disappear without a trace.

 **bzzzttt...**

Later that morning, Fairy Mask arrives at the school's rooftop.

"Made it just in time." Fairy Mask said, "Oops! Forgot to change to normal." she mused as she uses her magic change her appearance and her real identity, Shiomi Sakazaki. "There! easy as pie. Now to go down stairs." she said.

Meanwhile at the school hall, we see a girl putting up posters for the upcoming Ballet recital.

 **Heartcross Radio Broadcaster**

 **Akane Sakurai**

Akane has a reddish-orange hair tied in a high ponytail by an orange bow, and has brown eyes. She is currently wearing a dark-blue uniform jacket over a white dress shirt and blue necktie, blue plaid skirt, dark high socks and brown shoes.

"There, last one. Now to prepare and do some news." Akane mused.

As Akane walks away, Shiomi arrives and saw the poster, "Wow! It's almost time for Futaba-chan's recital. I wonder where is she?" she said.

"Shiomi-chan! I found you!" an upbeat voice calls to her.

Shiomi turns around to see her friend, Futaba Kuroha walking towards her.

 **Ballet Dancer**

 **Futaba Kuroha**

Futaba is a petite young girl with a short pink hair and has a pink eyes. She is currently wearing a white uniform jacket over a white dress shirt and red ribbon tie, blue plaid skirt, white socks and black shoes.

"Where have you been?" Futaba asked.

"I was doing some... stuff." Shiomi lied.

"Are you gonna watch me at the recital?" Futaba asked in excitement.

"Of course! I won't miss it." Shiomi replied with a smile.

Futaba let's out a giggle, "Yay! Well I have to get prepared. See you there." she said.

"Ok." Shiomi replied.

As both girls went separate ways, both are unaware that they we're being watched by Mika Shibasaki and one of her maids, Senna Sagisawa from above the stairs.

"I want you to take the blond one." Mika ordered.

"Yes, Mistress Mika." Senna replied.

 **bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile in one classroom, Kagari Toudou is seen preparing herself for the recital, changing to her black ballet outfit.

"Pheww! I thought that it won't fit me, glad it did." Kagari said. But unbeknownst to her, Ayumu Kouzuki, another maid of Mika, is sneaking behind her, _"I wonder is Futaba is nervous.''_ she thought.

Suddenly, Miu attacks, grabbing and silencing Kagari, "You will come with me." she demanded.

"HMMMMMHHHH!" Kagari let's out a muffled scream as she struggles to break free but no avail.

 **bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile at the dance hall, Futaba, also wearing a black ballet outfit, is seen practicing by herself. Suddenly, Miu Ishikki, another maid of Mika, enters the room.

"Hello Miss Futaba. Can I have a word with you?" Miu asked.

"Yes sure!" Futaba replied.

"Could you come with me, Mistress Mika wants you to not do your recital." Miu demanded.

Futaba was taken a back from her demand but she stood her ground, "Well, sorry but I cannot go with you. I really want to do this." she declined.

"Very well...'' Miu said as she brings out her cellphone, "... Mistress Mika knew you would decline, so we have an alternative for you to cooperate with us. Please look at this.'' she said as shows Futaba a picture of Shiomi caught by one of Mika's maids.

"Shiomi-chan!" Futaba gasped in shock.

"Don't worry, she is asleep. We won't hurt her if you cooperate with us." Miu reassured.

Not wanting anything bad to happen on her friend, Futaba reluctantly agrees, "Ok, I do whatever you say, but please... please! Don't hurt Shiomi-chan!" she begged.

"We won't. Now come with me." Miu replied.

 **bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile, Senna watches over the unconscious Shiomi in an abandoned location somewhere in the school/

Shiomi starts to regain conscious, _"Hmm... what... what happen!? I can't move."_ she thought in confusion. Then she realized that she's been bound and gagged, "HMMMMMMM!" she let's out a muffled noise.

"Please be silent Miss Sakazaki. Your just a a bait to lure our Mistress plan." Senna stated.

 _"Plan?"_ Shiomi thought in confusion.

"Our mistress wants your friend to be out of her ballet recital, so stay put until she finishes with her." Senna explained.

 _"Futaba-chan!"_ Shiomi exclaimed in her thoughts and is surprised by the intentions of Mika. Shiomi calms herself and began to think of a way to get out of her binds, _"I can't transform into Fairy Mask in front of her. I have to escape... but how!?"_ she thought. She then looks to her legs, _"My shoes! Perfect! I will make a distraction."_ she thought as she slowly starts to take off her shoes, _"There! Now to throw them off. I have one chance. One, Two... Three!"_ she thought as she kicks her shoes down to the stairs.

"What are you doing!?" Senna demanded as she went down stairs to pick up Shiomi' shoes.

 _"There! I knew it would work. Now to transform."_ Shiomi thought.

"That girl wants to alert someone by throwing her shoes? She must be crazy." Senna commented as he walks downstairs as she picks up the shoes, unaware that Fairy Mask is behind her.

 _"Oh yes! You are so busted!"_ Fairy Mask thought with a grin.

 **bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile... in the storage room. We see Mika waiting inside when Ayumu arrived carrying the tied up and gagged Kagari.

"Here she is." Ayumu announced.

"HMMMMPPHHHH!" Kagari let's out a muffled scream.

"Ok, put her right next to me." Mika ordered.

"Understood Mistress." Ayumu replied as she placed down Kagari next to where Mika is standing.

"Well, now to wait for your friend." Mika stated.

 _"Friend?"_ Kagari thought in confusion.

Miu then enter the storage room carrying the tied up and gagged Futaba.

"I brought her Mistress." Miu announced.

"Good, any trouble?" Mika asked.

"No, she cooperated very well." Miu replied.

 _"Futaba?!"_ Kagari gasped in her thoughts.

 _"Kagari-senpai!"_ Futaba cried in her thoughts.

"Good, now wait here, Miu. I already send Ayumu for Senna, so I need you here." Mika advised.

"As you wish Mistress." Miu replied.

Mika then turns to her captives, "Now you two. If I couldn't be a ballerina, neither would you." she declared.

"HMMMMMMMHHHH!" the two girls let's out a muffled cry.

 **bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile, Ayumu is seen looking for Senna.

"Senna! Senna, are you there? Mistress Mika said to leave Miss Sakazaki and come with me. Senna!?" Ayumu called but no response.

However, Senna is in a different place right now. Inside one empty classroom, we see Fairy Mask and the tied-up & gagged Senna.

"Don't know what where you gonna do to that blond girl you have tied up, but I cannot let you do that." Fairy Mask stated, "So your he strongest of the three?" she mused.

"HMMMMMMM!" Senna let's out an angry muffled sound.

"And that I will pay? Sorry but your not in a position to do that." Fairy Mask said, _"I might use these three maids, since I don't want to get close to Futaba and figured out who I am."_ she thought.

Outside, Ayumu is shouting for Senna, "Senna? Where are you!?" she called.

"That's your friend? Well guess I have to take her too." Fairy Mask stated, "Guess I have to use your voice for a while." she mused, "I'm over here Ayumu, the blond girl tried to escape, but I got her. Can you help me tie her legs?" she called using Senna's voice.

 _"Ayumu! It's a trap!"_ Senna cried in her thoughts.

 **bzzzttt...**

Back in the storage room, Mika and Miu watches as Kagari and Futaba struggle to get free.

"It's no use." Mika declared as Miu remove the girls's ballet shoes, "You two really think that you were going to do your recital? Foolish!" she mocked, "Once I'm done with you two, you won't be able to dance anymore." she said.

"HMMMMMMHH!" both girls let's out a muffled scream.

"Miu, go for Ayumu and Senna. And bring me some tools to torture their feet." Mika ordered.

"As you wish Mistress." Miu replied.

 **bzzzttt...**

Back in the empty classroom, Ayumu is now tied up and gagged like Senna.

"There's two maids down." Fairy Mask said in satisfaction, "Now, I think I know where's the other maid. So you two stay put as I go for your friend." she mused.

"HMMMMMHH!" the the two women let's out a muffled noise.

"Don't worry, I have a disguise." Fairy Mask said as she changes herself into Senna, "I'll be...ahem..." she spoke in Senna's voice, "I'll be right back. Oh, Miu?!" she greeted.

 **bzzzttt...**

Back in the storage room, Mika puts the girls in another position.

"While my maids come back, how about a bit of torture." Mika mused, "For a ballerina, her strongest forte is their legs and feet. I always got flunked, and my dream was crushed but now you two are gonna be in same position as I am." she declared.

"HMMMMM!" the two girls let's out a muffled cry.

"You go first." Mika said as she began to step on Futaba's foot and slowly crushing it.

"HMMMMM!" Futaba let's out a painful moan as her eyes began to tear up.

"This is getting fun. I wonder where is Miu? She's pretty late." Mika mused as she continues her torture.

 **bzzzttt...**

Back in the empty classroom, Miu is now tied up and gagged like Senna and Ayumu.

"Im glad that you join us maid." Fairy Mask mused.

"HMMMMMMHHH!" Miu let's out a muffled scream.

"Well, now that you three are in my position you will help me in rescuing the girls." Fairy Mask announced.

"HMMMMMMHH!" the maids let's out a muffled scream of defiance.

"What? I'm not saying that your gonna cooperate with me, your going to do it. Now how about a little bit of hypnotizing trick." Fairy Mask explained as her eyes turn bright pink, "Now, as ghost rider would say in that game... look into my eyes. They pretty cool huh? You will obey everything and also your going to reply yes your highness, understood?" she ordered as she does her hypnotic spell on the maids, quickly taking effect.

 **bzzzttt...**

Back in the storage room, Mika walks towards the girls swinging a baseball bat.

"Well, I find this from the baseball club. I think this is what I need for you two." Mika mused as the girls stares at her, with Kagari getting angry and Futaba whimpering in pain. The girls begin to shake in fear as their feet move, "Don't move, I'm still gonna hit you guys anyway." she said. But unbeknownst to her, her maids whom is currently hypnotized by Fairy Mask enters the room, "Here I go!" she said as she was about to strike much to the girl's horror. Suddenly, Senna stops Mika and handgags her, "HMMMWWWHH!" she let's out a muffled noise, _"What!? Senna!? What are you doing?"_ she asked in her thoughts.

"We, must go home." Senna said in a monotonous voice.

 _"What!?"_ Mika exclaimed in her thoughts. The Maids, in their hypnotic state, tied their mistress and began carry her up, _"Put me down and untie me! I'm not finished with them!"_ she cried in her thoughts.

"Must return home!" Miu said.

The girls are puzzled for what happen, as Mika was taken by the hypnotized maids. Suddenly the door opens as Shiomi came running inside, "Futaba-chan!" she cried as rushes to her friend, "Futaba-chan! I finally found you. Don't worry, I'll help the two of you!" she declared as she unties both girls, "Futaba-chan, are you alright?" she asked in concern.

"Shiomi-chan, I'm glad that your okay, I was very worried for you." Futaba said.

"Don't worry about me, Futaba-chan, can you stand up?" Shiomi asked.

"No." Futaba replied solemnly.

"Our feet and ankles..." Kagari spoke, "Mika did terrible things with our legs." she claimed.

"Hai... and it hurts." Futaba cried.

Shiomi stood up in worry, _"What do I do? I can't change into Fairy Mask, Futaba might now and also even if I'm Fairy Mask, I'm not confident in using healing magic, what should I do?"_ she thought in worry.

"Here they are!" a voice called.

"Finally! here you are." another voice said.

Shiomi turns to see three females entering the room.

"Dr. Kanzaki!" Shiomi exclaimed.

 **Heartcross School Doctor**

 **Mikoto Kanzaki**

Mikoto is a tall woman with a long luscious blonde hair and green eyes. She is currently wearing a labcoat over a lavender dress shirt, black office skirt, black stockings, black heels and a sunglasses hanging on her chest.

"Everyone is looking for you two." Mikoto stated.

"Doctor, please help them, they are injured." Shiomi cried.

"Oh My!" Mikoto let's out a gasp, "Marika, Asuna, please help the girls.'' she ordered.

 **Heartcross Student and Assistant Nurse**

 **Marika Saeki**

Marika is a young slightly small girl with a long and curly brownish-orange hair with a yellow bow on top and had blue-green eyes. She is currently wearing a dark-blue uniform jacket over a white dress shirt and blue ribbon tie, blue plaid skirt, black high socks and brown shoes.

 **Heartcross School Nurse**

 **Asuna Kangoshi**

Asuna is a young girl with light blue eyes and long purple hair tied to the right side. She is currently wearing a white nurse uniform and white shoes.

"Hai!" the two girls replied as they helps Kagari and Futaba up.

"You don't need to carry me." Kagari said.

"It's our job, don't worry." Marika reassured as she carries Kagari by the shoulders.

"Please cling yourself." Asuna suggested as she brought up Futaba in a bridal carry.

"Thank you." Futaba replied.

"Take them to my office." Mikoto ordered.

 **bzzzttt...**

An hour later, Shiomi is seen outside the sick bay, waiting for her friend.

"I hope she's okay." Shiomi muttered in concern. Mikoto then came out from the sick bay, "Is everything okay, Dr. Kanzaki?" she asked.

"Yes, their injuries are healing, but sadly they won't be able to do their recital today until they are completely heal." Mikoto explained.

"And how about Futaba's Condition?" Shiomi asked.

"Her Condition? She looks fine, but she needs more medicine and another check up." Mikoto replied.

"How much will it be?" Shiomi asked.

"A lot Shiori. We still are unable to find her cure." Mikoto replied.

"Here's 4000 worth of money, please help Futaba-chan!" Shiomi said as she handed the money she stole to Mikoto.

Mikoto was surprised by the amount of money Shiomi gave to her but accepted it nonetheless, "Okay, we will do whatever we can." she declared.

After Mikoto left, Futaba came out of the sick bay, tip-toeing her way towards Shiomi.

"Futaba-chan! How do you feel?" Shiomi asked in concern.

"A bit more better, glad it wasn't to bad. I'm sad that we didn't to the recital, but I'm glad that you are okay." Futaba said.

"Me too." Shiomi replied.

"By the way..." Futaba said as she kisses Shiomi on her cheek, catching the blonde girl in surprise, "Thanks for saving me Shiori-chan." she said as the blonde stares at her speechless. Futaba then holds Shiomi's hand, "Come Shiomi-chan! I heard that Suzuka and Nozomi have a plan for this months exam." she said.

Shiomi let's out a smile, "Right behind you, Futaba-chan!" she replied.

 **A/N: Inspired from Jexi the Hunter, Hope the Victor and David the Almighty Paladin. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	24. Yuri Love in PG

It's was peaceful day in Mega-Tokyo at the Heartcross Academy. As class end for today, we see two girls busy cleaning their classroom.

 **Heartcross Academy Students**

 **Nanase Minamida**

Nanase is a young girl with a fair complexion, a short cerulean hair and cerulean eyes with a yellow star in the pupils. She is currently wearing a dark-blue blazer jacket over a white dress shirt and ribbon tie, blue plaid skirt, black high socks, brown shoes and yellow crescent-shape hairpin.

 **Rui Takasaki**

Rui is a young girl with a fair complexion, has a brown bobcut hair and has brown eyes. She is currently wearing a dark-blue blazer jacket over a yellow sleeveless vest, white dress shirt and blue ribbon tie, blue plaid skirt, gray pantyhose, brown shoes and a red headband.

Rui helps Nanase in cleaning. But in truth, the real intention why she's helping Nanase is because she had a huge crush on her.

 _"I'm glad that I get to help Kazumi, I hope she likes being around with me."_ Rui thought.

Nanase on the other hand, does her duties, cleaning out the blackboard.

Rui let's out a sigh, _"Nanase..."_ she thought of the girl's name.

After finishing their work, Nanase approaches Rui with a smile.

"Thanks for your help, Rui." Nanase said in gratitude.

Rui smiles back, "Your welcome." she replied, "Say do you have time?" she asked.

Nanase nodded, "Sure, let's chat." she said.

Later the two girls are having a conversation at the stairs, having so much in common. Rui, deep inside is finding the courage to say the words. After a few minutes, she finally to Nanase her feelings.

"Say Nanase?" Rui spoke.

"Yes?" Nanase replied.

"Do you want to..." Rui was about to ask when a voice interrupted.

"Nanase!" a voice called.

The owner of the voice was none other than Kagari Toudou. Kagari walks out from one counter and made her way towards the girls.

"Here you are! The Sudent Council wants to talk to you, right away." Kagari said.

Nanase nodded as she stood up, "Sorry Rui, I'll talk to you later. See you!" she said.

"Okay Nanase, see you tomorrow at your house." Rui replied as she watches Nanase walks away with Kagari. Rui let's out a sigh of frustration over failed attempt of confession, "There she goes again. Almost had my chance to tell her. I wanted to tell her that I..." she tried to say when another voice spoke.

"That you love her? Is that it?" the voice asked.

Rui turns around and was taken by surprise to see Mina Yoshikawa sitting by the stairs, "WHOA! Mina-san? Is that... I... well... just..." she stammered in panic.

"Don't play dumb with me, I'm a genius you know." Mina said with a smirk, "You love Nanase, right?" she asked.

"I... I... I do." Rui replied nervously.

"I said love, not marrying her, although that is crossing by your head, right?" Mina asked with a smirk, "And it's not just me that knows. From Yuura to Nanase Amaya, all the students knows that you love her. Heck, even those circle of weirdos from Fujou High knows. We see you hanging out a lot with her." she stated, "And I must say, if ever you two become a couple, I'll say that your perfect for each other.'' she admitted.

Rui's face flustered, "Stop it! you making me blush." she exclaimed.

Mina then let's out a hum, "Hmm... I got an idea." she claimed, "Come with me to my lab. I just got the thing for you." she said.

 **bzzzttt...**

Later the two arrives at Mina's lab, Rui was a bit comfortable at the sight of the two tamed Emotionless inside the cages, while Ruri Ninjabayashi was no where to be see.

"Welcome." Mina said.

"So? What do you want to show me?" Rui asked.

"Oh yeah. Let me put my make-up on." Mina said.

"Your what?" Rui asked.

"PRESTO! My newest invention!" Mina declared as she brought out a small object.

Rui stares at the object, "Lipstick?" she asked.

"It's not just any normal lipstick. I called it Love Wish, I'll work on the name later." Mina explained.

"What does it do?" Rui asked.

"Whoever you kiss with these on, it automatically falls in love with you. I haven't try it since well, you know. Also I think there's some side effects, but I think it works. This will make your love Nanase to fall in love with you." Mina explained.

"So if I kiss Nanase with these, she will fall in love with me?" Rui pointed out.

Mina nodded, "Of course!" she replied.

"Thank you. I will used it!" Ryui exclaimed in excitement.

Mina let's out a smile, "Great! But, do bring it back when you've done using it." she said as she handed Rui her new invention.

 **bzzzttt...**

The next day at Heartcross Academy as school ends once again as we see Rui preparing to go back to her house.

"Finally! This was a long day! Can't wait to go back to my house!" Rui exclaimed.

"Takasaki-san!" a voice called. Rui turns around to see her teacher, Shirabe Narumi walking towards her, "Do you know why Minamida-san, didn't come to school today?" she asked in concern.

"Oh, Nanase? Well she is sick. I have her homework with me." Rui replied.

"Ok, tell her to get better soon." Shirabe said.

Rui nodded, "I will." she replied.

 **bzzzttt...**

Rui returns to her home as she quickly enters her room looking all happy.

"Finally! I'm home. Sorry if I was late, the bus was loaded with people." Rui said.

On her bed, we see a bound, gagged and blindfolded Nanase, courtesy of Rui.

"HMMMMMMMMM!" Nanase let's out a muffled scream.

"Sorry, sorry, Nanase-chan. I had to keep you here. You always so busy in school that I haven't got any opportunity." Rui explained.

Yup! Rui kidnaps Nanase for her own benefit.

"HMMMMMMPPHH!" Nanase let's out another muffled scream.

"Don't worry Nanase, I won't hurt you I promise." Rui reassured as she sits next to Nanase, "Guess this is it huh?" she said.

"Hmmm?" Nanase let's out a confused hum.

"I've always wanted to say to you this: I've fall in love with you!" Rui confessed which Nanase totally in surprise, "Since the first day I saw you, I've fell in love. Your manners, your smile, all of you makes me want to have you." she stated, _"Well, it's time to test Mina-san's invention."_ she though as scoots closer to Nanase, "Let me untie you, Nanase-chan." she said, "Let me untie your feet first." she clarified as unties her legs, "There! Sorry if they hurt you." she said as Nanase remained quiet. Rui then grabs her bag and began to search for the lipstick that Mina invented, "Now, where is it? Ahh here it is!" she exclaimed.

"hmmmmmmmmm." Nanase let's out a soft noise.

"Want to say something, Nanase-chan? Okay, I will take your gag off, while I put this lipstick." she said as she takes Nanase's tapegag off, "What is you wanted to say, Nanase-chan?" she asked as she was about to put on the lipstick

"I... I... I love you too, Rui!" Nanase exclaimed.

Rui was taken by surprise as Nanase reveals her real emotions towards her, "WHAT!?" she exclaimed in shock.

"I love you!" Nanase said it again.

"You do?" Rui asked.

"Yes. I didn't know you have those feelings for me. I thought you think of me as my friend, but I don't. I just want to be with you." Nanase admitted, "I know I have been busy lately, but when you are alongside me, it feels great and I always want to have it with you. I love you Nanase, please take this blindfold off, I want to see you." she explained.

"Nanase-chan..." Rui muttered. She then proceeds to takes off the blindfold while removing her makeup at the same time.

After that, both girls look at each other, in silence. Minutes go passing by, but to them is eternal.

Rui let's out a giggle, "You look all red." she pointed out.

"You too." Nanase replied.

"Nah!" Rui scoffed.

"Are we..." Nanase says.

"Yes." Rui replied.

"... your going to be my..." Nanase said as tears began to fall in her eyes.

"Yes!" Rui replied a lot louder.

"Are you going to stay by my side?" Nanase asked.

Rui smiled, "Always." she replied.

Both girls pressed their foreheads after declaring each others love.

 **bzzzttt...**

The next day at Heartcross Academy. We see Nanase entering Mina's Laboratory.

"So, you both of you, didn't need it?" Mina mused as Nanase handed back her inventions.

Nanase shook her head, "There's no need for us to use it." she replied.

"Both of you are in love?" Mina asked with a smile.

Nanase nodded, "Yes, very much!" she replied with a bright smile.

Mina let's out a chuckle, "Well, congratulations!" she said.

"Thank you very much." Nanase said with a bow.

 **bzzzttt...**

Later that night, a familiar stranger and stalker enters Mina's lab. Fortunately for her, the Emotionless inside the cages doesn't even bothered making any noise towards her.

"That Foolish inventor, she should lock her doors of her lab." the stranger mused as she began to search around the desks, "Ahhh, here it is." she claimed as she brought out a familiar lipstick, "This will make anyone who kisses me in love? Perfect!" she claimed as a diabolical smile forms around her face, "Now, All I need is a plan to capture my sweetheart, Yuura. And this time... I will have her, for all eternity." she stated.

 **bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile, in dark alley somewhere in the city, we see several Bite Gang members beating up a poor high school girl. One of them was about to stomp her head but stopped when a tall figure appeared at the end of the alley.

That figure was none other than King Forest, the leader of Neo-City's Triumph Division.

King stares at them with a serious and intimidating glare, scaring them shitless, then King spoke, "What am I doing here?'' he asked... with a serious face.

 **A/N: Inspired from Jexi the Hunter, Hope the Victor and David the Almighty Paladin. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	25. Stalker Strikes Back

Our story begins one night at Mega-Tokyo, when we see King Forest running outside an alley carrying an injured girl.

"Don't worry, I'll get you to the nearest health center, so hang tight." King claimed as he made dash, "At the same time, I hope they let me use their phone." he added.

Back in the alley, we see a lot of Bite Gang members, lying down on the ground and are heavily beaten, all are moaning in pain while some are unconscious. On top of a building, we see Yuura Inoki, in her Hero outfit, and saw the whole ordeal.

"Woah... sugoi..." Yuura said in awe, "That guy is really strong, he took out every one of them in one strike... is he some sort of Freelance Hero?!" she mused.

 **bzzzttt...**

The next day in Mega-Tokyo, we see a young girl running for her life inside an alley while being chased by a Bite Gang member.

"Stay away!" the girl shouted when she suddenly slips, "AHHHH!" she cried as she fell to the ground.

The gang member then approaches her, "There's no place to hide now girly. Now, come with me" he said with a grin.

"No!" the girl cried.

"I'm not giving you an option." the man mused.

"No, please!" the girl cried louder.

Suddenly Yuura appears to save the day as she got behind the criminal, "Not in your lifetime, mister. TAKE THIS!" she exclaimed as she delivers a hard, roundhouse kick towards the man, launching him to the wall, knocking him out, "Serves you right!" she said as the girl could stare at her in awe, "He won't be bothering us now, he's knocked out pretty bad." she said as she helps the girl, "Are you ok?" she asked, "Oh, I'm Yuura, Yuura Inoki, what's your name?" she introduced herself before asking.

"Thank you for saving me, I'm Latasha, Latasha Kannagi." the girl introduced herself.

 **Latasha Kannagi**

Latasha is a young girl with a short dark hair and has blue eyes. She is currently wearing a black laced dress, black pantyhose and black heels.

"Nice to meet you, Latasha." Yuura greeted, "Your not from here?" she asked.

"No, I'm from France. I came here to study abroad." Latasha replied, "Thank you again for saving me." she said.

Yuura let's out a giggle, "No problem, always glad to help." she said as she stood up, "Well, take care Latasha." she said before leaving.

"Goodbye...'' Latasha muttered as she stayed in silence, "What a beauty she is..." she said, "I have to know more about her." she declared.

 **bzzzttt...**

The next day, we go to one house and saw a girl getting ready for her first day at school.

"First day! first day! Finally, I'm admitted to that Godforsaken school!" the girl chirped, "I will see ''her'' soon. Can't wait!" she claimed.

 **bzzzttt...**

Later that day at Heartcross Academy, and once again, it's the after classes. Here we see Yuura chilling on the stairs.

"What a day! Sakie-chan is busy and Nanase-chan is with her sister. Maybe Alloydia-chan is avaible to train me." Yuura mused.

As Yuura makes plans for today, two girls are seen walking towards her direction.

"I said no! I'm not adding you to that classroom for your petty excuses. Your staying in class C." the first girl said.

"Oh, man! come on onee-san, your the..." the second complained.

"Oh, Inoki-san, good afternoon." the first girl greeted.

The first girl was none other than the Student Council President, Kanami Kamijou.

"Hello, President Kamijou." Yuura greeted back.

"Hello! Sorry for asking you this Inoki-san, but as you know, the Student Council is busy at the meeting right now." Kanami said, "Can you help her in giving her the tour of the school's faculties?" she asked referring to the girl next to her.

"Uh... okay..." Yuura replied.

"Oh! My manners, let me present you our newest student." Kanami said, "She is Kazami Kamijou. As you can see, she's my twin sister." she introduced.

"Hello!" Kazami greeted.

 **Kazami Kamijou**

Kazami is a young girl with a dark-blue bobcut and lime-green eyes, she also wears glasses. She is currently wearing a white sweater vest over a black dress shirt, red skirt, black socks and red & white shoes.

"Hello Kazami, welcome to our school." Yuura welcomed her.

"Thanks, I got tired to study to that school that's far from here, so I decided to join my sis." Kazami stated.

"That's good to know!" Yuura said.

"In what class are you in?" Kazami asked.

"I'm in class A." Yuura answered.

"Oh! that's great!, I'm on C." Kazami replied as her left eye twitches.

"Well Inoki-san, I thank you for your help." Kanami said.

"Glad to help President Kamijou." Yuura replied.

"Well, excuse me. Kazami, behave yourself." Kanami said to her sister.

"Okay, onee-san." Kazami replied.

And with that, Kanami leaves Yuura and Kazami alone.

"Okay, Kaoru follow me, I'll show you first your classroom." Yuura said as she began to walk.

"Okay, right behind you." Kazami replied as she follows Yuura, _"Perfect! By this time that classroom is empty."_ she thought.

As the two made their way towards Kazami's designated classroom, we see a Tarzan in a purple suit walking up from the stairs.

"Men... this school is a lot bigger than I thought." King grumbled, "I had no idea what's going on, I'm lost and the girls in this school has been giving me some weird looks." he said as he walks towards the opposite hallway.

Later, Yuura and Kazami arrived inside the latter's designated classroom as the former spoke.

"This is class C, Kazami. Here you..." Yuura explains but Kazami is thinking to herself.

 _"Finally! All alone. Time for action!"_ Kazami thought with a grin. Wasting no time, she got quickly grabs both Yuura's arms and locked it behind her, "Got you!" she said.

"Ahh! Kazami? What are you doing?" Yuura exclaimed in shock.

"Something I've waited so much to do with you." Kazami claimed.

"What are you talking about?" Yuura demanded in confusion.

"SHHHH!" Kazami hushed as she handgags Yuura.

"HMMMMMMPPHH!"

"Finally! All alone. Just you and me, my sweetheart!" Kazami said with a sick smirk.

"HMMMM!?"

"You don't recognize me, do you?"

"hmmmmm"

Kazami then let's out a giggle, "You will find soon enough. Now, hold still my dear." she said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Latasha arrives at the school faculty.

Latasha looks around, "That's weird, for a big school there's not a lot of people here, maybe I arrived too late. Maybe I should go to look somewhere else." she said.

As she was about to exit the room, a familiar Tarzan enters the room as both of them stares at each other.

King then raised a hand, "Y-yo!" he greeted nervously.

* * *

Later back in the classroom, we see Yuura all-tied up and gagged while Kazami is in her blue undergarment.

"Give me a sec, dear. Let me change into more comfortable clothes." Kazami said.

"HMMMMMMMHH!" Yuura let's out a muffled cry, _"Let me go!"_

"You know, I was going to kidnap you on another day, but today I'm in the good mood and also there's no one interfering in our reunion." Kazami as she puts a tight black catsuit, "Here!" she exclaimed, "Recognize me now, dear?" she asked with a smirk.

Yuura's eyes widen in shock, _"YOU!"_ she cried in her thoughts as she met her stalker once again. She begins to struggle to free herself, because she knows that nothing comes good for her.

"No use struggling sweetheart. Now, come to your girl's arms."Kazami mused as she picks up Yuura, "Is been a while since I carried you my dear." she said as Yuura continues to wiggle her way out, "No use, dear. I have you really tight." she said as she sat on a chair while placing Yuura on her lap, "There! Now we are both comfortable my dear!" she claimed.

"NNNNNMMMMMPPHH!"

"My dear Yuura, finally all for me. I love you so much, since the day I first saw you, I always dream of having you forever. I was going to take you to my room and have you there forever with me, but I found a way to have you with me in every place." Kazami said.

"Hmmmmm!?"

" Oh yeah! Your tapegag is in the way. Here!" Kazami mused as she removes Yuura's gag, "Now be silent my dear." she said.

"What are you doing? Please let me go! I don't love you! Please understand." Yuura cried.

"I know you don't love me, my dear. That's why..." Kazami said as she puts on a familiar lipstick, "But with this, your mind will change." she said.

"What?" Yuura asked in confusion.

"I stole it from that girls lab. This lipstick will make you fall in love with me." Kazami explained, "Now, give me a kiss so that you can be my girlfriend, forever!" she said as she pulls Yuura closer to her.

"No! I don't want to! STOP!" Yuura cried.

"STOP!" a voice shouted.

Suddenly Latasha and King arrives with both of them kicking the chair, sending both Kazami and Yuura to the floor as the former went towards Yuura while King stares at Kazami with cautious look.

"Are you okay? I heard you screaming." Latasha said in concern.

Yuura was surprised to see Latasha and the man, she saw from the alley the other night, but she was glad nonetheless, "Thank you Latasha, I almost couldn't make it there." she said.

"How come your tied up? You're so strong." Latasha pointed out.

"It's a long story." Yuura replied.

"Uhh... girls... I think we should get moving, I think she's coming back to her senses." King pointed out as he grips his sword.

Latasha nodded as she picks up Yuura, "Let's go!" she said.

And with that, they ran out of the classroom and into the hallways.

"We have to take you to some place safe.'' Latasha claimed.

"How come?" Yuura asked.

"I sense her, I don't know how, but I can sense her. We must hide, she's coming." Latasha explained.

"Let's go upstairs, let's hope she can't find us." King suggested.

Latasha nodded, "Let's go!" she replied.

Meanwhile, Kazami is seen running in the hallways, violently swinging a metal baseball bat.

"That's it!" Kazami shouted, "First her meddling sister, then that worthless redhead, and now this girl and that damn Tarzan... I'VE HAD IT!" she shouted in anger.

Meanwhile, at the rooftop.

"Oh, dead end" Latasha pointed out.

King was on the floor on all fours, "You made another dumb decision, King! WHY. AM. I. SO. WORTHLESS!" he cried as he pounds the floor.

"Calm down, Forest-san! We don't blame you!" Latasha reassured.

"What now? Yuura asked.

"The important thing is for you to be safe." Latasha replied, "Here... let me untie you.'' she said placing Yuura down on the floor.

Suddenly, Kazami arrived at the rooftop, "Not so fast! Your not untying my love, hand her over." she demanded.

Latasha glares at her, "You will not touch her!" she exclaimed.

"What do you say? Are you putting against our relationship?" Kazami asked in anger.

"I actually had no problem with girls loving girls but yours is downright insane." King stated with a blank look.

"He's right! You're nothing but a lunatic!" Latasha pointed out.

"That's it!" Kazami yelled, "You will not interfere!" she shouted as she swung her bat at Latasha but the French girl dodges it while grabbing the bat at the same time, "Let go!" she demanded.

Not wasting any time, Latasha delivers a gut-wrenching kick towards Kazami, sending the psychotic stalker down to the floor.

"Nice job!" King praised with a thumbs up.

"Now stay back. Don't you dare touch, Yuura." Latasha said firmly.

"Why are you doing this? Why must you interfere with my love?" Kazami exclaimed in anger.

"Because I love Yuura, that's why!" Latasha replied.

"What!?" Kazami shouted in shock.

"I didn't see this coming." King commented as he scratches the back of his head.

Yuura's face flustered, "You love me?" she asked in surprise.

Latasha nodded, "Yes! Here let me untie you." she said as she unties Yuura, "I know that your not into girls, but I will show you how much I love you, so that's why I will protect you from the hands of that lunatic." she stated.

"Latasha...'' Yuura muttered.

Latasha then glares at Kazami, "And for you lunatic girl, it's not right to tied her up, this is the last time you do that to Yuura!." she declared.

"Like I care about you, if you stand in my way from my love I will eliminate you and take Yuura with me!" Kazami shouted.

"Yeah yeah! Yuuaa this, Yuura that. What a love triangle we have here." a voice mused.

Everyone turns to see Mina Yoshikawa and Ruri Ninjabayashi standing at the doorway.

"You have something that belongs to me." Mina claimed as she stares at Kazami.

"Don't know what..." Kazami spoke but was interrupted.

"Oh don't give me excuses, I have security cameras you dumb girl. Now hand it over, hand over the lipstick." Mina demanded.

"Make me!" Kazami challenged.

Mina let's out a sigh, "Ruri... subdue her." she ordered.

"Yes, Master." Ruri replied.

However, before Ruri could do anything, Kazami's eyes widen as her mind black out before falling to the floor unconscious, much to everyone's surprise.

"There!" King spoke as he unsheathed his sword, "That takes care of her, you don't need to attack her.'' he said.

"Interesting. Never expected to see the leader of Neo-City's Triumph Division here." Mina mused as she turns to Yuura, "Well then, she is not bothering you guys today. That lipstick is not a good invention, it gives nothing but troubles. Don't worry, I will hide it." she said as Ruri picks up Kazami.

"Thank you, Mina-san." Yuura said.

Mina then turns to King, "I suggest you come with us, Mister Forest. I think I had an idea why you are here, Ruri can take you to the headmistress' office." she suggested.

King nodded, "Very much appreciated." he replied.

"Thank you very much for the help, Forest-san." Yuura said with a bow.

King waves his hand, "Please... I barely did anything.'' he admitted.

And with that, Mina, Ruri and King along with the unconscious Kazami left the rooftop.

"Thanks for saving me, Latasha." Yuura said.

"No problem. Glad to help." Latasha replied.

"Uhmmm, are you?"

Latasha let's out a giggle, "Yes, I'm in love with you. I know, I know, your not that type of girl, but I do have strong feelings for you, even though I barely know you. Don't worry though I will protect you from that lunatic." she declared.

 **bzzzttt...**

The next morning at Heartcross Academy, we see Yuura and Sakie Kawakami sitting on the stairs, as the former explains to the latter about her ordeal.

"And now there's three girls now." Yuura muttered.

"Don't worry, Yuura-chan, now that we know who's is this stalker girl, we have her on target, President Kanami will take actions on this and so will I." Sakie stated.

"Thanks Sakie-chan." Yuura replied with a smile.

 **bzzzttt...**

Later before class could start, we see Kyouko Tachibana standing in front of her class as she made an announcement.

"Class, I like to present to you a new student that is gonna join us. She's a foreign student, please be friendly with her." Kyouko announced, "Please come in and introduce yourself." she called.

Latasha then enters the room, wearing a school uniform, "My name is Latasha Kannagi. I'm half French and half Japanese, I came for my parents work. I hope we all can get along." she introduced herself, "Oh, Yuura!" she called, How great! We are in the same class!" she exclaimed with a smile.

"Hello Latasha." Yuura greeted.

"Look I even wear the same schoolgirl outfit as you, neat huh?" Latasha said as Yuura let's out a giggle.

"WAIT A MINUTE!" a voice shouted. Everyone turns to see Kazami barges inside the room with an angry look, "That's not fair! How come you got to enter on my sweetheart's classroom that I wanted to enter?!" she demanded.

"Well, excuse me for getting lucky, but I said I will protect her and I will." Latasha declared.

As Latasha and Kazami argues as Yuura tries to get in-between them. Outside, we see King Forest walking in the hallways holding a class schedule.

"I can't believe this school hires me as a temporary teacher, never do something like this before." King said, "Might as well make the most of it until I figure what's going on." he said.

 **bzzzttt...**

Later that night, the Bite Gang is on the move again, this time one of it's members caught Kagari Toudou as they traverse in an alley.

"Finally, I got one, I hope the boss will get happy about this." the man mused as he carries Kagari on his shoulders.

"HMMMMMMMMM!" Kagari let's out a muffled scream.

"Not so fast!" a voice called.

Suddenly, a mysterious figure appears at the other end of the alley.

"Who are you?" the man demanded,

As it turns out, the mysterious figure is none other than Latasha, but she is wearing something different. She is currently wearing a white spandex bodysuit underneath a red leotard with a black belt, red gloves and red boots. She is also wearing a red mask and a yellow scarf that flows behind her.

"Release that girl alone and leave." Latasha demanded.

Man then drops Kagari to the ground, hurting her in the process, "Like I'm scared of you, now you come with me!" he demanded.

"Not today! Now, say goodbye!" Latasha said as she charges towards the man.

Latasha kicks the gang member, making her triumphant debut as a super heroine. Meanwhile, we see King Forest sitting at the edge of a building as he watches Latasha beats up the gang member.

King let's out a smile, "That girl... she's going to be big." he mused as he took a sip of his beer.

 **A/N: Inspired from Jexi the Hunter, Hope the Victor and David the Almighty Paladin. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	26. Interview Fiasco

It was another fine day in Mega-Tokyo as we start our story at the Mega-Tokyo News Network building. Inside the building, we see Kyouka Shiohama and Akane Sakurai having a conversation inside the former's office.

"So, what can I do for you today, Akane-chan?" Kyouka asked with a smile.

Akane smiled back, "Thanks for having me, Kyouka-sempai." she replied, "Well, there's this girl that goes to my school...'' she said.

"A school related news?" Kyouka asked.

"But, she's not from our school, she only goes to see the scientist that gave her some sort of potion that gave her animal attributes." Akane explained.

"Interesting, sounds like a scoop." Kyouka mused as she thought about it, "This is news worthy. Can you do the preparations?" she asked.

Akane nodded, "Of course, Kyouka-sempai!" she replied with a big smile.

 **bzzzttt...**

The next day at Hearcross Academy, we go to Mina Yoshikawa's laboratory where we see her talking to a certain perverted-lesbian ninja in a white laced dress named Usami. The ninja is here for her weekly check up with Mina.

"So? Did you find a cure for me?" Usami demanded. After getting a pair of rabbit ears and a tail, Usami wants nothing more but to get rid of it and Mina, the person responsible for her condition, is the only one that can help her.

"Not quite. I've run some test but I can't seem to find the right thing for your condition." Mina explained.

"So, that's a no?" Usami exclaimed in shock as she stood up, "You dumb scientist! Why did you made this serum and experimented it on me anyway?" she demanded in fury.

Mina thought about it, "You know? I don't remember why." she mused.

"I don't care the flaws, I want you to find a cure for it... NOW!" Usami demanded.

"Still it needs days." Mina replied.

"Fine! I'll come by next week!" Usami replied as she leaves the laboratory in anger.

After Usami left, the door opens and King Forest peeked his head inside, "Pardon me... but I heard someone shouting, is everything okay in here?" he asked.

Mina let's out a chuckle, "No worries. It's just an annoying dork.'' she replied.

 **bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile, by the staircase, we see Akane talking to her friend, Kinoko Himejima asking for some equipment.

 **Heartcross Student**

 **Kinoko Himejima**

Kinoko is a young girl with a long, light-purple hair tied in twintails and has brown eyes. She is currently wearing an open dark-blue uniform jacket over a yellow sweater vest, white blouse and blue ribbon tie, blue plaid skirt, a pair of orange & blue socks and brown shoes.

"So... I need is a laptop, a video camera and a microphone." Akane listed.

Kinoko rubs the back of her head, "Uhmm, Akane-san..." she said, "I know we are friends, but I cannot give you all those, they are property of the Video club." she pointed out.

"Can't you help me out? I mean your friends with the president." Akane egged.

"I don't know..." Kinoko tried to say but Akane cuts her off.

"Tell you what, I buy you an Anime DVD for exchange, how's that?" Akane offered.

Kinoko's eyes sparkled after hearing Akane's offer, "Done!" she replied with a thumbs-up, "I'll be right back!" she said before walking away to get some stuffs. _"I'm so getting a full Anime DVD!"_ she thought in excitement.

"Thanks." Akane said as she watches her friend go.

Meanwhile, we see an angry Usami climbing up the stairs, _"That stinking scientist, why didn't she make a cure!"_ she thought in frustration.

Upon reaching on top, Akane saw her, "Hello, Usami." she greeted, "Are you ready for the interview that I told you about?" she asked in excitement.

Usami angrily looks at Akane, "Oh, it's you...'' she grumbled.

"Correct. Kyouka-sempai will come and make an interview with you and I will watch and see how she does it." Akane stated.

Usami's anger intensifies, "I have another idea..." she said as she got behind Akane.

"What are you doing, Usami?" Akane asked in confusion.

"Don't move." Usami said as she suddenly grabs Akane's arms and locks it behind, and at the same time, handgagging her.

"HMMMPPHH!" Akane let's out a muffled scream.

"Not a sound. Your not going to be in the interview." Usami hissed.

Akane struggles to break free but Usami's grip was just too strong, "HMMMMMH!" she let's out another muffled scream, _"Let me go!"_ she cried in her thoughts.

Usami looks around, "Where should I leave you?" she mused when she saw something, "Come with me." she said as she drags the reporter with her.

 **bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile at the dance area, we see Kyouka having a conversation with Akaza Aru.

"I ask Miyako to accompany me, but she refused." Kyouka said, "But I know you've been training with her, so can I ask you to be with me on the interview, Miss Aru?" she asked.

Akaza gave her a salute, "Of course Kyouka-san. I'm glad to help." she replied, "I'm just waiting for someone here and I will go with you." she said.

Kyouka nodded "Thank you, Miss Aru. I will wait for you on Class 2-C." she claimed.

 **bzzzttt...**

A while later, Kyouka arrives at the classroom where the interview will be held.

Kyouka looks around, _"That's weird. I don't see Akane-chan and the equipment for the interview."_ she thought in confusion, _"Also, Where's Keiko?"_ she added.

Suddenly, Usami appears from behind as she quickly grabs both Kyouka's arms and locks it behind her Usami then pressed a cloth with chloroform on Kyouka's face, "GOT YOU!" she exclaimed.

"HMMMMMMM!" Kyouka let's out a muffled scream.

"Now, fall asleep please." Usami hushed as Kyouka tries to fight back, "Don't struggle, just breath in, reporter-san." she said.

Kyouka then begins to feel the effects of the chloroform, "hmmm..." he muffled scream has is getting lower and lower as her eyes slowly closes and her body went limp.

"That's it. A little more." Usami mused as Kyouka fell to the ground unconscious, "There will be some technical difficulties for you, Miss Kyouka." she said, "Now I run this show." she declared.

 **bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile, Akaza finishes her business as she heads towards the classroom where she is going to meet Kyouka.

"All done! Now to go with Miss Kyouka." Akaza mused.

Suddenly, Usami blocks her path, "Excuse me... are you by chance going to where the reporter Kyouka is?" she asked

Akaza nodded, "Yes, yes I am." she replied, "Why? Can I help you on something?" she asked.

"Can I follow you?" Usami asked, "I seemed to be lost." she claimed.

Akaza nodded, "Ok, sure. come with me.'' she said as she walks ahead.

Unbeknownst to Akaza, Usami has something in store for her.

 **bzzzttt...**

Back in the empty classroom, we see the still unconscious Kyouka, bound and gagged on a chair.

"hmmmm." Kyouka let's out a soft moan as starts to regain consciousness, _"What.."_ she thought when she realized something, _"I can't move my legs... what... my arms... what...''_ she thought in confusion at the situation she's in.

Suddenly, Usami enters the room "Oh! Your awake? so soon, guess I didn't chloroformed you enough." she mused, "Brought you something you will like.'' she said.

Kyouka then turns to Usami and her eyes widen when she saw her carrying an unconscious Akaza, _"Oh no! Akaza!"_ she cried in her thoughts.

"I thought you would ask for some help, so I took care of that. Neat huh?" Usami mused, "Here we go.'' she said as she lays Akaza down on the floor, "There! All asleep." she said before turning to Kyouka, "You know, I was going to do the interview in a good manner, but I'm very furious right now that I need to take it on someone else." she stated.

"HMMMMMHH!" Kyouka let's out a muffled scream.

"Now, let's make this scoop even more interesting, shall we?" Usami suggested.

"HMMMMPPHH!"

"Now, to go asleep again." Usami as she once again chloroforms Kyouka back to unconsciousness.

 **bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile, Kiniko returns with the equipment that Akane ask her.

"Akane-san, I brought you the..." Kinoko called only to find Akane gone, "...your stuff? I thought she was going to wait for me here!?" she asked herself in confusion. Suddenly, she hears a noise, "What's that noise?" she asked as she looks around, "That noise is coming from the restroom." she said as she enters the restroom. As she enters, the noise becomes louder, "Hello!? Is someone there!?" she called.

"HMMMMMMMMPPPHHH!" a muffled scream replied.

As Kinoko comes closer, she seems something shocking, "Akane-san!" she exclaimed as she saw Akane bounded, gagged and blindfolded inside one of the girls bathroom

"Kuniko! Help me!" Akane cried in her thoughts.

"Who did this to you, Akane-san?" Kinoko asked in shock, "Let me untie you." she said as she quickly unties Akane.

 **bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile back inside the classroom, Usami began venting her anger by tying both Akaza and Kyouka, leaving them with only their underwear.

"There, phase 1 complete." Usami mused, "Now, the interview can begin.'' she declared.

"HMMMMMMMMMHH!" both Akaza and Kyouka let's out a muffled scream.

Usami then sat on a desk, "Now, Miss Reporter, I'm ready for my interview. You can ask me anything." she said.

 _"Why are you doing this? Let us go!"_ Kyouka asked in her thoughts.

"Don't worry about her, she will only be looking at the interview, as a witness." Usami mused.

"RRRRRMMMMPPPHH!" Akaza let's out an angry muffle as she furiously glares at Usami, _"I have to save Kyouka-san, but how?"_ she thought. She then thought of an idea as she slowly began to swing herself back and forth.

"Well, I'm guessing your asking why I'm doing this. Well you see I'm mad, mad because although I look cute with bunny ears and tail, I'm tired of it and that scientist is making a fool out of me. So, I'm taking my anger at you ." Usami stated with pure venom in her tone.

"HMMMMM!"

"Now, as for you Ms. Reporter, people want news and some spectacle so the rankings go up, don't you say? And since your a famous reporter around here... then let's give them some eye candy." Usami claimed with a smirk.

"HMMMMMMMMM!" Kyouka let's out a muffled scream.

Before Usami could do anything towards Kyouka, Akaza swing herself towards the perverted-lesbian, _"TAKE THIS!"_ she cried in her thoughts as she successfully kicks Usami by the shoulder, sending her crashing towards the floor.

"OUCH!" Usami cried as she glares at Akaza, "Why you!?" she growled as she stood and stomps her way towards Akaza, "What!? Are you trying to pick a fight with me? Or should I do the same to you as your friend reporter over there?!" she exclaimed in anger.

Akaza glares back at her, _"I'm not scare of you! Don't touch, Miyako-sempai's friend!"_ she exclaimed in her thoughts.

"Should I punish you then?" Usami asked with a diabolical smirk.

Fortunately for Akaza, before Usami could do anything, a certain Tarzan in a purple suit enters the room.

"School will be closing for a few...'' King called when he saw a weird sight in front of him, "Whoa! What a show!" he exclaimed before slapping himself, "I mean... what the heck are you doing to them?!" he demanded.

Usami click her tongue, "Don't get in the way, you frickin' Tarzan!" she exclaimed in annoyance.

"Who are you calling a Tarzan?! I may look like Tarzan! But I'm not Tarzan!" King retorted in annoyance.

Usami then charges forward in hopes of taking him down but King swiftly dodges her attack as he slightly unsheathed his sword. Suddenly, Usami's eyes widen as her vision and mind blacks out before collapsing to the floor unconscious.

King looks at her for a minute as he sheathed back his sword. He wasted no time, untying both Kyouka and Akaza and even took off his suit to cover Kyouka's body and brought out an extra suit to cover Akaza's, much to her confusion.

"Um... why do you have an extra suit?'' Akaza asked.

King thought about it, "Now you've said it... I had no idea at all.'' he replied with a smile.

Suddenly, Miyako Kougami enters the room, "Everyone! Are you all right?'' she asked in concern.

"Miyako-san!" Akaza exclaimed in delight.

King turns around and saw Miyako, "Ah! Miyako-mama!" he called out with a smile.

Miyako's face flustered from what he just said, "King! I told you to stop calling me that!" she cried in embarrassment.

"Yahaha... sorry about." King said with a sheepish smile.

"Miyako-mama?" Kyouka asked.

Miyako covers her face with her hand, "Please... forget about that." she muttered as she shook his head, "Anyway... the young reporter called. What happened?'' she asked. The three then pointed at the unconscious Usami on the floor, much to her surprise, "I see...'' she said.

 **bzzzttt...**

Later at the Mega-Tokyo Police Station, Usami was placed behind bars as Akane, Akaza, King, Kyouka and Miyako looks at her.

"Good thing, everyone came out fine from that ordeal." Akane stated.

Kyouka nodded, "Yes, it was scary." she admitted.

Miyako then turns to Usami, "Now Miss Usami... anything you want to say?" she asked.

Usami was silent for a minute until she began to sob, "I.. I... I'm really sorry!" she cried as tears began to fall on her face.

Thsi taken everyone a back, "What!?" Kyouka asked in surprise.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble I cost, I was angry, I was frustrated. Please forgive me." Usami cried.

"I don't believe you, you want to say it for the news." Akane said aiming the camera at the crying and remorseful Usami.

"I'm really sorry what I did to Miss Reporter and her friends. I'm really sorry for making trouble to the Inoki family. I'm really sorry, I promise I will never do anything like this or things I did before again." Usami cried.

King, being the kind man that he was, felt bad for the girl, "I think you should give her a chance to redeem herself." he said.

Miyako smiles at him, "I believe so too." she replied.

 **bzzzttt...**

The next day at the Heartcross Academy, we then go to the Student Council Office, Here we see Kanami Kamijou, Risa Shinomiya, Kanata Amatsu, Mutsumi Shigino and Sakie Kawakami talking to a new student.

"So, you want to enter this school to study and become a better person." Kanami pointed out.

The new student, whom is none other than Usami, nodded in response, "Yes, I am." she replied, "I know I did horrible things, but I want to take responsibility for it and repent every sins that I've done." she stated.

Kanami thought about as she turns to her companions, "Well girls, what do you say?" she asked.

"Well, I talked to Yuura-chan and she believes on what Usami said. So I think she will be good." Sakie claimed.

"I don't like this one bit, so I'm gonna check on her on every move." Risa claimed in suspicion.

"Well then, Kanata, Mutsumi, you two may use your abilities." Kanami ordered activating their _Gifts_.

After using their abilities, Kanata spoke, "Well she is telling the truth.'' she said with a smile.

Mutsumi crosses her arms, "And her future seems okay, I guess." she stated.

Kanami nodded as she turns to Usami, "Very well, Miss Usami, you are accepted." she claimed, "Welcome to our school." she declared with a smile.

Usami smiles brightly, "Thank you! Thank you! I promise I will do my best to become a better person!" she said with tears in her eyes.

 **A/N: Inspired from Jexi the Hunter, Hope the Victor and David the Almighty Paladin. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	27. Another Day, Another Crime

It was one early morning in Mega-Tokyo as we go towards one building, inside one room we see Miyako Kougami and Airi Kagari arresting a Bite Gang member for kidnapping Kyouko Tachibana.

"Come with me, you brute." Airi said as escorts the man out.

"Tch, I almost had it." the man grumbled in defeat.

Miyako then turns to Kyouko whom is sitting on a bed, "Don't worry maam, your safe now." she reassured.

Kyouko gave her a smile, "Thank you for saving me, I was so scared." she said.

Miyako smiles back, "Glad to help maam, the medics are on their way." she replied.

Chitose Suzuya then enters the room, "Detective Miyako, everything is cleared, we subdue five kidnappers, two rapist and a drug user." she reported.

"Thank you, Chitose." Miyako replied.

"Oh, I receive a phone call from HQ, someone is there to talk to you, Detective." Chitose added.

"Really? Who might that be?'' Miyako wondered.

 **bzzzttt...**

Later, Miyako arrives back to her office. And to her surprise, the one that was waiting for her is an old friend of hers.

"Good afternoon Detective Miyako." a woman greeted, "It's been a while.'' she stated.

"Detective Carmella, it is been a while." Miyako greeted back, "Since our college batch reunion I presume.'' she mused as they shook hands.

 **Detective and Agent**

 **Carmella Gibson**

Carmella is a young female adult with a short shoulder-length brown hair with green eyes. She is currently wearing a gray cardigan over a green dress, white pantyhose and orange boots.

"That's right." Carmella replied with a smile.

"I believe you came for a case, am I right?" Miyako asked.

Carmella nodded, "Sadly it is. This organization is making all police forces on guard at all times, so I come here to help out." she stated.

Both detectives then began to check on several files about the organization in hopes of getting more leads.

"Here are all the suspicious places in where they are hiding." Miyako said showing her files from a laptop.

"Okay, let me take a look." Carmella said as she brought out a flash drive, "Here, this flash drive has more info of what I investigated so far." she said as she inserted the flash drive in the laptop.

Miyako began to look at the files, "Hmmmm, this place you have here." she pointed out.

"Yes?" Carmella asked.

"It looks coincidental to this one I have here." Miyako replied.

"You mean, this two places are related." Carmella stated.

Miyako nodded, "I think so, I think we should..." she was about to say but was interrupted.

"Split into teams and look for those two places?" a voice suggested.

The two turns around to see another woman sitting on a couch from the other side of the office.

"Angela?" Carmella said in surprise.

 **Detective & Agent**

 **Angela Rosal**

Angela is a young female adult with a long black hair with white streaks and has blue eyes. She is currently wearing a skimpy red dress with slit sides and black high heel shoes. Her most notable feature is her round and ample breast.

Angela let's out a smirk "So, want me to go to that place?" she asked.

"How did you get in here by the way?" Miyako asked in surprise.

"Oh, that girl help me." Angela replied pointing at the door.

Miyako turns to see Akaza Aru standing in front of the door, "Hello, Miyako-san." she greeted.

"Akane!? I told you to stay in the house until I get back." Miyako scolded.

"I was bored." Akaza replied, "Say can I tag along too?" she asked.

"No! I gave you instructions to stay in the house until i arrived." Miyako stated.

"But..." Akaza tried to reason but Miyako walks past her followed by Carmella.

"Whatever you want to do Angela, I won't stop you. Just don't get into trouble as always." Carmella advised.

And with that, the detectives left the office as Angela let's out a smirk.

"Well, I guess I can go and have some fun while investigating." Angela claimed.

"Uhmm..." Akaza tried to say something but Angela cuts her off.

"No, you stay here, what I do is different from what your Miyako does." Angela claimed as she left the office, leaving Akaza alone.

 **bzzzttt...**

Later that day, Miyako and Carmella arrives at the Bite Gang's hideout. They were just finished taking care of the hooligans.

"Done with him, how about you?" Miyako asked after punching the lights out of a man.

Carmella finished kicking another one on the head, knocking the man out, "Same, if they aren't loaded with a gun, they are pretty weak in combat." she stated.

"True. Let's find their files." Miyako suggested.

The two detectives then began to look at files on one desk, sorting out many papers until they found something.

"Hmmm..." Miyako let's out a hum.

"Something interesting?" Carmella asked.

"These files...'' Miyako replied.

"Let me see..." Carmella said as she checks the files as her eyes widen, "What!?" she exclaimed in shock.

"They have funds for genetics and cloning." Miyako stated.

"So, are those men..." Carmella tried to ask.

"No, we check them." Miyako dismissed, "But, why are they doing..." she trails.

Suddenly more Bite Gang Members enters the room and pointed their guns at the detectives, one even had a bazooka pointed at them.

"Don't move! Hands up!" a man demanded.

Both detectives froze in shock, they're arrivals caught them off-guard. Both woman raised their hands in surrender.

 **bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile inside an alley, we see another Bite Gang member walking around when Angela approaches him.

"Hey. handsome." Angela called with a wink.

"Who, me?" the man asked pointing at himself.

Angela let's out a giggle, "Of course, silly." she replied, "Want to have some ''fun'' with me?" she asked giving him an alluring pose.

"Do I!?" the man replied excitedly.

As the two had a conversation, we see Akaza watching them from a far.

 _"What is she doing?"_ Akaza thought, _"She doesn't have a gun either, does she go undercover like this?"_ she asked in her thoughts. Unbeknownst to her, someone is right behind her.

Meanwhile, the man was about to grab Angela's breast but she blocks it, "No no, big boy. No touchy unless you have the money to pay." she claimed with a playful smile.

"Oh, men..." the man whined.

"Well, that's not gonna be a problem anyway..." a voice spoke. The two turns to see another Bite Gang member holding Akaza as a hostage, this caught Angela in shock, "I guess this girl is someone you know." he pointed out as Angela gritted her teeth, "Thought so." he said with a smirk.

Suddenly, the first man subdued Angela to a wall, pinning her head and locking up her arms behind her, "Now we have two, bro.'' he mused.

"Yeah! The boss will be happy about this." the second man replied with a smile.

 **bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile, back at the other hideout. We see both Miyako and Carmella, with their hands and feet, tied up on the floor as one gang member is talking on a phone.

"Yes...yes. They are here. What should we do?" the man asked, "Okay, okay. If that's what the boss want then okay. I will be there soon." he said before hanging up.

"Is that your boss!?" Carmella demanded.

"Your not getting away with this. Even if you kill us, there are more people that will bring you guys down!" Miyako exclaimed.

"Oh, don't you worry about killing you both. The boss said that we only take the files and leave you gals here." the man replied.

"What is your boss's plan? Why kidnap?" Carmella demanded.

"I'm not qualified to answer that and if I did, I won't answer it.'' the man claimed.

"We know about the files, isn't your boss worried about this? We've stop your plans of kidnapping, shouldn't you have us as for your sick boss's plan?" MIyako asked indecorously.

"The boss has some plans, even though you foiled our plans, the boss isn't happy about it, but I got the order to leave you gals here and here only." the man stated.

"That's insane!" Carmella yelled.

"Now, enough chatting I got to get out of here. Now, shut it.'' the man said as he brought out a tape.

"NNOOOOHMMMMPPPH!" Carmella shouted was silence when the man tapes her mouth.

"Why do you have to gag us? It isn't like we are going to scream in this lonely place." Miyako pointed out indecorously, "You sick twisted..." she tried to say but was cut off.

"Shut it!" the man exclaimed as he tapes Miyako's mouth as well.

"RRMMMPPPHH!" Miyako let's out a muffled scream.

"As much as I want to stay here and chat, I must leave. See ya gals later." the man said.

And with that the man left, the detectives in a hard spot. Both of them look at each other as they begin to struggle between their binds, helping each other to loose their hands but to no avail. However, they stopped when they heard a loud thud from outside, much to their confusion.

Suddenly the door opens and a familiar Tarzan in a suit enters the room, "Jesus... they weren't kidding that those gang members are nothing but a bunch of morons.'' he stated.

Both detectives' eyes widen to see a familiar man in front of them, _"King Forest!"_ both women called in their thoughts.

King then looks at them, "Ah! Carmella! Miyako-mama!" he exclaimed in surprise.

Miyako's face flustered, _"I told you to stop calling me that?!"_ she cried in her thoughts.

King quickly unties them both, "Thank you for saving us, King." Carmella said in gratitude.

"No prob." King replied.

"But how did you know we were here?'' Miyako asked.

King crosses his arms, "Well... I was about to head over the donut shop when two teenage boys came towards and told me about an operation about this gang and ask for my help. Out of the goodness of my heart, I decided to help. The shorter boy instructed me to go to this building while they go to another, and then I found you two here." he explained.

"I see." Carmella replied.

"I think we should head back to the office before go to the other hideout." Miyako suggested.

 **bzzzttt...**

We then move the story on another building, inside one room, we see a bounded, and gagged Akaza and Angela on a couch.

"You two will sell big for our boss." the first man claimed.

"Bro, I'm bored." the second man said.

"I know... say, how about some fun?" the first man replied with a smirk as he looks at Angela, "How about that woman?" he pointed.

"This is going to be fun." the second man as he pulls up Angela, "My, what a woman!" he exclaimed as he grabs her ass.

"Hmmmmmm!" Angela let's out a muffled moan.

The two men then took Angela inside one room as Akaza struggles to break free.

 _"Gotta break free! Need to help, Angela-san!"_ Akaza though.

Suddenly, she heard two horrifying screams, which belongs to the two men, coming from the room. Then Angela ran out of the room with a few stains of blood on her fair skin tone.

"Okay... that was terrifying...'' Angela muttered as she turns to Akaza, "Oh wait! Let me untie you.'' she said.

After untying the younger girl, Akaza spoke, "Angela-san, what happened in there? Did you kill them?" she asked in panic.

Angela shook her head, "No, I didn't." she replied as two person exits the room, "But they did." she claimed.

Akaza looks behind her and her eyes widen in shock to see Hiroshi Nagayama and Yokoshima, two person she knew were dead, standing in front of them.

"Nagayama-san... Yokoshima-san...'' Akaza muttered in shock.

"You know these two?" Angela asked in surprise.

Akaza nodded, "They're friends of mine but... Miyako-san killed them weeks ago...'' she replied with a shaky voice.

"Miyako killed them?!" Angela exclaimed in shock, "But if that is true... then how come they're still alive?" she asked in confusion. Both Hiroshi and Yokoshima shrug their shoulders in response, "Y-you boys don't know?!" she pointed out earning a nod, "I see." she replied.

Akaza approaches them, "Why? I appreciate that you help us but... Miyako-san is my mom and she killed you... so why are you helping us?" she asked in confusion. Yokoshima gave her a smile and responded with a thumbs-up, Akaza immediately understood what he meant, "I see... you already forgiven her.'' she said with a smile earning a nod from the two.

Hiroshi then turns to Angela and pointed his finger above, "Are you telling me, that we'll find something from upstairs?'' she asked which he nodded in response, "How do you know about that?" she asked.

"They were members of the Bite Gang before they died." Akaza pointed out.

"I see. Better go and check it out, we might find something there." Angela stated.

Then Hiroshi and Yokoshima began to walk away as Akaza calls to them, "Wait! You're leaving?" she asked earning a nod from the two, "Will I ever see you again?" she asked as Hiroshi then pointed at his uniform, "I see. Well... I'm happy to see you two again." she said with a smile as the boys smiled back.

And with that, Angela and Akaza went upstairs while Hiroshi and Yokoshima left the building. The two females then arrived inside an office upstairs and began to check several files.

"I guess that's all of it. Time for us to head back to Carmella and the others." Angela suggested.

"You don't need to." a voice spoke. The two turns around to see Miyako, Carmella, King, Chitose and Airi entering the office, "We're here." Carmella said.

"Miyako-san!" Akaza exclaimed in delight.

"Akaza! What are you doing here?" Miyako asked in surprise.

Akaza rubs the back of her head, "I... I followed Angela-san... I'm sorry." she said as Miyako let's out a sigh.

Carmella then turns to Angela, "Got into trouble?" she asked.

"A little." Angela replied, "But lucky for us, two strange young men saves us." she said.

"Those must be the boys that I met earlier." King said, "By the way, where are they?" he asked.

"They left this place just a minute ago." Angela replied.

"It was Nagayama-san and Yokoshima-san!" Akaza exclaimed.

Miyako's eyes widen in shock while Chitose fell to her knees when she heard their names, "What? Are you... serious?" the former stammered in question.

Akaza nodded, "Yes... and they save us." she replied. Akaza then began to explain the events that transpired earlier, she also told Miyako that the two boys has already forgiven her, even though she's the one who killed them.

Needless to say, Miyako broke down crying as Akaza hugs her while the rest watches them with a smile.

 **bzzzttt...**

The next day, we see Miyako, Carmella and King having lunch inside a restaurant sitting at one table as Kagari Toudou takes their orders.

"Your orders are gonna be here in moments. Thank you very much." Kagari claimed with a smile.

"Thank you." Carmella replied with a smile as Kagari left.

"Seems like those places are secured now." Miyako stated.

Carmella nodded, "Yes, although those files intrigue me." she admitted.

"Yep! Those idiots just don't give up.'' King grumbled.

"I'm gonna live here for a while, with Angela and our family." Carmella claimed, "I look forward in working together with you." she said.

"Likewise." Miyako replied with a smile.

Carmella then turns to King, "By the way, how is my brother doing in your Coalition?" she asked.

"You had a brother?" King asked in surprise.

"His name is Denton." Carmella replied.

"Oh! The kid who self-titled himself as the "Sixteen years old"." King said in realization, "Yeah... he's doing fine. He has been in a lot of missions as of late. Also, Angela's younger sister, Mandy. She's in the same team as your brother." he explained.

"My... ain't that a surprise." Miyako commented in surprise.

"By the way King, did you finally get a girlfriend or are you still single?" Carmella asked with a grin.

King then let's out a loud laugh however his laughter lowers down when he suddenly began to sob before slamming his head on the table as he cries out loud, "Wahahahahaha! I'm such a pitiful wreck! I'm in my thirties yet I'm still single! Wahahahahaha!" he cried as he bangs his fist on the table.

Miyako then glares at Carmella, "You just had to ask." she grumbled as Carmella rubs the back of her head sheepishly.

 **A/N: Inspired from Jexi the Hunter, Hope the Victor and David the Almighty Paladin. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	28. An Elf in Time

We start the story in Elsworld umm... world. Here we go to an area that just suffered from a vicious battle, dead bodies of female elf warriors are scattered across the desolated battlefield.

Except for one.

In the middle of the battlefield, we see a young female elf kneeling on the ground, tired and defeated.

"You... you... evil fiend, you destroyed everyone.'' she spatted in pure venom.

 **Elf Ranger**

 **Rena**

Rena is a young female elf with a long, luscious lime-green hair and has light-green eyes, and pointy ears. She is currently wearing a white collared shoulder sleeves with green & yellow designs, a green corset-like mantle with orange linings over a white tube top dress with feathery ends and white skirt with yellow lines, white thigh-high boots with oranges lines and a blue diamond, white arm-length gloves, golden bracelets and a wing ornaments on her head.

"Well I need some of you delicious elves for breakfast." a female voice replied.

"You vile, sorcerer." Rena muttered, "You've killed my friends and allies... you will pay for this, sorcerer...'' she said before looking up with a hated glare, "Anehara!" she yelled in hatred.

 **Sorceress**

 **Anehara**

Anehara was a woman with a fair skin tone, long black hair and blue eyes. She is currently wearing a black-laced dress and black high heels.

"Well, I want that drink of eternal youth, and you, whom is part of an elf clan has it, but I guess I'm done. You obviously don't have it." Anehara stated.

"Then, what are you going to do with me, sorcerer?" Rena asked.

"I will use one of my spells on you." Anehara replied, "TIMEDUZ!" she casted with a wave of her , Rena's entire body was restrain as she float up in midair, much to her shock. Then Anehara punches Rena hard on the midsection making the elf gasped for air before fainting, "Now, time for you to say goodbye in this era, miss Elf." she mused as a blue portal appears underneath Rena as it quickly pulls her in, "Hope you have fun at your new time and place, Miss Elf.'' she stated, "Oh, and do say greetings to my future family, I'm sure there will be a Anehara on the timeline where I will send you." she added with a smirk.

And with that, Rena disappears from her timeline.

 **bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile at the present timeline in Mega-Tokyo, Yuura Inoki is seen walking with her friend and tennis partner, Matsuri Kagami. After a long training, both girls decided to return to their respective homes.

"Sure was tough, but we need to practice, Matsuri-chan." Yuura commented.

 **Heartcross Student**

 **Matsuri Kagami**

Matsuri is a young girl with a long, waist-length hair with two long twintails, and has light-pink eyes. She is currently wearing a dark-blue uniform jacket over a white dress shirt and blue ribbon tie, blue plaid skirt, gray pantyhose and red shoes.

Matsuri nodded, "Yes, Yuura-san." she replied when she realized something, "Say didn't you forgot something?" she pointed out.

"Oh, no! Your right!" Yuura let's out a gasp of realization, "I have to go back. Sorry, Matsuri-chan, I will see you tomorrow for practice!" she said as she rushes off for her whatever she forgot.

"Goodbye, Yuura-san." Matsuri called, _"And they say Suzuka is the klutz.''_ she mused in her thoughts.

Suddenly, she saw a bright light and a loud noise coming from inside an alley, much to her shock.

 _"What was that!? It was so mysterious. Better go check it out!"_ Matsuri thought as she went inside the alley only to be greeted by a surprising sight, "WHOA!" she gasped as she discovers Rena whom is lying down unconscious on the floor, _"Is she cosplaying? Her outfit looks so real!"_ she thought as she kneels next to Rena, "Hey, are you okay?'' she asked in concern but she didn't get any answer, _"She is not responding. Better take her to my house. Don't want those Bite Gang brutes kidnap her."_ she thought as she picks up Rena and carried her to her house.

 **bzzzttt...**

Hours later inside Matsuri's home, we see Rena sleeping soundly on Matsuri's bed, only wearing a white long-sleeve shirt. Rena then slowly began to wake up.

"What... where... " Rena muttered as she sat up, "Where am I? What is thy clothes I'm wearing? This place looks weird...'' she said in confusion.

"Ahh, your awake!" a voice spoke. Rena turns around to see Matsuri standing in front of her bedroom's door, "Hi, my name is Matsuri." Matsuri introduced herself, "Who are you?" she asked.

"Thy name is Rena, I'm an Elf Ranger." Rena introduced herself.

"Elf? You're an Elf?" Matsuri asked in surprise.

Rena nodded, "Yes." she replied.

"Sorry I can't comprehend what is happening." Matsuri admitted in confusion.

"Neither can I, Miss Matsuri." Rena replied.

And with that, Rena starts to tell her story to Matsuri, as well Matsuri telling her in what time she is in.

"That's why I'm the only elf that survived the battle because of that sorcerer's hunger." Rena finished her story.

Matsuri gave her a sad face, "Sorry to hear that." she replied, "Did she bring you in this timeline to mock you?'' she asked.

"If mock you mean humiliated me, then yes." Rena replied, "I wish to know, if more from the elf clan survived or if it something I can do to go back to my era." she stated.

"A way to go back?" Matsuri thought when an idea came to her head, "Hey, I know!" she exclaimed standing up, "Why don't you come with me? I know a place where we can find out what you want know!" she exclaimed.

"Is that true, Miss Matsuri?" Rena asked in surprise.

Matsuri nodded, "Yes, follow me." she replied.

 **bzzzttt...**

Later we go Heartcross Academy's library. Inside we see Shiomi Sakazaki and Futaba Kuroha having a talk at one table, and at the same table, we see Suzuka Inoki snoozing with several books scattered around.

King Forest then enters the library and went towards the receptionist desk where a young girl greeted him, "Hello, my name is Fumio Murakami.'' she introduced herself, "Welcome to the school's library.'' she said.

 **Heartcross Student**

 **Fumio Murakami**

Fumio is a young girl with a shoulder-length bluish-silver hair tied in two braids and has blue-green eyes. She is currently wearing a dark-blue uniform jacket over a white dress shirt and red ribbon tie, red plaid skirt, black high socks and white shoes with red linings.

"Do you have any books that can help me get a girlfriend?" King asked with a blank look, Fumio tilted her head in confusion.

In another part of the library, we see Matsuri and Rena walking at one aisle with the latter wearing a gray knee-length dress and black high heels.

"Sorry Miss Matsuri, but this is not what I expected of a dress." Rena admitted.

"Don't worry you'll get used to it, besides you look cute." Matsuri replied.

They began to look around the library when Fumio approaches them(after helping King, of course), "Matsuri-san, welcome!" she greeted, "How may I help you today?" she asked with a smile.

"Hello, Fumio." Matsuri greeted back, "This is Rena, she would like to know if there are books about the elf race.'' she stated.

"An elf race?" Fumio asked.

Rena nodded, "Yes, please any help is deeply appreciated." she replied.

Fumio then turns towards a bookshelf from the far right, "There are tons of books of that race." she pointed out, "Let me help you find them." she claimed.

"Thank you, Fumio-san." Matsuri replied

Meanwhile, Shiomi watches them from a far with her arms crossed.

 _"An elf girl? Now that's something interesting."_ Shiomi thought.

"Hello, Shiomi-chan...Earth to Shiomi-chan!" Futaba calls for her friend while King approaches the sleeping Suzuka before dropping a thick book next to her, waking the younger Inoki in the process, much to her annoyance.

Later that day, only Fumio and Rena were left at the library as everyone left while Matsuri went out to get something.

"All books talk about elves, but mostly this one tells about the elf clan. Hope it's enough for you'' Fumio stated as she handed Rena a large book, "Here, this book might help you." she claimed.

Rena took the book, "I thank you deeply, Miss Fumio." she replied as she opens the book, "With these, I can see what happen to that sorcerer and find a away to go back to my time." she stated.

 _"What is she talking about?"_ Fumio thought in confusion. Suddenly, someone grabs Fumio and drags her away.

"Hmm..." Rena hummed in confusion, "This is a weird writing, I cannot comprehend.'' she stated as she turns around, "Miss Kokoro?" she called only to find her gone.

"I never thought it would be true." a voice called getting Rena's attention, "I thought my ancestors were crazy on that writing of my great Sorcerer Anehara." the voice claimed.

Rena looks up to see Fumina Anehara sitting on top of the bookshelf.

"YOU!" Rena shouted with a glare.

"You know me?" Fumina asked.

"You were the one that send me here!" Rena accused.

"I think your making a mistake." Fumina replied.

"No mistake, I cannot forget that face!" Rena insisted.

"So is true? Your the little elf that was send by my late ancestor, guess she was right." Fumina mused.

"I don't care, your going to take me back to my own time, En garde!" Rena demanded as she got into a fighting stance.

"Stop there little elf, or she might get hit." Fumina said as she brought out a tied up and gagged Fumio right next to her, much to Rena's shock, "Don't you want your friend to get hurt, don't you?" she asked with a smirk.

"HMMMMHH!" Fumio let's out a muffled scream.

"Now, why don't you come with me, I need you, little elf." Fumina said with a smirk.

Rena tightens her fist but she remain still "Curse you, sorcerer!" she cursed, "All right... but please... don't hurt Miss Fumio." she said in surrender.

As Fumina both took Rena and Fumio with her to who knows where. Unbeknownst to her, Matsuri is seen hiding from the bookshelves as she overhead their conversation.

 _"Oh no, they are in trouble. What should I do?"_ Matsuri thought in panic.

King then walks towards her, "Oi... have you seen Miss Murakami around?'' he asked.

Matsuri then turns to him, "King-sensei! Please, I need your help!" she exclaimed.

King blinks in response, "Eh?" he said.

 **bzzzttt...**

Later at the school's gym storage room, we see the tied-up and gagged Fumio and Rena on the floor.

"I was going to take you to my house but Marga and Kenji-kun are there right now." Fumina mused.

"HMMMPPPHHHH!" Fumio let's out a muffled scream.

"Be quiet you! I need complete silence for the ritual with the little elf." Fumina said.

"Ritual?" Fumio thought in confusion.

Rena stares at Fumina angrily, "What is this sorcery that she put on my mouth? I cannot talk!" she thought.

"Are you ready?" Fumina asked as she walks towards Rena, "On my ancestors diary, it said that if I drink the blood of an elf, I can be immortal and with great magic power." she stated, "If I drink your blood I will become even more powerful than her.'' she claimed.

"Stop right there!" a voice called.

Fumina turns around to see Matsuri and King standing behind her with the latter holding a tennis racket.

"You won't touch, Rena!" Matsuri exclaimed.

King pointed a finger at Fumina, "You! Release them this instant, that is an order!" he demanded.

"A tennis racket?" Fumina asked about Matsuri's choice of weapon.

"I will beat you with this if I have to." Matsuri declared.

"Seems like I need to tie both of you up too." Fumina said as she raised her hands up, "RESTRAIN..." she tried to cast but was interrupted by another voice.

"RESTRAINDUZ!" the other voice said.

Suddenly, Fumina found herself magically bounded and gagged, much to everyone's shock.

"Woah... that is something you don't see everyday." King admitted as he scratches his head.

 _"Did she tied herself?"_ Matsuri thought in confusion.

"HMMMMPPHH!" Fumina let's out a muffled scream, _"What happen!?"_ she thought in confusion.

"You never learn, Fumina." the voice said. Suddenly, Fairy Mask appears out of nowhere, "The trick you used against me, remember?" she asked with a grin.

Fumina glares at her, _"You!? You brat!? Let me go!"_ she growled in her thoughts.

"You won't do any rituals on the Elf girl, Fumina." Fairy Mask stated, "Well, time to disappear evil magician." she claimed and with a wave of her hand, Fumina disappeared from the place.

"Where... where did you take her?" Matsuri asked.

"Oh, somewhere were she belongs." Fairy Mask replied with a smile.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Mega-Tokyo Police Station, inside Miyako Kougami's office, we see Miyako staring at Fumina lying down the floor, tied up and gagged.

"You know? I'm starting to hate when you come here like that." Miyako admitted.

"HMMMMMPPHH!" Fumina let's out a muffled shout.

"Yes, yes... Fairy Mask. Saved it for the judge." Miyako replied with a blank look.

* * *

"Hahaha! I like what you did there, kid!" King admitted with a big smile as Fairy Mask let's out a grin.

After that, Fairy Mask, Matsuri and King helps untie

"Fumio, are you okay?" Matsuri asked in concern.

"I'm fine thank you." Fumio replied with a smile.

Rena then turns to Fairy Mask, "Thank you Sorcerer, seems like you are a good person." she stated.

"Nahh, just doing my mischief as always." Fairy Mask replied with a grin.

"I can sense you are not evil, you might be a White Sorcerer." Rena claimed.

"White Sorcerer? I like the sound of that." Fairy Mask admitted with a smile.

"I'm in debt with you, sorcerer." Rena claimed, "Can you help me go back to my time?" she asked.

Fairy Mask shook her head, "Sorry, no can do. Time Magic is really risky to pull off, specially if you want to go back. I'm afraid there's no magic yet that can help you go back to your time." she explained.

Rena looks down on sadness, "I see, so that sorcerer had that power from drinking the blood of my race." she said.

"Sorry to hear that." Fairy Mask replied.

King then walks towards them, "Excuse me, I overhead that your not from this timeline?'' he asked earning a nod from Rena, "I see... well if you want, I can ask the folks back in Neo-City to look over your situation, they know someone that might possibly help you return back to your time." he stated.

"Really? That is very much appreciated!" Rena replied with a bow.

"No problem." King replied.

Rena then turns to Fairy Mask, "Well, I'm in your debt. Is there anything I can repay you with?" she asked.

"Well... if there's something I want, it's about your Elf blood." Fairy Mask admitted, "You see, I need a doze to help a friend of mine." she stated.

Rena nodded, "Very well, White Sorcerer, your intentions are well-intended and I'll help you." she replied.

 **bzzzttt...**

The next day at Matsuri's home, we go her room to see the said girl getting ready for school.

"Your first day school, you must be nervous?" Matsuri asked.

"Never been to that what you call school, but this clothing is quite peculiar, specially the skirt, I feel weird for it's height." Rena stated.

"That's why I give you those pantyhose, it will make you more easy and comfortable." Matsuri claimed.

"They are soft." Rena admitted, "So, am I dress well?" she asked. Rena is currently wearing a dark-blue uniform jacket over a white dress shirt and blue ribbon tie, blue plaid skirt, brown pantyhose and brown shoes.

Matsuri nodded. "Yes you did. You look wonderful, Rena.'' she said with a smile.

Rena smiled back, "Thank you, Miss Matsuri.'' she replied.

"Please, just call me, Matsuri." Matsuri quipped, "Then I can call you, Rena-chan.'' she exclaimed.

"...chan? What's that?" Rena asked in confusion.

Matsuri let's out a giggle, "You need a lot to learn, Rena-chan,'' she said.

 **A/N: Inspired from Jexi the Hunter, Hope the Victor and David the Almighty Paladin. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	29. Akaza's Past

_My name is Akaza Aru. I go to Heartcross Academy along with my best friends Yuura, Sakie, Honoka and Mina. My parents past away on a car accident, so my neighbors took care of me all this years. I'm not angry they took me in to their home, but..._

 _How I wish I could be living with her, Miyako Kougami, the city's most famous detective. She's my idol. I've never was a strong girl before, pretty responsible and caring with my friends, but never strong as a solo person. I remember like it was yesterday when Miyako rescue me._

 _It was a few years back. I remember I escaped from my neighbors home to stay at Yuura's. it was late and I was alone._

 _Suddenly, I was grabbed by a member of the Bite Gang. I was very afraid, all my muscles were shaking, I didn't struggle nor fight against him... I was very weak._

 _I remember how he put me on the floor. Tying me up and gagging me. He even took my shoes off. At that moment I was scared, scared that I might get killed by him._

 _Then, it began clear to me... maybe is for the best, I'm nothing in this world, I have nothing to achieve. Maybe is was best if he killed me, at least I might go to heaven and see my parents once again. Then I prepared myself for the worse..._

 _"FREEZE!" a voice called, "Your under arrest for kidnapping!" she ordered._

 _A woman... no, an angel saved me. Miyako Kougami, the city's greatest detective. My eyes were amazed. She look strong and confident._

 _"Don't worry girl, your safe now." Miyako reassured with a smile._

 _I Was amazed. She look outstanding. She protected me even though I'm not related to her. Since then..._

 _Since then I followed her, not as a stalker, but more like a fan. I want to be like her, independent, strong, with lots of courage. She accepted me as her pupil, but..._

 _I might be lying. Sure I want to be like her, be a detective that helps people and be strong, but I'm lying on been her fan. Sure I love her work, but I feel that she might be not only my idol, but... who am I kidding, she won't take me. Maybe I should visit her and see if I can help her._

 _Before I made my way towards the door, the person who took me in called for me._

 _"Akaza! Where are you going?" an unseen person called._

 _"I'm going to visit Miyako-san, I might stay at her home today!" I replied._

 _"Akane, that's what we want to talk about..." the unseen person said._

 _"Sorry! Can't stay. Got to go. Bye!" I said as I quickly ran out of the house, "I can wait to see Miyako-san.'' I thought happily._

 _Unbeknownst to my knowledge, Miyako-san was there in my home at that time._

 **bzzzzttt...**

 _Later that day, I arrived at the Mega-Tokyo Police Station, I look around for Miyako-san but she was nowhere to be found. Then I encountered Kyouka Shiohama and Chitose Suzuya in the hallways._

 _"Kyouka-san, Chitose-san." I greeted, "Have you seen Miyako-san? She's not at her office. Is she on duty?" I asked._

 _"Akaza..." Chitose muttered in surprise, "Aren't you suppose to..." she tried to say but was interrupted by Kyouka._

 _"AHHH!" Kyouka yelped, "Akaza-chan, thing is Miyako is doing some extra work now. Why don't you go home and..." she stated but also interrupted when Miyako-san arrived._

 _"Akaza... please come with me." Miyako ordered as she walks away._

 _I nodded, "Sure thing, Miyako-san." I replied before following her._

 _"Akaza doesn't know?" Chitose asked._

 _Kyouka shrugs, "Not a clue." she replied._

 _"How did Miyako got those papers and got their approval?" Chitose asked._

 _"Let's say I have connections. Been a reporter gets you free access to some things. And besides, Miyako deserves a second chance, after what happen to Kurumi, she deserves to be with Akaza." Kyouka explained._

 _Chitose nodded, "Yeah... it was tough on her." she said._

 _"Tell me about it, I'm her best friend. So it was the least I can do." Kyouka stated._

 **bzzzttt...**

 _Later, Miyako-san and I arrived at her residence, when I noticed something odd._

 _"Uhmm, Miyako-san." I called._

 _"Yes?" Miyako replied._

 _"What are... why are my bags and stuff here?" I asked in confusion._

 _"Because you live here now." Miyako replied with a smile._

 _I was taken aback from what she just told me, I look back at her and she was giving me a comforting smile._

 _"I went to the adoption agency. I got help from Kyouka to get your papers. I adopted you, Akaza." Miyako explained._

 _I was in shock, Miyako-san... has adopted me... then that means... she's my mother now._

 _I felt the tears streaming down my face, "Miyako-san... I..." I swelled._

 _Miyako then pulls me into a warm embrace, "We are now living together." she said._

 _"Miyako-san..." I cried as I hug her tightly._

 _"That's Mom now, Akaza-chan." Miyako reminded._

 _"MOM! MOM! MOM!" I cried louder._

 _"There there, Akaza-chan! I'm here for you now. I will take good care of you for now on." Miyako reassures, "Don't cry, Akaza-chan..." she said, "If only ''she'' was here with us." Miyako thought._

 **bzzzttt...**

 **(Present Timeline)**

"And so... that's how Mom adopted me." Akaza said with a smile.

She is currently inside a restaurant alongside Miyako, King Forest, Hiroshi Nagayama and Yoshikama, the latter two wearing their disguises.

Yokoshima nodded, "I see... that was a great story, Aka-chan." he complimented.

Hiroshi crosses his arm, "My respect for her skyrocketed." he admitted with a smile.

King, on the other hand, was crying like a baby, "Miyako-mama! I am so touch for what you did for this girl! I'm so glad that you remained that you're still kind and caring woman that I met back on college! Oh, how I remember the times, you stood for me whenever those mean ol' bullies makes fun of me!" he cried loudly while smiling at the same time.

Miyako's face flustered in embarrassment, "King! I told you to stop calling me that! My goodness! You're in your thirties yet you're still a crybaby!" she chastised.

"Miyako-mama! Please adopt me too!" King cried.

"Stop pouting nonsense! You're embarrassing both us!" Miyako exclaimed as her face turns completely red.

Akaza, Hiroshi and Yokoshima burst out in laughter.

 **Sorry if the chapter is so short but I'm quite busy today. Might have a problem updating new chapters for the next few days but I'll try to keep it up.**

 **A/N: Inspired from Jexi the Hunter, Hope the Victor and David the Almighty Paladin. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	30. Science Rescue

It's one morning in Mega-Tokyo as we go to Heartcross Academy. Inside Mina Yoshikawa's laboratory, Akaza Aru, Akane Sakurai and King Forest were called by Mina to show them her new inventions.

"Welcome you three. Glad you made it to see my newest inventions." Mina said with a smirk.

"Why am I here?'' King asked in confusion.

Mina let's out a smirk, "Well since your from Neo-City, I want you tell a certain anthropomorphic shark about my new inventions." she stated.

King scratches his head, "O-Okay... I'll give him a good word about this." he said.

"Much appreciated." Mina replied.

"So, what do you have this time, Mina-san?'' Akaza asked with her arms crossed.

"Hope it's news worthy." Akane stated.

Mina let's out another smirk, "Oh it is, Here is one of my newest inventions.'' she replied as she brought out a custom made gun, "PRESTO! The Immobilizer Blaster! With this you can shot another person and stopping them in motion." she explained.

"An immobilizing gun?" Akaza repeated.

Mina nodded, "Indeed. The person who gets shot will automatically be freeze in motion. It can last from 5 to 10 minutes." she explained, "Now, for a little test." she said.

"Mommy!" King cried as he jumps behind a counter-table, he then peeks his head out a little.

Mina let's out a giggle, "Don't worry, sensei, I need you to witness this." she reassured before pointing the gun at Akane, much to the reporter's shock.

"Wait! Why do you have to shoot me? Why not Akaza?!" Akane exclaimed in panic.

"Because your the only one that's not sitting." Mina replied, "Ready?" she asked.

"NO WAIT!" Akane cried.

Mina then shoots her gun, Akane tried to run, but it was futile. The Immobilizer Blaster takes effect, making Akane freeze in motion.

"Whoa!" Akaza yelp in awe.

"Madre de Dios." King muttered in surprise as he stood up from behind the table.

"So, you say she can't move any muscles?" Akaza asked.

Mina nodded, "Well, she can move her eyes and eyebrows. She can also breathe if you wonder." she explained.

"Well this one looks great for police officers since they always say freeze." Akaza mused.

"Miyako-mama will definitely likes this type of gun." King commented.

"Indeed." Mina replied while Akane remained in her frozen state, Mina goes to her next thing, "Now, for my next invention." she claimed.

"You have another one?" Akaza asked.

"Oh boy." King exclaimed before jumping back behind the counter-table, peeking his head out a little.

"A genius like me always makes more than one invention. Now, behold!" Mina replied as she brought out a long yellow-colored stick, "PRESTO! I call this the Crook of Liberty!" she announced.

"A bamboo stick?" Akaza asked in confusion.

"Not an ordinary one." Mina clarified, "This will make all binds and gags break by it's touch." she explained.

"You mean?" Akaza asked with an understanding look.

"If your tied up and gagged, a touch of this little baby and you will be free in seconds." Mina explained.

Akaza then turns to her left to see Kinoko Himejima sitting at one table while tied-up and gagged, "So that's why you bring her like this?" she asked.

"Of course! I told Kinoko to bring her for a test subject." Mina replied with a smirk.

"That explains some things." King stated with a blank look.

"HMMMMMHH!" Kinoko let's out a muffled sound.

"Don't worry, it won't hurt a bit..." Mina reassured, "I hope." she added.

"HMMMMM!" Kinoko let's out a muffled sound, _"Come on guys! This isn't funny! Untie me!"_ she cried in her thoughts.

"So, how those that stick works?" Akaza asked.

 _"Are you guys even listening?"_ Kinoko cried in her thoughts, she then looks at King, _"Sensei do something!"_ she begged in her thoughts.

"Don't look at me, Himejima-san. I can't barely understand my native language." King claimed.

"With a simple touch on her binds it breaks in seconds." Mina explained.

Suddenly, the school bell rings.

"Class are about to start." King announced.

"We should get going to class." Akaza suggested.

"Great Scott! Your right." Mina let's out a gasp as she puts her inventions away, "Let's go!" she said as she and Akaza left the laboratory, leaving King along with the still bounded and gagged Kinoko, and the immobilized Akane inside.

"HMMMMMMM!" Kinoko let's out a panic muffled sound.

King then helps untie Kinoko but he is having problems how to help Akane with her state.

 **bzzzttt...**

Later during class. Unbeknownst to everyone, a member of the Bite Gang snuck in the school and took Mina's Immobilizer Blaster for his personal gain.

 **bzzzttt...**

Later that day, class are over and students are returning home or attending club activities. We see Yuura Inoki and Sakie Kawakami walking in the streets.

"Thank you for picking me up, Yuura-chan." Sakie said with a smile.

"No problem, Sakie-chan." Yuura replied, "Say, want to stay over at my place?" she suggested.

"Sure, but no playing video games." Sakie replied.

Suddenly, a Bite Gang member arrives and pointed the Immobilizer Blaster at the girls, "Don't move!" he demanded as he shoots the gun as it took effect, quickly immobilizing both Yuura and Sakie.

 _"What!? I can't move! I can't talk. Sakie-chan!"_ Yuura cried in her thoughts.

 _"What's happening?"_ Sakie asked in confusion.

The Bite Gang member brought out his phone and called someone, "Hey! it's me. Bring the van, I got something for the boss.'' he mused with a sadistic smirk.

 **bzzzttt...**

Later that day, Mina and Akaza went back to the laboratory only to find the Immobilizer Blaster, making the former furious.

Mina bangs both hands on the table, "CURSE THEM! THIS IS THE LAST TIME THEY STOLE MY INVENTIONS!" she exclaimed in anger.

"Maybe you should invent a lock for the doors." Akaza pointed out.

"Bahhhh!" Mina growled, "They don't know who they are messing with." she claimed as she brought out her tablet, "Good thing I installed a tracking chip on all my inventions... Ahhh! found it." she declared.

Akaza looks at it, "Whoa! It's close from here." she pointed.

Mina let's out a sigh, "Time to get my invention back and go outside for once in a while." she mused,

"Hey... wait up! I'll join you. You might need help." Akaza exclaimed.

And with that, the two girls went out to retrieve Mina's stolen invention.

 **bzzzttt...**

Later that night, they went inside a dark alley leading towards a large building.

"Here's the place, time for some investigation." Akaza said excitedly.

"Oh yeah, you've been trained by her?" Mina pointed out.

"Yes, Miyako-san." Akaza replied with a smile.

"Wait? Isn't it Mom? You are her daughter after all." Mina pointed out.

Akaza rubs the back of her head, "Yeah, but I still can't get used to call her that." she replied, "Well... I'm gonna have to get used to call her mom know, since she adop...'' she tried to say only for her to trip, "GWEH!" she yelped.

"Akaze?!" Mina called out.

To their misfortune, they saw two Bite Gang members talking to each other from one corner.

"Did you hear something?" the first man asked.

"You must be high, right now." the second man pointed out.

Meanwhile, the two girls hides in another corner as Mina silenced Akaza by handgagging her.

"Shhh...'' Mina whispered.

After a minutes, the two men left making the girls sigh in relief.

"Thanks Mina, I owe you one." Akaza claimed.

"You do owe me one. Now..." Mina says as she walks forward, "Let's go." she said.

"Okay." Akaza replied.

The two girls then enters the Bite Gang's latest hideout, after a few minutes of sneaking, they entered a large office.

"Weird..." Mina muttered as she brought out a radar, "It's say that it should be around here." she stated.

"Then let's look around and get out of here." Akaza suggested.

Suddenly they hear steps coming, "Oh rats!" Mina cursed.

"Forget about your gun, come with me." Akaza exclaimed as she grabs Mina as they hid under the desk with Akaza handgagging Mina.

A Bite Gang member then enters the room,

"Hmm? I thought I heard something in here." the man muttered as he looks around, "I swear I heard something.'' he stated before shaking his head, "Guess I must heard things. I thought those two girls that we kidnap today were on the loose." he said as he heads towards the door.

Akaza's eyes widen in shock, _"Two girls!? They kidnapped two girls today?!"_ she thought in concern.

As the man left the room, both girls came out from hiding as Akaza brought out a police baton.

"Sorry Mina, there's a priority now. We must rescue those two girls." Akaza exclaimed.

"And with that your going to rescue them?" Mina asked.

"Miyako... I mean, Mom gave this to me. She used it from she was a cop." Akaza replied.

"Bah!" Mina let's out a scoff, "Watch and learn.'' she claimed.

"What are you doing?" Akaza asked.

"I came prepared, brought some inventions." Mina claimed as she reaches something under her skirt.

"Under your skirt?" Akaza asked in confusion.

Mai begins to take out something under her shirt

Mina then brought a large bazooka with a boxing glove on the muzzle, "PRESTO! The Knock Out Bazooka!" she announced.

"That seems useful." Akaza admitted, "How can you keep those under your skirt?" she asked.

"This is no ordinary skirt. This is one of my newest invention: The Clothing Parcel. I can keep to ten items under my skirt.'' she explained.

"How did you invent that?" Akaza asked.

"It was a few months ago, when I saw that rich girl's maid. I remember like it was yesterday." Mina replied.

 _(Flash Back~)_

In the flash back, we see Sakie pointing her blade towards Miu Ishikki.

"Where's my sister?" Sakie demanded.

"On the gym storage room. East side" Miu cried in panic.

"Uhmm, Sakie-san.'' Mina called getting Sakie's attention, "Can I borrow the maid for five minutes. I need to see how her ability on keeping spears under her outfit works.'' she stated.

"Only five minutes." Sakie clarified.

Mina let's out a grin, "Great...now." she turns to Miu with a diabolical smile, "Come with me, maid.'' she said as her face darkens.

"EEEKKKK!" Miu cried in fright.

"Oh the shadow effects on me?" Mina asked, "It's just the lighting effects that this room has, courtesy of yours truly." she explained, "Now let's see how you can keep those weapons under your small dress." she said with a massive, sadistic smile.

 _(End of Flash Back~)_

The two girl then arrived outside a room where the kidnapped girls are detained.

"I'm going to take a peek." Mina suggested as she look through the glass window. Her eyes then widen, "Oh no!" she gasped in shock.

"What is it?" Akaza asked in concern.

"They got Yuura and Sakie!" Mina exclaimed.

"What!? Are they the ones he was talking about?!" Akaza yelled in shock.

Inside the room, we see Yuura and Sakie both bounded and gagged, both girls are exhausted. Then Akaza and Mina enters the room.

"Sakie-san... Yuura-san...'' Mina whispered.

Both girls were delighted to see their friends.

"Hold on, let me untie your legs." Akaza said.

"Wait!" Mina called out.

"What!? We are in a hurry.'' Akaza pointed out.

"Let me try something." Mina said as she brought out a long stick, "I brought this just in case." she claimed.

"The Crook of Liberty." Akaza exclaimed.

Mina nodded, "Indeed. Don't worry girls, you will be free in seconds.'' she claimed as she taps the stick as Yuura and Sakie's binds. And in a few seconds, the binds were cut loose, "It works!" she exclaimed with a grin, much to everyone's delight.

Yuura stood up and grabs Mina's hands in gratitude, "Mina-chan! Thank you, thank you!" she cried in joy.

"Akaza-san, I'm in debt to you for rescuing Yuura-chan and myself.'' Sakie said with a smile.

"It's my job, don't sweat it." Akaza replied.

Suddenly, a Bite Gang members enters the room with a familiar weapon in hand, "What are you doing?" he demanded getting everyone's attention.

"Stay back!" Akaza demanded pointing her baton at the man.

Sakie got in front of Yuura, "Yuura-chan, stay behind me." she said.

"Sakie-chan...'' Yuura muttered in worry.

"You!" Mina shouted, "That's my gun!" she exclaimed. She then fires her Knock Out Bazooka towards the man, hitting him square in the face before crashing down on the floor unconscious, "Headshot!" she mused as she grabs her gun.

"I believe we should take our leave.'' Sakie suggested earning a nod from everyone.

Mina handed Yuura her Knock Out Bazooka while Akaza handed Sakie her baton.

"Here you go my lovely Yuura, we're going out with a bang." Mina said witha grin.

"Hope this thing works." Yuura mused at the weapon.

"Okay, everyone there's no mistake, we go running till we find a public place." Akaza declared, "Ready?" she asked.

"READY!" the girls replied.

And with that, the girls made a mad dash to get out of the place while beating every Bite Gang members on their way.

"Stay away! Take this!" Yuura cried as she fires the Knock Out Bazooka, hitting one man on the face.

"Your down!" Sakie shouted as she knocks out one man down using the baton stick.

"Stay down!" Akaza yelled as she delivers a kick at one man's head, knocking him out to sweet unconsciousness.

"Make way!" Mina exclaimed as she shoots her Immobilizer Blaster, paralyzing as many Bite Gang members on their way.

After thirty minutes of running and fighting, the girls managed to get out of the place and safely arrives at the mall.

"I think this is a good place.'' Sakie stated.

"Are you ok, Mina-chan?" Yuura asked in concern.

Mina bent down to her knees as she pants heavily, "Never... huff... Make... puff... a genius run.'' she said in every breathe.

Akaza then got on her phone, "Miyako-san... I mean, Mom!" she corrected, "Listen there's been activity in the east side of the city, come quick." she called.

Suddenly, King arrived and walks towards them, "Evening girls.'' he greeted getting their attentions, "Check this out.'' he said pulling out an ax from behind, "I found inside a Crane Game. Weird, huh?" he mused as the girls stares at him weird.

 **bzzzttt...**

The next day at the Heartcross Academy, inside Mina's lab, we see her and Ruri Ninjabayashi watching the news on a large flatscreen television.

 _"Yesterday, members of the organization are arrested after kidnapping two girls. Reports say..."_ Kyouka Shiohama reported.

"Guess that was the end of that place." Mina mused.

"Master..." Ruri called.

Mina perked up, "Oh yeah, you do what I ask you?" she asked.

Ruri nodded, "Yes Master. Mission Successful." she replied.

"Well, report." Mina said.

"The organization had a basement, they were lots of files. Once the police arrived they move everything and got away." Ruri reported.

Mina nodded, "I see, and what do you find?" she asked.

"I brought all data from the organization and some photos." Ruri replied.

"Good! Upload them to the screen please." Mina ordered.

"Sending." Ruri said as her eyes began to glow.

Mina began to look at the screen, "Perfect! now, let's see..." she said as she observes the data and photos that Ruri took, she then let's out a massive, diabolical grin, "Interesting!" she mused.

"What is it, Master?" Ruri asked.

"So those knuckleheads are doing some clones..." Mina mused, "Perfect!" she said as she let's out a chuckle when suddenly, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" she let's out a diabolical laughter which taken Ruri aback, "This is perfect! All according to plan!" she said with a crazy grin and demented eyes.

"Master?" Ruri asked in concern.

"Making that buffoon come here to steal my gun was part of my plan, I didn't expected of the outcome of Yuura and Sakie but all went perfect." Mina admitted, "Now, Organization buffoons, you just felt into the Genius of Mina Yoshikawa!" she declared, "Now, with all this Data my plan will begin." she claimed as she turns to her companion, "Ruri, make coffee we are gonna do some experiments, and make the lightning effect of darkness on me." she ordered.

Ruri had no idea how to react with Mina's plans but she complied, "Yes... Master." she replied.

Just what the hell is Mina Yoshikawa?

 **A/N: Inspired from Jexi the Hunter, Hope the Victor and David the Almighty Paladin. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	31. Nightmare Alley

It was another fine day in Mega-Tokyo as everyone are busy dealing with their everyday lives such as going to school or to work. However, one girl is not at school or at work, Hisa Takei, the rumored Marcus the Kane version of the Mega-Tokyo's Heroes Coalition and a member of the Maiden Knights, is currently walking around inside the maze-like alley looking around for any suspicious individuals.

Hisa is currently wearing a black t-shirt with a Anti-Christ symbol on her chest over a white long-sleeve shirt, blue denim shorts, black high socks and brown shoes.

Hisa then got on her communicator, "Hisa to HQ. I'm currently in the middle of the alley but I don't see him around.'' she called.

 _"Keep looking, Takei-san."_ a voice replied, _"The Molotov Stalker whom escaped from prison is hiding somewhere there."_ the voice stated.

"I can't believe that jerk got out from prison." Hisa grumbled, "All right, I'll keep on looking around." she stated before ending the call. She then began to look around, "Now... where can I start finding that asshole." she mused. She then closes her eyes and activated her _Gift,_ in her vision a red line began to move around the place until it pointed on the right, "Okay! There's my first lead." she mused with a grin.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself.'' a voice mused.

Hisa was startled, nearly falling herself to the ground until she caught herself, she looks up to see Fairy Mask sitting on top of a pile of boxes with a smile while swingign her legs back and forth.

"Hiya, Hisa!" Fairy Mask greeted, "Whatcha doing?'' she asked.

Hisa facefaulted, "Fairy Mask... what are you doing here?" she grumbled in question.

"I was walking around when I saw you enter this place." Fairy Mask replied, "It seems fun, so I decided to follow you.'' she admitted.

Hisa let's out a sigh, "Seriously, Fairy Mask...'' she muttered, "... this is the third time, you joined a Maiden Knight mission." she pointed out, "Why don't you just join the Maiden Knights?" she suggested.

Fairy Mask shook her head, "Nopers! I'm a thief remember? They could arrest me before I could ask them.'' she stated.

"You know I'm a member of the Maiden Knights." Hisa reminded, "You know I can arrest you, right at this moment." she claimed.

Fairy Mask gave her a smirk, "Would you do that to your friend?" she asked.

Hisa let's out a sigh, "No... I won't.'' she replied as Fairy Mask giggled in triumph, "All right... if you wanna come along, please keep your magic abilities to a minimum.'' she advised as she walks ahead.

"No promises." Fairy Mask replied with a grin as she follows the redhead, "So, what's your mission today?'' she asked.

"I'm currently searching around for the Molotov Stalker that escaped from prison nights ago. Reports says that he was spotted here, I decided to catch him since I encountered him before along with Yuura." Hisa explained.

"You and Yuura fought him?" Fairy Mask asked.

Hisa shook her head, "No... Yuura did." she replied as they stopped at one corner, "Okay... he should be around here somewhere." she trails.

They suddenly heard a noise coming from the right side of the alley, "Someone is over there." Fairy Mask pointed out, "Could that be the Molotov Stalker?'' she guessed.

"Guess we had to find out.'' Hisa replied.

And with that, the two girl walks towards the source of the sound. They reached a dead end and like Fairy Mask had guessed... the Molotov Stalker was there.

The stalker let's out a deadly smirk, "Well know... looks I found some two beauties to get scorched up.'' he mused.

"You! You better stopped this meaningless shenanigans of yours before I give you the biggest ass-kicking you'll ever get!" Hisa warned.

Fairy Mask began to giggle, "That was funny.'' she said.

Hisa looks at her indecorously, "What are you nine?'' she asked.

The Stalker then spits on the ground, "Like I would!" he replied, "That ain't stopping me from spreading my art! The Art of Burning Faces!" he exclaimed with a diabolical grin.

"You're a psychopath." Hisa muttered in disgust.

The stalker was about to grab a bottle of molotov from his bag when Fairy Mask spoke, "RESTRAINDUZ!" she chanted.

Suddenly, the stalker stopped moving much to his shock, "What the?! Why can't I move?'' he asked in confusion but was ignored.

Hisa turns to Fairy Mask, "That magic spell of yours never cease to amaze me." she admitted, "But I'm glad that you didn't bounded and gagged him." she pointed out, "That's the last thing I wanna see." she muttered with a grimace.

Fairy Mask let's out a giggle, "I only do that to certain individuals." she replied referring to a certain magician.

"Damn! Why can't I move?! What the fuck is going on?!" the stalker cried in frustration and anger.

"We should take him back to authorities and get everything done." Hisa suggested.

Suddenly before Hisa and Fairy Mask can come close to the stalker, a figure drops down from the building and got in-between them, much to their shock. The figure then brought out a large sword and quickly stabbed the stalker right through his chest much to Hisa and Fairy Mask's horror.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGHHHHHH!" the stalker cried loudly in pain as blood began to spill from his body, his eyes rolled at the back of his head before falling down to the ground dead with his eyes wide-opened.

The figure then swung his blade around with the stalker's blood dripping across the place, a few blood splattered on Hisa's face as Fairy Mask fell down to her knees.

"You... who the hell are you?! And why did you kill him?!" Hisa demanded in anger.

The figure turns around and revealed his face and much to Hisa and Fairy Mask, the figure was none other than Kenji Kazama.

"Kenji Kazama!" Fairy Mask exclaimed in a gasp.

"You... where have you've been all this time?" Hisa asked, "Everyone has been worried sick about you?!" she stated.

Kenji didn't spoke instead he pointed his large blade towards them, "Hisa Takei... Fairy Mask...'' he called, "... DIE!" he shouted as he charges towards them.

"RESTRAINDUZ!" Fairy Mask chanted but Kenji kept on moving forward, "What?! My spell didn't work?!" she gasped in shock.

"Watch out!" Hisa shouted as she pushes the magician away before blocking Kenji's oversized blade with her bare hands, "Kenji! Why are you doing this?! Why are you attacking us?! We're your friends?!" she exclaimed as she tries to push back his blade.

Kenji then began to emit a dark-reddish aura as his eyes turns demonic, "MY FRIENDS ARE DEAD!" he yelled as he placed a hand on top of his blade and began to push it down close to Hisa's face.

"Ngh! What the heck is going on?!" Hisa exclaimed in confusion at what she's witnessing.

Fairy Mask then snaps out from her daze, "Wait... that's...'' she muttered in shock before standing up, "LUCKY STARS!" she chanted as several star like beam appears above her before shooting towards Kenji like shurikens.

The attack hits Kenji at the side of his head, his right arms and sides which then exploded one by one, "GRAAAGGGGHHH!" Kenji yelled as he was pushed away to the side.

Fairy Mask then ran towards Hisa as the redhead stood up, "What was that?'' the redhead asked.

"Demon Magic." Fairy Mask replied, "I don't know much about it but I know a few people in this world possessed it." she stated, "I can't believe Kazama-san possess one as well.'' she said.

"Can your magic do anything about?'' Hisa asked.

Fairy Mask shook her head, "None as of yet. Haven't studied Demon Magic, after all. All of my current spells won't work on him." she admitted.

Hisa then turns to Kenji, "Guess I'll have to go mano-a-mano with him.'' she claimed.

"Are you can take him on?'' Fairy Mask asked, "He has Demon Magic.'' she pointed out.

Hisa let's out a smirk, "Don't worry, I'm more of capable in fighting him... I'm a _Blessed_ after all..." she trails as she walks forward, "... and I'm an _Error_ as well." she claimed.

And with that, Hisa charges forward as Kenji got up, "GRAAAGHHH!" he let's out a roar before charging forward, "DIE!" he growled.

"No FUCKING chance!" Hisa shouted back.

The two then collided as Hisa threw a punch but Kenji blocks it with his sword, Hisa then follows this with a spinning heel kick but Kenji ducks but Hisa crouched down and does a leg sweep but Kenji hops of over quickly. Kenji then violently swung his blade towards her, Hisa ducks down and quickly grabs the edges of the blade with her bare hands gripping on it tightly, Kenji tried to tug it away but Hisa's grip was stron, she then stood up while holding the blade above her, she then pushes the blade away before tackling Kenji on the ground. Kenji quickly pushes her off, both quickly stood up but Hisa was faster as she ran towards Kenji and delivers a powerful running knee strike right across his jaw, sending Kenji crashing back to the ground.

Hisa then got on top of Kenji and grabs his neck, "Give up! This ain't a fight you're going to win.'' she claimed with narrowed eyes.

Kenji glares at her, "FUCK YOU! DIE!" he exclaimed as he struggles to get her off but Hisa kept herself on top of him.

Hisa gritted her teeth, "There's no helping it.'' she muttered as she pulls her fist back, "I don't want to do this but I need to knock out some sense to you!" she exclaimed. Before Hisa could deliver a punch when a small ball was dropped down next to them which then blows out a large smoke, "Aaak! What the smoke?!" she gasped. Suddenly, she found herself stumbling down the ground when the smoke clears out, Kenji was gone. "What the heck happened?" she asked in confusion.

Fairy Mask then ran towards her, "Someone must have thrown that smoke bomb and took Kazama-san away." she stated.

"Any idea who did this?" Hisa asked.

Fairy Mask narrowed her eyes towards a certain part of the building, "I think I know who." she claimed.

Meanwhile, we see Fumina Anehara and Marga, the latter carrying an unconscious Kenji, running and jumping on building towards another.

Hisa then stood up, "I know that Kenji is quite something.'' she said as she looks at the stalker's corpse, "But this... I never expected that he would do something like this." she muttered.

"What's gonna happen now?'' Fairy Mask asked.

Hisa let's out a sigh, "I'm going to report this to the higher-ups." she replied.

Fairy Mask nodded, "I think that's the best move for now." she stated.

And with that, the two walks away while wondering one thing at the same time... what are Kenji Kazama's goals right now.

 **A/N: Inspired from Jexi the Hunter, Hope the Victor and David the Almighty Paladin. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


End file.
